Daughter of Earth Part one: Ending Revised
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Chapter 31 is upated. Here's a Sample: ‘Please...please...let them be alive. I don’t want to be alone in this!’ Her thoughts held an edge of panic as she started to feel her way around.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: sighs Let's try this again... I don't own the original cast of Sailor Moon. 

I do own the rest of them. There now.

* * *

Prologue:

_How long has it been?_ She wonders looking over the city below, _Since the freeze? _

She turns from the city below and looks at her room. It had been nearly three to five years since the Earth had been unfroze by the power of the Silver Crystal and since that time they had been establishing themselves in the world, doing peace treaties, talking to other governments to calm down their fears. It had really been busy afterwards.

She shrugged and shook her head; she was now twenty-two, almost twenty- three, years old and was handling a lot of things.

She sat down, _I hope Mamo-chan is ok._ She smiled at the thought of the raven-haired man, her husband, with those stormy blue eyes of his and his trademark smirk. She placed her hand on her stomach, smiling softly, _I can't wait to tell him!_ With a sigh she flips on the t.v. seeing what's on. She decided to watch the news, for lack of better things to watch.

_"' Today in the news,'" the reporter says, "' A savage storm is raging in the east. Forecasters say that it'll likely be a hurricane off the coast of California, three hundred miles from the shore.'" The reporter looks up into the camera, "' Any airplanes going that way should reschedule their flights, because this is one dozy of a storm!'"_

Usagi stares at the tv almost frozen. Her mind drifted back to earlier that day, at the airport.

Flashback

_"You be careful there, Mamo-chan!" a short blonde says, "It's bad enough that it's going to rain!"_

_The tall raven haired man chuckles and bent low to kiss his wife's lips. "Don't worry about me, Usako." He stood straight, "I'll be back tomorrow. I just have a short business meeting then I'll be on the first plane home."_

_Usagi folds her arms, "You better!"_

_He laughs as his plane was being called, "I'll see you later, love."_

_"Bye! And Take care!" She calls to him, "I'll be waiting for you."_

_End of Flashback_

Usagi was pale now; her mouth was dry and her hands shook at the thought of her Mamo-chan being out there. What if... She closed her eyes trying to sense his presence. Her eyes snapped open. "Mamo-chan!" She got up and ran straight to Ami's part of the castle.

"Ami! Ami-chan!" She shouts banging on the door, "Please, I have to talk to you!" The door opens and a short blue haired woman appears in the doorway. "What is it Usa-chan?" The mercurian woman asked removing her glasses from her face "Is something wrong?"

Usagi was on the verge of tears, "Ami!" She says, "It's Mamo-chan! I-I- can barely feel him!" She cries.

"What?" Ami dark blue eyes widen in surprise. "Are you sure Usagi?" She asked escorting the Lunarian in her room, "Are you sure it's not just the distance? I mean, we are a long way from America and it could be..."

"It's not!"

"Sit down and I'll see what I can do." Said the senshi of ice as she took out her mini computer. Her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Well?" Usagi asked feeling Mamoru's aura growing fainter.

Ami looks up with sad blue eyes, "I can't find his power signature." She closed it, "It's like he disappeared off the map"  
"Please fasten your seatbelts, Ladies and Gentleman," the stewardess says, "We have just entered a storm and are about to turn around."

_Great._ Mamoru groans mentally, _Just what I need, a freaking' storm when I'm going home._ He sighs a little at the thought of his wife, Usagi, and buckled up. Just then the airplane started to rumble and shake really hard, "Air turbulence." He mutters.

Oh, if he only knew how wrong he was!

"Ladies and Gentleman, "It was the stewardess again, "would you please not panic and put your oxygen mask on, which is located right above you and-Ah!"

The plane suddenly shifted and went into a nosedive.

All around him were screams and shout of the people, who were either praying or crying. We're going to die. He thought with much sadness in his heart as his life flashed before his eyes. Usagi... she was the one thing he could only think about. How would she handle this?

Would she cry...for him?

"Usako..." Was the last word he said before the plane crashed into the sea.

It snapped, or more appropriately, faded until it was almost gone. Their connection to each other, their line...it was almost, if not, gone.

Usagi's eyes snapped open as she stares endlessly at the wall in the meeting. Jupiter and Pluto, who were her bodyguards at this meeting, noticed her inattention.

"Excuse me, ladies, and gentlemen, if we could have a word with our queen? "Pluto told them as they escorted the young queen out.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Jupiter asked, "Why are you not paying attention?"

Usagi said nothing, only kept her head down.

"My Queen, "Pluto began, "What is the matter? You need to pay attention here."

"I-I-can't feel him." She whispered, "Mamo-chan...I can't feel him guys!"

Jupiter gasped, "What?! But-"

Serenity began to cry, "I can't feel him! It's like...he faded or something, but" She looks up at them, "I can't tell if he's alive or dead."

"Oh, Usa-chan.."

A young woman, about twenty-four years old, walks across the beach, alone. It was about sunset, and she was heading home, to her little house on the cliff. She was content with her life; her chocolate eyes scanned the shore for shells for her shell collection. She pushes a black strand of braided hair behind her ear. She looked very dark in the twilight with her smooth brown skin, if it were not for her white sweater and blue jeans.

"What's that?" She wonders out loud, jogging over to the foreign object. "A...man?" She bends down and turns him over, "A very cute one too." She frowns as she checked his vital signs, "Good, he's still alive." She looks up and down the beach and sighs, "Ok, pal, looks like I'm going to have to get my truck and come back. Hope you can stay here." She mutters to him and covers him up with her sweater then takes off to get her truck.

_Where am I? _He fought through the haze of sleep in his mind.

"Hmm, it seems you'll be ok." He heard a female say. "That's good."

A few things were moved around, the sound of water was heard and he felt the coolness of a cloth.

"Who...who are you?" he asked, his throat was soar and dry. He opens his eyes a little. At first it was a blur then he blinked a few times until it came into focus.

The face that hovered above his was an unfamiliar one. A smooth brown face with chocolate colored eyes with arched eyebrows above them and the whole face was framed by black braids with white shells at the end.

"My name is Kritra Montgomery." She told him and replaced the clothe in the bowl and wringed it out before wiping his brow, "And you are on my island that my family owns."

He looks at her and blinks, "But do you know who I am?"

Kritra frowns, "What do you remember?" She asked.

He touched the side of his head, "Mamoru."

She raised and arched brow, "Protector?" She takes the cloth and wipes his brow, almost thoughtfully, "Well, that shall be your name. Mamoru"

Over the next couple of days, Mamoru was getting stronger and better. He was now, well enough to help around her cottage.

"Kritra?" He calls and looks around the room. It was early in the morning and he had just woken up. Normally, Kritra would always been up before him and in the living room.

He had learned that she had found him on the beach and that the island was several hundred miles from the mainland, which happened to be Hawaii.

The door opens and shuts as Kritra walks in with an armload of food. "Oh, Mamoru, you're up"

He nods and yawns, "Yeah, so, need any help?"

She nods and soon the kitchen was filled with brown and plastic bags. They began putting them away in their rightful place.

"Mamoru," Kritra opens the fridge and puts the milk and eggs and other stuff in there, "I've noticed that you have magical powers and potential."

He paused, "Yeah," He puts the cereal up, "It's called psychometry." He looks at her and shrugs, "See, I know all the normal stuff, but I can't seem to remember if I'm married or not, or when my birthday is...that type of thing." Then he did a double take, "How did you know I have powers?"

She smiles, "I'm a witch, silly." She turns, "And I think I've found a way to get you're memory back." She turns back towards him, "But you will forget two days of your stay here."

"How long will it take?"

"Two...maybe three months because of the toxins in the plants I'll use."

"Ok."

She smiles and nods, "Good, now I'm going to change and you're gonna take a bath, dress and meet me on the beach."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to start your training, silly." She went into her room and he went to the bathroom, pondering on what this weird witch is going to do to him.

A few minutes later found them on the beach facing each other, "Ok" Kritra got into a fighting stance, "Show me what you know so far, and use your powers!"

"Alright!" And he came at her.

Serenity's head snaps up as she felt something deep within her. Her blue eyes widen in surprise as she stood staring out her window.

"Usa-chan?" Minako looks up at her friend, "Are you ok?"

Not getting a response from the young woman, Haruka touches her shoulder, "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"It's him." Was the reply as she closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the power.

Michiru smiled sadly at her Queen, "We know you miss him, Serenity." She stood and walked until she stopped beside her, looking out the window, "You'll have to go on."

Serenity turns towards Michiru, almost angrily. "I can feel him!" She told the aqua haired woman, "He's not dead! Mamo-chan's alive!" She turns to the window, "He's out there, somewhere and I will wait for him, even if it kills me." She vows.

"But, Usagi..." Rei began, "How do you know it's him?"

Serenity just shook her head, as if banishing all her doubts, "It's him, I know it, Rei. It's like," She press her forehead against the cool glass and classed her eyes again. "he fades in and out. Sometimes I can feel him and sometimes I can't. It's like when he didn't remember us back when the Doom Tree was around."

"We'll find him, Usagi." Hotaru, the youngest in the group, says, "Then everything will be ok again, right?"

"Yeah." Kritra wipes the sweat from her forehead then drinks her Gatorade after tossing one to Mamoru, who was currently leaning against the island (A small table) in the middle of the kitchen.

"You know a lot, Mamoru." She told him leaning against a counter next to the fridge. "But you need to learn how to control your powers more. Whether you know it or not, man, you've got enough power to rival the Queen."

He blinks, "What's the Queen's name?"

She smiles at him, "Why, Neo-Queen Serenity, she and her husband rules half of the planet." She goes and throws her bottle away, "His name is Endymion, but that's all I know." She turns towards him, "Though, I've never seen him before, they say he's very handsome." She stares at him for a minute or two before shouting, "Dibs on the shower!"

It took him a second before he was after her, "Hey, no fair!" He banged on the door, "You had a head start."

"Ya snooze, ya lose, pal." Came the cheerful reply.

A few minutes later the water turned off and Kritra stuck her head out the door, careful not to show anything, "Uh...Mamoru?"

"Yeah?" He growls, "What is it?"

"Um...could you get me a towel...pleeeeaaaaassssseeee?"

He smirks at her with this evil glint in his eyes as he settles back and watches her, "Get it yourself."

"Mammoooorrrrruuu!" She whines. "Come on, pleeeaaaasssseeee?"

"Nope."

She sighs, "You better not be looking, Mamoru! Or I'll kick your ass!"

"Suuurrrrre." He says sarcastically, "I'm not going to peek at a naked black woman."

"Ok," She took a deep breath and flung open the door, running full out.

Mamoru nearly had a nosebleed as she streaked by. After a few minutes of standing there, he shook his head, "That was soooo worth it." Then carries a towel in with him to the bathroom.

Dream

_The fog was so thick; he couldn't see anything except the bleak gray of the fog. He tried many times to find his way back to the cottage. Faintly he hears a voice whispering in the wind._

_He couldn't make out the words it was saying; only that it wanted him._

_'Who's there?!' He yells into the mists, 'Who are you?'_

'End of Dream

He awoke in a cold sweat, panting hard as he waited for his heart to slow down and stop pounding so loudly in his ears.

"Mamoru?" Kritra's sleepy face turns on the lamp next to the bed, "What's wrong?" She and Mamoru had been sharing a bed, nothing sexual or anything, just like sleeping with an older sibling when you were afraid to be alone.

He shook his head and sighed, flopping back down on the bed, "It's nothing..." He told her, "just a weird dream, that's all."

She leans over and looks at him, "Tell me what is was about." She rested her head on her arms, "I might be able to help you."

He sighs again then looks at her then at the ceiling." I was in this fog and I couldn't see anything. I looked around for something, anything to direct me to someplace, when I hear it." He paused, "It wasn't exactly a voice, some much like the wind, but it was saying something and I couldn't understand what it was saying. All I knew was..." He turns to his side and looks at her, "that it wanted me. It was looking for me but it couldn't find me."

Kritra stares at him for a while before lying back down, "Maybe...someone is looking for you." She says quietly, "but they can't find you, both physically and metaphysically, nor can you find them." She closes her eyes, "the fog represents both your confusion and your memory loss. Without your memories, Mamoru, you'll never find out who's looking for you without becoming more powerful or the person using more powers to find you."

"The...potion?" He asked curiously. "You're making it right?"

She nods, not looking at him, "Yeah, it's cooking for the next few months and in that time period we'll work on your powers, ok?"

He sighs again and turns on his side, "Ok, G'night Krit."

"Night, Ru." With a soft click from the lamp, she snuggles deep in her covers and bed falling fast asleep.

Serenity tosses and turns, her dreams were plagued by a very dense fog. She wanders around it calling out her love's name, hoping that he would her it.

But what she got was "_'Who are you?!' _"

She awake shaking and crying, at the moment she was now two months pregnant with his child and counting. She had been trying to find a way to tell him for a little over a month. Now, She thought crying into her pillow, He won't know because he's not here.

"Mamo-chan..."

"You up, Ru?" Kritra stood over the sleeping man, looking down at him curiously. All she got was a grunt and the man rolled over.

"I guess not." A wicked smile and an evil glint made its way to her face as she pulled out her water gun and...

"AAHHHHHH!!!"

She laughed so hard that her eyes started to tear up, "glad to see you awake." She says.

He stares incredulously at her, "You are sooo dead." With that began the chase.

They ran around the entire cottage before he cornered her in the bedroom, where it all began.

"You think that was funny?" He snarls as he held her down onto the bed.

"Well, aren't you little Mr. Sunshine today?" She laughed a little, "I had to get you back for that little thing you did yesterday."

"Why you!" He began to tickle her until she begged for mercy.

"Ok, Ok, I give! I give up!" She says between giggles, "You win!"

"That's more like it." Mamoru smirks.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and in those few minutes the two stared at each other. It was the first time that they actually noticed how the other looked. They also realized that the distance between their faces was closing and rapidly.

"Uh..." Kritra was the first to break the silence. "I need to start breakfast, go take a bath." And with that said and done, she slips quickly into the kitchen.

_Oh man._ She thought pulling out the eggs, _This is going to be harder than I thought_.

"Ok, now just relax, Usagi, and watch the monitor." Ami instructed the young Queen.

Serenity did so, staring at the black and white monitor as the scanner rolls on her stomach.

"There it is." Ami stops and points to something moving, "That's the baby's heart." She looks at her friend, "Want to hear it?"

Serenity nods and soon the room was filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat. It made Serenity cry a little, listening to it. _He should be here_. She thought sadly, _He should hear our child's heart beating too._

"Concentrate! Think about it in your mind and bring it out, Mamoru!" Kritra yells at him.

Sweat had gathered and poured from his brows as he concentrates on the rose in his hand. They had discovered, awhile back, that he could make a rose materialize in his hand. Right now, they were trying to make it into something more.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the rose that was once held in his hand, turned into a long thorny whip.

"You did it!" She claps her hands, "That was great Ru!" She walks over to him as the thorn whip transforms back into a rose. "Now all you have to do is work on having it appear faster and not being too drain from transforming it."

"Now what?" He asked her.

"Now, we'll work on your power blasts." She left him and set up some targets, "I want you to hit these stones with only your energy, Ok?"

He nods and begins concentrating on the ball of power in his mind then holds his hand out, "Volcanic Blast!" He shouts and fire sprouted out from his hands and blasted the rock to kingdom come.

"Good." She puts another one there, "Now try another one."

"Celestial Bomb!"

A flash of golden light totally destroyed the rock, not even leaving dust.

"Good, now lets take a break."

Three months later...

Mamoru stared at Kritra's sleeping form and knew that he felt something for her, not just in a big brother way, but it was more like a lover type. Or maybe I'm just horny. He mused, watching her sleep. He swallows a little as his gaze traveled down her form. Gods, she's hot. He thought feeling himself tightening even more and it didn't help that he'd seen her naked once. He leans over her and kissed her lightly, before pressing harder. "Ma-moru?" She blinks her eyes, trying to rid herself of the sleep, "What- "  
He kissed her again, "Kritra..." He growls half-laying on her, "I need you." He kissed her again, then trailed the kisses along her jaw line, nibbling as he went. His hands moved stealthily towards the buttons of the shirt she wore to bed, undoing them.  
"But-" He cut her off, kissing her passionately, exploring her sweet mouth. Kritra, for her part, was already aroused and was swept away in the need and lust that had begun. She pulls him closer, their tongues warring with each other to see who was dominant.  
He pulls back and looks at her; "Kritra..." then leans back down, kissing her neck as his hands did away with her shirt until her torso was expose to him. "Beautiful." He mutters looking at the dark skin underneath him in the moonlit room. "Very lovely"  
"Mamoru..."

After what had seemed like an eternity, suspended in time, they laid there, holding each other lax from the passion they had just shared.

"Ru?" Kritra mutters, "Did you really have to pound into me like that?"

Mamoru didn't even shrug, "Don't know." He looks her in the eyes, "You're not mad are you?"

She shook her head and smiles a little, "It was bound to happen, Ru. Sooner or later, you would've done this."

He held her close, "Let's get some sleep, ok?"

She nods." Sure"

"I felt it move!" Serenity smiles, her hand sprayed out on her stomach feeling the child kick.

Hotaru grins, "I can't wait!" She too was feeling the Queen's belly. "She moves so much!"

"It won't be long now, Koneko." Haruka says, "Just a few more months."

She sighs, "I can still feel him, but he seems so far away."

"He'll be here for the baby's birth, Usa-chan." Makoto told her smiling warmly, "I know he will."

"I hope you're right, Mako-chan." She shook her head, "I really hope you are."

"Maybe he lost his memories, again." Minako said looking up, "He'll show up looking for us."

"Ok, again!" Kritra yells holding the punching bag.

"Hya!" He kicks it with his foot than punches it twice then did a round house before stopping.

"Good, now try it again!"

"Hya!" Another combination of attacks before he stopped.

"Alright, Ru!" Kritra kisses him, "Great work!" She looks at him, "Now, if you're ready, Ru" She turns and walks into the house and he follows. She places a cup on the table before pouring some green, slightly glowing, liquid in it and held it out to him, "Drink this."

He looks at it. "What is it?"

She sighs, "It's the memory potion. It's finished now. All you have to do is drink it and you'll remember. But forget two days of your stay here."

He looks at her than at the cup, "Ok." And downs the whole thing and puts it back on the table.

When he did, however, he grabbed his head and started screaming as the potion took over.

Once again, Serenity felt something. It was her bond to Mamoru, it was connecting again, but something was different about it. It was stronger, more powerful than it had been before.

She smiled and looks at her friends joyously, "I can feel him again." She told them excitedly, "And he's not fading out! He's stronger now! Oh my..." and faints.

Makoto caught her and picks her up, looking at her friends, "Well, now what?"

Ami opens her compact computer, "If what she says is true, than I can be able to lock on to his power signature." A few more strokes on the keypad and Ami looks up at them smiling, "I've found him!"

"Thank Kami-sama," Minako looks at her friends smiling slightly, "It's over."

"Where is he, Ami?" Luna, Serenity's advisor cat, asked the senshi of ice.

"On a privately owned island a few hundred miles from Hawaii." She answers.

"Come on." Haruka says to Michiru and Setsuna, "Let's go pick up cape boy before sleeping beauty wakes up."

Kritra looks over at Mamoru worriedly, "Ru? Ru, are you ok?" She asked kneeling beside him.

He was panting really hard and was sweating and there was a slight tremble running throughout his body.

Finally he looks up at her, "It worked, Kritra." He smiled a little, "I know who I am."

"Who?" she asked him.

"I'm Endymion," He says, "King of Earth."

"Oh, my god." Was the only response from her.

That's when they heard the helicopters outside. "There it is," Haruka said into her mike, "I'm going to land."

"Roger that." Came Artemis's voice in the earmuffs, "Bring him home girls."

"Sure." She says as she lands the helicopter onto the sand as two figures came towards them

She shut off the engine so they would be able to see and talk to them clearly.

Michiru, Setsuna and Rei, who tagged along, had already jumped out of the helicopter and were walking towards them.

They stopped a few feet from them and waited for Haruka to join them.

They were quiet for a moment till Rei broke the silence.

"Who owns this island?" She asked with authority.

"I do." Kritra answers them, "I'm Kritra Montgomery, and this is Aurora Island." She glares at them, "who are you?"

Mamoru/Endymion smiles at them then looks at Kritra, "It's ok, they're just friends." He looks at them, "I'll explain everything when we get back."

"You better." Haruka growls.

"Oh, Krit," He says, "This is Kaioh Michiru, Tenoh Haruka, Hino Rei, and Meioh Setsuna."

He turns towards her, "They are part of the Solar Senshi for this system."

She nods, "This way, ladies." She walks ahead, "I don't get many visitors on the island."

Endymion snorted, "That's because you cast a spell on it."

She shot him a glare, "Didn't work too well, did it? Found you here, didn't I?"

"To which I am forever grateful for, of course."

"Suck up." She mutters.

Few minutes later, they stood on the sandy beach, the sun was setting, ironically the same spot where she had found him. She looks on as he gets into the helicopter, wanting to tell him and knew that he'd forget those two days.

She'd never said which days he'd forget, now did she? And this is where the real story begins.

An:

Okay, for those that don't know.

Ami Mizuno: Amy Anderson

Makoto (Mako ) Kino: Lita Kino

Rei Hino : Raye Hino

Usagi: Serena (Mostly switches between Serenity and Usagi, but is the same person)

Chibi-Usa (Now is just called Usa): Rini

Mamoru: Darien/ Endymion.

Setsuna: Trista

Haruka: Amara

Michiru: Michelle

Hotaru...Shrugs remains the same

Oh and

I can't really do nothing about the story so...yeah, gonna have to bare it

"" talk

...ect you know the drill

R&R or no more!! FEH!


	2. And so we begin

Sixteen years later.....  
  
"Elysion!" a woman calls, "Come here, I have to tell you something!"  
  
"Ok mom!" Elysion shouts and walks back to the house. Elysion was a charming fifteen year old girl, with long ebony hair that were in small braids, falling down her back with little white shells at the end of them. She was short, roughly about the same height as her mother, five' two or three, with chocolate colored skin and arched eyebrows. Standing side by side, her mother and her would have been mistaken for twins, had it not been for her eyes. She had her father's eyes. Her mother had told her, misty blue-gray eyes.  
  
"What is it mother?" the teenager asked.  
  
"Elysion, I want you to go to Crystal Tokyo and look for a man named Endymion."  
  
The girl blinked, "But, isn't that the name of the King?" She eyed her mother, "And why would I go and look for this man, anyway?"  
  
Her, forever blunt, sat down looked at her daughter with sad eyes, "Because, he is your father."  
  
Elysion sat there stunned. "My-my what?!" She stood staring at her mother in disbelief, "My father is King of the world and you never told me!?"  
  
Kritra nods, "Yep, that's about it in a nutshell." She shook her head, "at least I didn't wait until your sixteenth birthday. Anyway," she waved her hand as if to dismiss it, "He doesn't remember. All he remembers is kissing me, that is all."  
  
Elysion narrows her eyes, "What do you mean, he doesn't remember screwing you?"  
  
"The potion that he took two days later has wiped all his memories of two days of his stay here. I told him that it would, but I never said which days. Anyway," She stood and went into the kitchen, "I want you to go there and take Terran too." She said, referring to the wolf cub that grew up with her, "I don't trust the outside world too much." She grabbed her water bottle and drank from it deeply, "You need to be careful on who you make as friends and enemies."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what just a minute!" Elysion stalked behind her more, angry at the orders she was given, "What do you mean by that? And why am I going there?"  
  
Kritra glanced at her, before settling the bottle down, "Because, you need to learn how to control your magic. You cannot learn everything from me, for I do not know everything." She walked towards her, "Honey, you have your father's magic running through your veins. Even though I helped him to become more powerful, it was only because he understood how to control his powers very well. You, too, can control it, but not to his extent. You shall go to Crystal Palace, and introduce yourself as my daughter, but don't tell them that you are his child as well. It will only complicate things."  
  
"Yeah, right, like they would believe me." She mutters sarcastically. "I'm the king's second daughter, will you please let me see my daddy?" She snorts, "Yeah, that would go over really well."  
  
Kritra glared angrily at her daughter, "Just do it! And if he finds out.......the it'll make it easier to train you, ok?" She sighed, "Just, do this for me, please?"  
  
Elysion watched her mother, noticing the tired lines in her face and the very few gray hairs in her head.  
  
"Did you love him, mom?"  
  
Kritra nods, "Yes, I fell in love with him, but never told him." She smiled, inspite of herself and her situation. "Afterwards, I knew, deep in my heart, I knew he had someone waiting for him. A wife that he must've loved very deeply." She rubs her eyes, "You know the saying, 'If you love something, very much, you have to let it go... It might come back to you.'" She shook her head and looked at her daughter, "I wanted you very much, Elysion, I loved you, but you started asking questions about your father..." She touched her daughter's face,  
  
"You have his eyes, those beautiful eyes of his......." She kissed her forehead, "Go, and get to know him." She stood back and handed her daughter a white rose, "He gave me this before he left. It changes to gold, pink, yellow, blue, and red." She turns, "You shall leave tomorrow morning. Remember to take Terran."  
  
Elysion watched her mother and looks down at the rose in her had. 'Mother had fallen in love with the King and let him leave, without telling him......' She looks up again as her mother reaches into a cabinet, ' that she was pregnant with me. Now I have to go and find him and learn how to use my powers.' "Ok, mom." She turns and leaves, not noticing her mother's shaking shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Ru," She whispered, "Please don't hate me for what I have done." She glances out the window, watching Elysion call for Terran, the wolf. "You should see her. She so beautiful and has your eyes. I hope I'm doing the right thing, for her."  
  
She stares at her mother as they stood on the docks, waiting for the boat to get ready. "This is it." Elysion said, glancing behind her, "I have to......go."  
  
Kritra smiled at her, "Good luck, Ely, and be safe." She hugged her as the whistle blew. "Be careful, ok? Oh and," She dug in her pocket and gave her three envelopes. One was addressed to Elysion, the other two was for the royal couple: Serenity and Endymion.  
  
"What do you want me to do with them?" Elysion asked her.  
  
"Give those two to the Queen and King, if they ever find out who you really are." She smiled a little, "The third is for you. When great danger comes or when you need help, read it. Goodbye, Elysion, and never forget who you are and those who love you." She kissed her daughter's cheek and walked away, without so much as a glance back.

-At Crystal Tokyo-

"Usa!" A woman yells, "It's time for school!"  
  
"Coming!" A sixteen-year-old girl stood in front of her mirror in her high school uniform. She glanced at herself once more, then ran down the many flights of stairs to the bottom.  
  
"Bye mom, dad, guys," She shouts running for the door, grabbing some toast, lunch and her satchel, all at the same time and slipped on her shoes, than out the door.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity exchanged looks with her friends and husband, who were all staring at her. "What?" She took a bite out of her toast and swallowed, "I can't help it if she took after me, alright? Besides," She shrugged, "I wasn't that bad."  
  
"True, "Rei concede, "You were worse!"  
  
Serenity stuck out her tongue and smiled, "That was so funny Rei, that I forgot to laugh." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway," She looks towards Endymion, who was still smiling, "what are you smiling about?"  
  
He gave her innocent eyes, "What ever do you mean, love?"  
  
"Don't get cute with me, mister." She told him, "You've been into my chocolates again, haven't you?"  
  
"What chocolate?"  
  
She pointed her fork at him as if she would stab him with it, "You know what chocolates I'm talking about, my stash of emergency chocolate! I know you ate them!"  
  
He glanced at his watch, "Well, look at the time!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and stood up quickly, "I have a meeting to go to, bye dear." And quickly exited the room.  
  
"HEY!" She shouts, "Get back here and confess! Candy thief!"  
  
The girls laughed, "Don't worry, Usagi," Minako told her, "You'll get him to confess, sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah, and anyway, you have a meeting to go to too, remember?" Ami reminded her. "The ambassador from America is here, to talk about the trade flow of technology."  
  
"Can't you handle that, Ames?" Serenity asked, "After all, you are our technological expert. You understand that gibberish more so than I."  
  
Ami blinked, "I think I could do that."  
  
"The it's settled." Serenity said and stood, "Besides, I've got something else to do."  
  
"Like what?" Makoto asked.  
  
She smiled, "I'm planning a little surprise for Usa." She winked and left. 


	3. Finally Made itso what now?

Elysion looks over the water at the city ahead. She had been on the boat for three to four days and so far she had only made one friend on board. A guy named Nigel Maxwell. He was a bit taller then her, 5'10, at least with very, very short hair with dark skin and dark brown eyes. He was a little perverted, but actually really nice and was a member of the crew.  
  
At the moment, she was waiting for the thing to dock, when he came up.  
  
"So, why are you here?" He asked for the sixth time.  
  
"I'm visiting family." She said, which wasn't a lie, not really, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you around there."  
  
She looks at him, "What?"  
  
He grins, "I'm going ashore. Maybe you can hook me up with one of your cousins. One with a nice ass......breasts too.....that'd be nice."  
  
Her left eye began to twitch as she bopped him on the head, "Hentai! Do you think of anything else besides sex?"  
  
He gave her an innocent face, "Fudge.....and cheese....."  
  
She sighed in exasperation, "Remind me why I'm your friend again?"  
  
He nudged her with his elbow and winked, "You're just lucky that way." "Goddess help me."  
  
The whistle blew and a man cried, "All ashore, that's going ashore!"  
  
She gathered her things, as he did as well and walked towards the plank, "So, you'll write?" He asks as they stood on the dock, "And we could hook up together?"  
  
She nodded, "When I find them, I'll write to you."  
  
He shook her hand and pulled her into a hug, "Be careful, ok?" He told her seriously before letting her go, "I'd hate to see you turn up dead. Who else would bitch at me then?"  
  
"I don't know." She replied.  
  
He bent down and patted the wolf's head, "You be good too, Ter, and take good care of her, k?"  
  
In response, the big wolf licked his face, which he wipes off. "Well, see you when I see ya." And walked off.  
  
"Come on Terran, we have to find a place to stay for tonight." She said. She stood there a moment longer, gazing deeply into the wolf's spring green eyes. For a moment, she swore she saw some human like intelligence in his eyes and shook her head and started walking, "Come on boy."

school

Usa yawns as she tried to pay attention to the teacher's mindless droning. She allowed her thoughts to drift about a certain, white haired boy with amber colored eyes like gold. As her mind began to drift, her friend, Kaimiko, who goes by Kai, noticed and sighs. There she goes again! Kai thought This is the millionth time she's done this! She took her pencil and poked at Usa. "Usa, snap out of it!" She hissed.  
  
Usa jumps, startled at this, and glances around quickly to see if anyone has noticed her inattentiveness. Luckily for her, it was the last class of the day and they'd all get to go home soon.  
  
The bell ranged and the class was dismissed.  
  
Usa sighs as she slams her locker close. "Kai!" She stares, startled once again, seeing her friend stand there where she wasn't a second ago.  
  
"Well, you need to stop spacing out on me, Usa!" Kai scolded her as they headed out the school, walking towards the palace. "You're just lucky that Kimiyo-sensei didn't catch you daydreaming again!"  
  
Usa huffed a little, "It's not my fault that his lectures are so boring!"  
  
Kai raised a blue brow, her light purple eyes taking on a questionable look, "Who was it about this time? Masaki Maso?"  
  
Usa shook her head, "Uh-uh, I'm totally over him!" She allows a little sigh to escape her pink lips, "No, it's someone else.....that I met along time ago."  
  
"Well?" Kai said, "Spill! Who is this guy?"  
  
"Well-"Usa began but was shoved down to the gone, "Itai!" She looks up only to see a girl running towards the palace, with a big gray-black wolf at her side. "Hmm... I wonder what that was all about." She stood up.  
  
"How rude!" Kai announced. "You think she would apologize! After all, you are the princess of half the freaking world!"  
  
Usa smiles at her, "Chill out, Kai." Usa plucked a leaf out of her cotton pink hair and inspected it with her crimson eyes. "She might have been in a hurry to get somewhere." She drops the leaf and shrugs, "Nothing to die over."  
  
Kai pursed her lips and then nods, "You're right, so," She said changing the subject, "how's Diana, Luna, and Artemis?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine."

A moment before

She stares at herself in the mirror, rebraiding her hair, adding some ribbons in them. She smiled, satisfied with the results. She then dressed in her finest fare jeans, which were black, and a white, sleeveless shirt with a tie in the front. She then added some silver earrings and a bracelet. Then finished off the ensemble with black platform shoes.  
  
She looks down at her friend and smiled, "What do you think?"  
  
Terran looks up at his mistress and gave her a wolfish grin and barks.  
  
"Yeah, and you don't look too bad yourself, there." She pats him on the head, "Come on, lets go before it's too late."  
  
"Help!" Elysion stops as she heard the cries, "Someone help me please!"  
  
"Shut up!" a male voice shouts as the sound of a body hitting something accompanies it. "Just shut up and hand over the dough."  
  
"Hey!" Elysion shouts seeing the older man pushing around a small boy. "Leave that kid alone!" She threw a rock at him.  
  
"Why you!" He lets the boy go to go after her.  
  
"Run, kid!" She shouts.  
  
The boy stammers 'thank-you' and ran away.  
  
"That's it, girly." The big oaf said, "Now you're mine!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "If you can catch me!" She turns and runs, "Come, Terran!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She ran through the crowds of Crystal Tokyo, heading for the palace. Somewhere, along the way, she lost him, but didn't want to take the chance and see if she did. She glanced back, as she rushed though the crowd and bumped into someone. She didn't even mumble an apology, because she would've been late if she took the time to.  
  
"We're almost there!" She says, slowing down at the entrance. She checks herself, once more, making sure she still looked presentable and rung the bell.  
  
The door opened and a man stood at the door. "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes,... ...umm...... I have an appointment with the King for four-thirty." She said.  
  
The man looks her over then nods slight to her. "Follow me, you shall wait in the waiting room."  
  
"Thank you." She mutters, inwardly sighing in relief. This is going better than I thought. She relaxed a little, I get to see him! My father.....  
  
"Wait here." The butler told her. "Someone will get you shortly, and," He glances at the wolf at her side, "make sure that mongrel behaves!" then shuts the door.  
  
Elysion snorts and looks down at her friend, "Isn't he nice?" She turns and looks around the room. There was a t.v. wide screen on the wall, a nice window that showed one of the many gardens of the palace, a small refrigerator, and beautiful paintings every where.  
  
"Wow, these paintings are so cool." She moved closer to one painting in particular. It was one of the copies of the royal family.  
  
She touched the man in the picture, totally in awe, That's him, isn't it? She thought, That's Endymion.....my dad. He's so handsome......wow! No wonder mama fell in love with him!   
  
"Hello there." Elysion turns around and came face to face with a raven- haired woman and a aqua haired woman. The aqua haired woman had blue eyes like the sea and wore a short-sleeved dress. She had an air of tranquility around her and was very calm.  
  
She's like water...... Elysion thought, before focusing on the raven-haired woman.  
  
She sported a red short-sleeved shirt with comfortable red slacks. Her eyes were dark, dark violet that looks almost black or brown. She had more of a feisty aura, more of a heat then the other woman. Like fire.  
  
"I'm Kaioh, Michiru." The aqua haired woman states.  
  
"And I'm Hino Rei." The raven one said.  
  
"It's a pleasure," Elysion holds out her hand, "I'm Elysion Montgomery."  
  
They all shook hands. "What brings you here to, Crystal Tokyo, Montgomery- san?" Michiru asked, politely.  
  
"Sorry," Rei said with a small smile, "We have to screen people for their majesties."  
  
Elysion nods, then felt a wet nose pushing against her hand, "Oh," She smiled looking down at her ill-forgotten companion. "This is my friend, Terran."  
  
The wolf looked up at the ladies, then back at his owner. She smiles as she rubbed his head and looks back at them as she noticed their aura of power.  
  
Wow, these guys are strong!   
  
Rei, frowns a little, sensing the girl's aura, as well as the wolf's. What are these two? She exchanged looks with Michiru.  
  
Hmm...... this is no ordinary girl or wolf. We have to watch her closely. Michiru thought with a smile. "As you were saying?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Elysion smiled a little embarrassed and flushed (Though they can't tell.) "My mother sent me here to learn and train." She gazes passed their head at a painting.  
  
"Oh, and what does that have to do with the King?" Rei asked her, suspiciously now.  
  
"My mother saved him, when he was stranded on our island." She answered.  
  
Michiru's eyebrows were raised, "You wouldn't happen to be, Kritra Montgomery-san's daughter, would you?"  
  
The girl nods, "Yeah. Mom told me to come here and learn how to control my powers better, since she cannot teach me everything."  
  
They remained silent for a while, then turned, "Follow us." Rei told her.  
  
An: Thank you for the reviews! Maybe this time I'll be able to get to the point of where I am in the story!  
  
R&R 


	4. Nice to meet you

"Hey, Usa-chan, Kai-chan!" Hotaru Tomoe greeted, holding a tray of cookies, "Makoto-san sent me with some cookies for you!"  
  
"Thanks, Hotaru-chan!" Usa took a bit out of the cookie, "Mmm! My favorite!"  
  
Kai nods, "I need to come over more often. Kino-san's cooking is great!"  
  
"Yeah." Hotaru smiled at hem, "Oh, come on!" She walks towards the door, "We have a guest."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kai exchanged glances with Usa, who shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," Hotaru said, leading them to the living room, where Endymion sat, wearing comfortable jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Hi, Chiba-sama!" Kai greeted.  
  
"Hey, daddy." Usa kisses her father's cheek, "how was your day?"  
  
"Tiring as usual." He smiles, "Hey, Hotaru, Kai."  
  
Just then, Michiru and Rei came in, followed by Elysion and Terran.  
  
"Ahh!" Diana jumps on Usa's head, while Luna and Artemis stares blankly at the wolf, which sat down next to Elysion.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Diana." Rei smiled apologetically at the gray cat. "Should've warned you."  
  
Endymion stood up and looked over their new arrival. "So, you must be, Elysion Montgomery." He shook her hand, "A pleasure to meet you."  
  
"And you, sir." She returned, smiling a little, "And this is Terran, my friend." No wonder mama loves him! she thought. He's so cool!   
  
"Why have you come here, Elysion?" He asked.  
  
"My mother wants me to learn how to control my powers, since she cannot teach me everything, said that I should come here and learn from you."  
  
"What is your element?" Hotaru asked curiously. "I mean your power base."  
  
Elysion blinks, "Power.....base?" She glances around her at the others expectant faces. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, my power base is fire." Rei told her, "I have fire based magic."  
  
"And mine is water." Michiru answers.  
  
"And I have energy powers!" Usa spoke up, "Like my mom."  
  
"I have earth based powers." Endymion told her, "The planet is my power."  
  
"Oh," Elysion shrugs and looks down at her wolf, who felt her gaze, and returned her stare. She blinked and broke eye contact with the animal and shrugs again, "Umm....." She didn't finish, for the Queen of the earth appears, wearing a pair of faded jeans with a hole in on knee and a pink short-sleeved shirt.  
  
"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" She asked curiously watching the group.  
  
Elysion turns towards her; her stormy blue eyes widen a faction as she laid eyes on the queen. So, she is the one he left mama for. She thought in wonder. She's very powerful as well as beautiful and seems nice.   
  
"Usako, this is Elysion Montgomery, she's Kritra's daughter." Endymion introduced them.  
  
"Hello, how's your mother?" Serenity asked as she shook hands with the girl, "You don't know how grateful we our to her."  
  
Elysion shook her hand and was about to reply, when she saw something, like a vision.  
  
8 Flash8  
  
A woman was sobbing quietly in her room. It was obvious that the woman was pregnant, by several months.  
  
"Mamo-chan." The woman wept, "Where are you?"  
  
The scene shifts and changes to something else......  
  
There was a man looked to be at least in his early thirties with jet-black hair and stormy blue eyes. He wore a regular shirt and a pair of jeans, but he looked unkempt.  
  
The woman that had been crying earlier was now in a room. Her platinum blonde hair was matted to her forehead by sweat. Her silver blue eyes held pain in them as she looked at him as if he was her lifeline.  
  
He wiped her brow, which reveal a golden crescent moon that shone brightly. "Come, you can do it." The man coaxed, "Just breathe deeply and push, Usako."  
  
Her eyes squeezed tightly as she made the effort to birth the babe.  
  
"Oh, Lady!" She moaned. "I can't take it!"  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Yes you can."  
  
"You're not the one doing this!" She moaned again.  
  
"Just one more, Usagi!" Ami yells. "I see the head!" She looked up at her, "Keep pushing!" A second later she said, "I've got her!"  
  
They all waited and listen to hear those sweet wails from the infant, but none came. "What's wrong with her?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"She's asleep!" Ami exclaimed. "The little princess fell asleep in the middle of the whole thing!" Then she pinched the child and she began to wail.  
  
It was music to everyone's ears in the room.  
  
They bundled the child up and cleaned up the mess and handed the child to her father. They took to each other immediately. He cooed and tickled her and she burbled a bit and stared at him with half lidded eyes.  
  
He sat on the bed next to the proud mother. "Look at our daughter, Usako." He cooed to her, "She's beautiful." He gave the baby to her.  
  
"I know." Serenity said in awe at the life they had created.  
  
8 end of flash 8  
  
Serenity frowned at the girl, who seemed to be spaced out the moment she touched her hand. "Elysion?" she waved a hand in front of the girl's face. "Heeellllloooo?"  
  
Even her companion noticed and began to whine, pushing his nose against her free hand. Elysion seemed to snap out of it, blinking a few times and shook her head. "Oh, sorry." She smiled a little, "I must have spaced out again."  
  
"Sounds like someone we know." Rei mutters.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Endymion asked, concerned.  
  
Elysion nods, "Yeah, I'm fine." She shrugged, "It's happens sometimes. I have a bit of psychometric in my blood. Mom told me I got it from my father." "Really?" Serenity asked then moved to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Yes." Elysion sighs, "So, am I going to be trained or not?" She asked bluntly than looks slightly ashamed. "Sorry if I'm being blunt and all, but I have to know."  
  
Endymion exchanged glances with the others and nodded, "Of course."  
  
Usa gazed at her curiously, "Where are you staying?"  
  
She blinked, "At a hotel. The Tsukikage Kizuno. Room 813." She answered, "Why?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "You'll stay here, at the palace and go to school with Usa and Kai." She paused, "You have been to school before, haven't you?"  
  
Again, Elysion blinks in confusion, "School? What's that?"  
  
"It's a place where children go to learn things, like math and stuff." Kai replied.  
  
She shrugged it off, "I have never been off the island before this." She told them nonchalantly, "There has never been a need to do so. Mama taught me everything I know. I don't understand why going to this......." She pursed her lips, "School is so important."  
  
Usa and Kai stood and walked towards the door, "Why don't you come with us." Kai invited, "Maybe you can help us with our homework."  
  
"Ok," She stood up too, "Thank you for your time and it has been a pleasure to meet you all." And she followed the other girls, only to pause and glance at her wolf, Terran.  
  
Terran raised his head, almost lazy like, and gave her a slight not, seemingly to reassure her as she left.  
  
Endymion and Serenity exchanged looks, then both turned to Terran, who was watching them closely.  
  
"Do you talk?" Luna asked walking, cautiously, towards the big wolf.  
  
Terran looks down at her, than shook his shaggy head.  
  
"Ah, but you understand us, don't you?" Hotaru nods.  
  
"Hey," Makoto walks in, "What's up?"  
  
"Yeah," Minako, followed by Ami, Haruka, and Setsuna, came into the room, "What's all the noise about?"  
  
Ami blinks and stares at the animal, "What's a wolf doing here?"  
  
Michiru sighs and explained about Elysion and Terran and the reason why they were there. "She is powerful for her age." Michiru relaxed a bit into the loveseat as Haruka sat next to her, throwing an arm around her. "But she doesn't seem to know how to control that power, too well."  
  
Endymion sighed and shook his head, "I don't understand why." He shrugged a little, "Krit is an excellent teacher. She would've been able to train Elysion easily, like she did me."  
  
"Maybe she wanted Elysion to explore a little." Makoto suggested, "She probably wanted her to have some experience dealing with other people besides herself and animals."  
  
"There is something strange about her." Artemis commented from his spot on the carpet, "Her aura is very familiar, yet we have never met her until now."  
  
That's when Terran stood up, gaining everyone's attention. It was clear that he wanted to talk, but couldn't do so. He looked towards Luna and Artemis for a little help.  
  
Luna and Artemis exchanged glances and shrugged, "Might as well give it a shot." Luna mumbles as she and Artemis projected their mind melds towards the wolf, who's eyes were closed.  
  
When he opened them again, there was now an insignia on his forehead. One would expect it to be a crescent moon, for the cats had crescent moons on their foreheads, but no, He, Terran, had an earth symbol on his forehead. It was a circle with a cross inside it, the earth symbol.  
  
This surprised them all. How in the world did this animal have an earth symbol? Was the question on many minds.  
  
They snapped out of it when the wolf cleared his throat. When he spoke, it was a deep baritone with a husky voice. "Thank you, Luna, Artemis." He nods slightly towards the shock kitties, "It would have been a long time before I would be able to converse with someone else, other than wolves and dogs, you know." He chuckled lightly.  
  
"You're quite welcome, Terran." Artemis said.  
  
"Why do you have an earth symbol instead of a moon?" Hotaru wonders out load.  
  
The wolf raised a shaggy eyebrow. "What else would it be, but Earth?" he quipped, "I am from this planet after all, you know." And smiled a little when she blushed. "So" He continued, "You want to know why Miss Kritra did not train her to her fullest capabilities?" He settled down.  
  
"Uh....yeah." Minako shifted in her seat.  
  
"It's because the girl needs training from people like herself." He explained, "Miss Kritra is a witch. That is all, but Elysion is not only a witch but an Elemental mage of sorts."  
  
"Elemental mage?" Ami's eyes narrowed with speculation, "What does that mean?"  
  
It was Serenity that answered, "A mage is a magician. They are stronger than witches." She didn't look around, only stared at the wolf in front of them, "They are more in tune to their element, whatever it may be. Elemental mages are more powerful than ordinary ones." She paused for a moment.  
  
"Wow," Rei said, "Didn't think you knew that one."  
  
Serenity did not rise to the bait, "We would be considered as Elemental mages, for we are the most powerful ones, but there are some mages that tend to be.....well......evil." She looks at the others, her face serious her mouth was pulled into a fine line, "Each mage has a light and dark side, like all living things, and each with their own demons. A mage must decide what they shall be. Evil or Good. Some become evil and some good." She glances back at Terran, "But I believe that Elysion is something different."  
  
Terran nods, "Yes, she is. Her element is the earth, not the soil or things that grow there, but the planet itself."  
  
"She draws her powers from the Earth?" Haruka's eyes narrowed, "But I thought the only ones that can do that is Mamoru-san, Koneko, and Usa." She leans forwards, "How is it possible that she can draw the power from the Earth itself?"  
  
Terran shook his head a little, "She doesn't know that she can. Remember that earthquake quite a few years back?"  
  
They exchanged looks of confusion and slowly nod, "Yeah." Makoto said slowly, "What about it?"  
  
He cleared his throat, obviously trying not to laugh, "Well, she had fallen down and skinned her knees a bit, but made quite a fuss about it. Then the whole island started to quake for at least five minutes until Miss Kritra found her."  
  
"That was her doing?" Rei's eyes looked like it was bugged out.  
  
"Well, in a way, yes it was." He replied, "It was not her fault. It was unintentional of course. She was only six at the time."  
  
"So," Hotaru gazed at him, "how old is she?"  
  
"Fifteen." He answered, "She'll be sixteen when the leaves turn brown and blown off the trees and the frost settles."  
  
"October." Setsuna said nodding. "The turning of the seasons."  
  
"What about her father?" Minako asked, "Have you ever seen him?"  
  
"Once, when I was a pup. I saw a picture of him." He answered, "She has his eyes. The color of an oncoming storm."  
  
"What did he look like?" Michiru inquired, "I might be able to sketch his picture if you tell me."  
  
The wolf shook his head, "My dear lady, I am a wolf, I do not see in those type of colors."  
  
"But you said-"He cut her off. "I've only heard what her mother has said. I believe it is true." He stood, "I must be off, Elysion needs her rest if she is ever going to control that power of hers. Good day, and it was a pleasure to meet you." With that said, he trotted off to find his Mistress.  
  
"We're going to have to figure this one out." Serenity said.  
  
Minako grins, "Looks like we've got a mystery to solve, gang!"  
  
They all had little sweatdrops on their heads, "Have you been watching that American show again? What was it? Scooby-Doo?" Rei shook her head.  
  
"Yeah!" Minako smiles cheerfully, "It's funny."  
  
"What are we ever going to do with her, Artemis?" Luna asked.  
  
"You just give up."  
  
An: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! 


	5. First day of school! NO SKIRTS!

Elysion sat in her new room. It was bluish gray with a bookshelf to one side, a lap on the nightstand beside her bed and a four-posture canopy bed with a cherry tree chest in front of her bed and a vanity on the other side of the room. A chest draw was next to the vanity, the closet was next to the bookshelf. There was a small balcony between her bed and the chest draw that over looked the city.  
  
All in all, the room seemed perfect. She walked around it a few times then, left to wander the hallways of the palace.  
  
She walked on and found the inside park, where Usa and the others were playing some game she had never seen before. It required a ball that one person would hold on one side and throw it at the people, who scattered around trying to avoid being hit. Then the other person catches the ball and throws it again. The people that were hit sat off to the side.  
  
'What an odd game.' She thought watching them. Suddenly she felt a pang of sadness fill her. ' I wish I could play.' Then turned around and left the laughter behind.  
  
As she wandered the halls, once again, she wondered if she would ever be that happy. Or have a family like Usa. She began to feel regret and a bit of jealously.  
  
She shook her head and idly wondered where Terran had gone. 'Probably with Luna and Artemis." She muttered as she turns onto another hall. She began to think about the time she had asked her mother about her father.  
  
8 Flash8  
  
"Mama," Elysion looks up at her mother, "Do I have a daddy too?"  
  
Kritra puts down her book and gazes at the small child. "Of course you do, Lys." She told her, "What brought that on?"  
  
Elysion bows her head a little, "Well, the animals have daddies and mommies, but I only have you." She looked up again, her stormy blue eyes filled with curiosity and a twinge of sadness.  
  
Kritra's expression softened even more as she stood and went into another room to get something, while Elysion waited, wondering what her mother was up to.  
  
She returned cradling something in her hands.  
  
"What's that mama?"  
  
Kritra showed her what it was; "This is the flower that your father gave to me before he left."  
  
Elysion touched the flower gently, almost afraid that it would break if she caressed it too hard. "Why did he live?" She switched her gaze from the flower to her mother, "Didn't he love you? Didn't you love him?" A thought suddenly crossed her mind, that caused her eyes to fill up with tears that threaten to fall, "Didn't-didn't he want me?"  
  
She was a bit surprised when her mother pulled her close and hugged her. "Oh, sweetheart." She whispered and kissed the child temple then squeezed her again; "He would've wanted you if he had known about you."  
  
Elysion wasn't sure what that meant and she could see that it only upsets her mother more, so she refrained from asking more questions.  
  
8 End Flash8  
  
"Elysion!" a voiced called and echoed in the empty hallways.  
  
Elysion look up from her daydream, snapped out of her musings.  
  
"Elysion...... there you are!" Usa's bright crimson eyes seemed to smile at her as she tugged on the younger girl's hand, "Come on! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Elysion allowed the older girl to drag her towards the dinning room, where the others were seated and starting to eat.  
  
Usa placed Elysion next to her and sat down her self and started to eat the food. Elysion quietly ate the rich food, but in sparse bites. Every other time she would drink water then returned to staring at her plate.  
  
"Elysion." Endymion said, taking a sip from his coke.  
  
The girl lifted her head and made eye contact with the King. "Yes?"  
  
"You're training will begin on Sunday." He told her, "You'll be enrolled into school on Monday, but first, you need to take a test to be emitted into the school and you most wear the uniform that the school gives you."  
  
She didn't reply for a moment, slowly thinking it over, then shook her head, "I won't be able to understand your letters." She told them.  
  
"You're illiterate?" Ami asked concerned.  
  
"No." She sighs a little, "I just can't read your books."  
  
"What she's trying to say is," Terran, who was on the floor like Artemis and his family, interrupted, "She can only read English. Those are the only books, besides the Language ones, that are in Miss Kritra's possession."  
  
"Oh," Serenity exchanged looks with her husband, "Maybe we should teach it to her or...." She trails off as her gaze slid to Luna, "Oh Luna."  
  
Monday...  
  
"I am not wearing that!" Elysion's voice ranged out early on that Monday morning. "It's too......yuck! How in the world do you wear this mess!?"  
  
Makoto sighs shaking her head, "You'd think she'd never seen a skirt before."  
  
Endymion glanced over his newspaper, "Knowing Kritra, Elysion has probably never seen a dress before, either."  
  
"I'll wear this, but not that!" Elysion's voice ranged out once more. "If I have to wear it, I won't go! You can't make me!"  
  
Rei laughed a little, "Think that's how you were when you started school, Usagi?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, "Nah," She buttered her bread then put jam on it, "That was the second day."  
  
Usa came down, remarkably unscathed, sitting down with a huge sigh to wait on Elysion. She grabbed some toast and ate it.  
  
"So, who won the war?" Haruka teased.  
  
Usa shook her head and briefly closed her eyes, "She did. She won the Battle and the War."  
  
"I did what?" Elysion walked, like nothing had happened. Her hair was still in braids, only without the ribbons that were laced through it and white shells on the end.  
  
Her uniform really cause them to take a real good look at her. "What are you wearing?" Michiru asked her, eyeing the outfit.  
  
"I say it looks real good on you." Haruka gave her the thumbs up.  
  
Elysion wore a boy's uniform that was black with gold lining, golden buttons and black and gold shoes. Her pants came to a modest knee high level.  
  
"Hey, I'm not wearing anything that can fly up!" she huffed a little, sneaking a piece of toast off of Usa's plate, "I never wore a skirt or dress before, and I ain't going to start now."  
  
"Oh boy, we've got a rebel." Luna groans.  
  
"At least she looks good in it." Artemis points out.  
  
"If you're in to that kind of thing." Diana adds.  
  
School-  
  
Usa groans again, "You know what class you're going to be in?"  
  
Elysion nods, "Yeah, I have math and P.E. with you." She carried her satchel over her shoulder, "Music, American History, Lit., Chemistry and lunch."  
  
"Hey, Usa, Elysion!" They paused, looking back as Kai ran up to them, "Nice outfit." She smiles at Elysion, "Come on, before we're late!"  
  
Usa nods in agreement, "Remember, Elysion, go to the office first, ok? Someone will show you around."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She mutters, "Unless they send me back."  
  
After arriving at the school, and the initial shock and argument with school officials, Elysion went on to her classes, not really paying attention to anything.  
  
She was seriously bored and glad that the day was almost over. She had one class left and it was Music.  
  
Elysion sat in the back of the class, not really wanting any attention from anyone else. So far she was annoyed by a lot of girls and few guys. The girls were asking weird questions and the guys were trying to date her. All in all, she did not want to be there.  
  
'I should've been home schooled.' She thought miserably.  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher said, smiling at his students. "We have a new student with us, that's just transferred here." He looks towards the back, indicating for Elysion to stand, which she grudgingly. "This is Elysion Montgomery." He smiled at her, "Would you like to say anything, Montgomery-san?"  
  
Elysion pursed her lips, ignoring the whispers around her. "No, sensei." She gave him a false smile, "I would not like to take away from your lessons with my blabbing." She sat down, the smile instantly gone from her face.  
  
The teacher, Hikoto, nodded, "What instrument do you play, Montgomery-san?"  
  
"Viola, piano, guitar."  
  
"Ah," He nods, "You were taught by your teacher, I presume?"  
  
"Iie." She shook her head, "My okaa-san taught me. She plays four instruments. Viola, piano, guitar, and drums."  
  
Again, he nods then went on with his lesson, allowing each student to pick up an instrument. Elysion chose a viola; since it was one of the first instruments she ever played and began to tune it very carefully. No one said anything; it was obvious that the girl knew what she was doing.  
  
By the end of the class, Elysion was certain that it was her favorite. She loved music and loved to play it.  
  
As she was getting ready to leave to meet Usa and Kai by the tree in the courtyard, Hikoto-sensei called her over.  
  
"Hai, sensei?"  
  
Hikoto looks her over; "I think I will put you in the advance class, Montgomery-san." He told, "I'll change it in a few weeks. Until then, why don't you practice on an instrument that you can't play very well, ok?" He smiled at her with gentle brown eyes, "We'll work on that. Now gone and go home, ok?"  
  
She bows, "Hai, sensei." She said, "Arigato." Then left.  
  
-Palace-  
  
It was dinnertime and Elysion had finished her homework in no time. She particularly was interested in the History homework she had. It was about Slavery in the US. She had read books similar back at home, that her mom had in the bookshelf and boxes, but it was very limited and decided to check the library for any information on it. Aside from the homework, she thought about practicing her piano skills, which really sucked, in her opinion.  
  
"How was your day, Elysion?" Michiru asked, "Make any friends?"  
  
Elysion shook her head, "It was fine and no, I didn't make friends." She sounded irritated to the others as she speared some vegetables, "More like I was annoyed by some weird people." She ate her food.  
  
Serenity was perplexed by this, "What do you mean?"  
  
Elysion growled a little, "Some girls were asking weird questions, like for instants," She mimicked the person, getting the pitch right and tossing her hair over her shoulder, "'Like, how did you get your hair, like, like that?'" She shook her head, "And the guys asked me to go somewhere with them."  
  
Usa laughed a little, "They were asking you out, Elysion."  
  
Elysion blinked, "Why? I have better things to do then sitting around." She drank her drink, "Besides, I have to finish this report for History and we have another report on something else." She shrugs, "I'm too busy to 'hangout' as you call it, at some of those stores."  
  
"You should." Ami told her smiling at her, "It's not good to be alone like that. You need friends."  
  
Again, she shrugged, "The only friends I have is the animals and Nigel."  
  
That got everyone curious, "Who's Nigel?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Just a guy I met on the ship when I was coming here." She looks around, "He's ok."  
  
"I'd like to meet this guy." Endymion said, "Since he's your friend and all."  
  
That's when Elysion smiled, "well, umm...." She sat up a little bit straighter, "I kinda told him I was visiting family."  
  
"You told him what?" Usa nearly dropped her food, "Why in the moon did you do that?"  
  
Elysion folded her arms, "Hey, he would've thought I was nuts if I had said everything that I told you," She glares slightly at Usa, "Meatball head."  
  
Usa drops her fork, "What did you call me!?" She glares openly at Elysion.  
  
Elysion quirked an eyebrow, "Or maybe it's yam head. Your hair looks more like yams than meatballs." She stood up, smirking, "Excuse me," She said as politely as she could, "I have a little math to finish."  
  
With a nod from Endymion she walked towards the doors, "Night guys. "Her gaze lingered on Usa, "See ya, yam head."  
  
"It's Usa! U-SA!" Usa shouts as the door closed then sat down, miffed, "Yams? How dare she!?"  
  
Endymion and Serenity exchanged looks with the others, silently laughing at the scene. 'They act like sisters.' Serenity thought shaking her head, 'They sound like Rei, Mamo-chan and me.'   
  
After awhile, they began to drift off to go else were.  
  
-Elysion's room-  
  
Elysion laid in her bed, staring at the canopy thinking about what happen that day. 'I should mail Nigel.' She thought. Then turned over, seeing Terran already asleep and closed her own eyes. 'Things are odd here.' Was her last thought before sleep took her over.  
  
Else where  
  
Kritra sat, legs crossed, eyes closed, mediating. She had been sitting there for hours on the cliff, when she opens her eyes. She stares out over the water as dawn approached the island. She sighs and shook her head, "So, it's coming." She frowned, "I might have to go to Japan myself....." She hesitated at the thought. 'That would mean seeing Ru again...and his family.' She shook her head. 'Goddess help me.' 


	6. Training and Fights

Elysion stretched her muscles, waiting for Endymion to show up. She had been practicing and training for nearly two months that she had stayed there. It had been hard and difficult, like her mother's training. She was used to waking up early to start out meditating, then go through her exercises. She had been thinking over what had happen all that month. She felt pretty bad when she told Nigel the true reason she was there. He had been angry and hurt, but got over it after a while and started talking to her again. She was glad because he was her only human friend at the moment and she didn't want to lose him.  
  
"Ready to work on your skills?" Endymion asked walking in and stood next to her.  
  
She got into a fighting stance, "Hai!"  
  
"Ok," He began, "Try that attack again, ok?"  
  
She nods and held two fingers in the air, "Electric Shock!" Lighting came out of nowhere as she pointed at Endymion.  
  
He erected a shield, deflecting the lighting, "Good! Now try the other one."  
  
She stopped her lighting attack and jumps in the air, floating, using the winds to hold her in place, "Rose blizzard!"  
  
A barge of rose petals appears out of nowhere and blinds anyone watching the match to lose sight of the two people on the field.  
  
-Observation room-  
  
"She's getting better at this." Serenity said, "With Mamo-chan training her, she'll be great."  
  
Michiru purses her lips, watching the fight with a critical eye as well as Haruka and Makoto. "Doesn't it seem odd that she looks familiar?" Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka nods, "Yes, it does."  
  
"Her eyes, they seem familiar." Makoto adds shaking her head, "It's like I've seen them somewhere, but I can't remember where."  
  
Luna, who was there, walks up to Terran. "Are you certain you can't tell us anything about her?"  
  
He shook his shaggy head, "There is nothing more I can say." He sighs, "She's a talented girl."  
  
-training room-  
  
"Celestial Bomb!" Endymion attacks her.  
  
She dodges it and throws something at it. Stopping the attack. That made everyone paused for a moment. Did she just throw a rose? He wonders shocked.  
  
-observation room-  
  
"A rose....." Serenity touched the window, "The only one that can do that is Mamo-chan."  
  
"How did she do that?" Haruka's eyes narrowed to slits. "How can she make roses?"  
  
"We have to keep a closer eye on her." Luna said. "Something about that girl is not right."  
  
-training room-  
  
"Water phoenix!" from her hands flew a phoenix made out of water, soaring towards him.  
  
"Fire Shield!" A flaming shield came in front of Endymion.  
  
The two elements collided and created steam.  
  
-observation room-  
  
"How's it going?" Usa asked watching the scene. "Anyone winning?"  
  
"No." Makoto told her.  
  
-training grounds-  
  
"Fire Saber!" Endymion shouts. "Ok, time to test you're sword fighting skills."  
  
"Lighting sword!" Elysion reached out and slashes the air. The sword appeared in her hand. "Ok."  
  
"Let's go!" Endymion became the aggressor, testing her defense moves. She dodged most of his parries and slashes and blocked the rest. She barley moved out of the way of his sword as it went over her head, singeing her hair a little and lost her balance, falling backwards landing on her butt. She looks up and saw the sword pointing at her.  
  
"Do you yield?"  
  
She pouts a little, "I yield."  
  
He smiles at her and held out a hand, which she took, and helped her up. "You did better than you have before, Lys." He told her, "But you need to work on fighting with the sword."  
  
"Ok." She mumbles, wiping the sweat from her forehead and sighing.  
  
"Hit the showers, kid." He grinned a little at her.  
  
"Ok, ok," She left waving him off and walked away.  
  
He looks up at the viewing glass, where he knew that the others were watching.  
  
-scene change-  
  
"It's here...." A voice says from the darkness. "The Jewel.....The Jewel is hereï."  
  
Many voices started whispering to each other. They sounded excited at the news.  
  
"Too long....." a lone voice whispers, "Been gone too long."  
  
"Yes Yes, Too Long Too long!" The other voices whisper at different times.  
  
"We shall get our revenge on them for banishing us!." Another voice ranged out.  
  
"REVENGE ! REVENGE!," the other voices hissed.  
  
-scene change-  
  
Kritra was chopping up some vegetables when she felt something cold curl around her body and shiver. 'This is not good.' She glances around, very alert. 'I hope they're ok.'  
  
She glanced at the pictures in her living room. There was one of her and her family, smiling into the camera; one of Mamoru and herself, then several of Elysion growing up and the appearance of Terran in the photographs in nearly every shot with Elysion. She picks up two of the pictures; the one of Mamoru and herself and one of Elysion and Terran when they were little.  
  
'This is my family. ' She thought. 'They are so far away from me.' She glances at the picture of her family. 'Even you.' She shook her head and sat heavily in her chair. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she began to cry. 'What am I to do now?' She wonders 'If-if they find out or if we tell them.....it'll destroy their family....' She sighs, 'Why is this happening now? Why?'   
  
"Why....." She whispers.  
  
Her questions went unanswered.  
  
-Next day-  
  
Elysion walks down the sidewalk, trailing behind Usa, Kai, and their friend Sishiya. Sishiya was taller than everyone in the group, with long fiery red hair and warm amber eyes. She was very energetic and always has a smile on her face. Elysion thought that she was ok; just don't give her any sugar. She had initially gone out to scout the city some more, but decided to follow Usa around.  
  
"So, Elysion," Sishiya was saying, "Where are you from?"  
  
Elysion said nothing for a moment.  
  
"Come on." Usa pleaded, "You never did say where you were from."  
  
She sighed, "Aurora Island."  
  
Kai blinks, "Where's that?" She looks at the others, "It's not on our map."  
  
Elysion smirks, "That's because it's cloaked in magic so no one would find it." She look at the sky for a moment, "My great-great grandmother thought it was a good idea." She switched her gaze to them, "They were witches."  
  
"Wow." Kai said.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a great explosion and screams as people ran away.  
  
"What was that?" Elysion looks around, "Usa? Kai?" She stood waiting for the smoke to clear, "Sishiya?!" She calls out to them.  
  
"Elysion?!" Usa ran up to her, "Kai and Sishiya have been knocked out!" She looks towards where the smoke was coming from. "What's happening?"  
  
A shiver ran up both their spines as they heard an evil cackle. A figure steps out of the smoke and in front of them. It was one and half stories tall with glowing red eyes and sharp white teeth. Its skin was the color of charcoal and it had no hair. It growled at the girls, saliva dripping from its' mouth as if it thought they where tasty.  
  
"I believe this is the time to run, Usa." Elysion grabbed onto Usa's arm.  
  
"But what about Kai and Sishiya?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Can you lift them up?" Elysion shook her head, "I'm not strong enough to fight this thing, Usa." She bit her lower lip, "I wish I could though." She looks at Usa, "I don't want to leave them either, but can we fight that thing?"  
  
Usa jerked away, "But I can." She raised her hand, "I'm a trained Senshi, and it's my job to protect this planet and the beings that live here." She took a breath and stared determinedly at the thing that was trying to destroy the town. "Pink Moon Crystal Power," She folds her arms in front of her, "Make up!"  
  
Elysion sat staring wide eyed as she watched Usa transformed into a Sailor Soldier. She had heard much about them but she never knew.....that Usa was one of them.  
  
"Stop it!" the newly transformed sailor soldier shouts, "I will not stand for the destruction of this beautiful city!"  
  
"Neither will we!" a chorus of voices shouted from behind.  
  
Elysion blinks and looks behind her. There, stood eight women clad in sailor uniforms with mini skirts and a man wearing tuxedo with a mask, holding a rose.  
  
"What the..?" All she could do was stare in shock, sitting next to the unconscious bodies of Kai and Sishiya. "What's going on here?"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars!" the woman in red shouts, "Here to burn you out!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury," woman in blue said, "I'm gonna put you on ice!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter here." A tall woman in green smirked, "You'll get a big shock from me!"  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus!" A pale blonde haired woman with a red bow in her hair and an orange sailor outfit yells. "I'll give you a heartache."  
  
"Uranus." A woman with a boyish haircut wearing a dark blue uniform. "I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Neptune here, will destroy you with elegance." An aqua haired woman announces wearing blue green sailor uniform.  
  
"Saturn is here to destroy you." A woman with short purplish hair said quietly.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," a tall dark green haired and dark skin woman said. "I deem that your time is up."  
  
"I'm Sailor Cosmos." A woman in white said.  
  
"And I'm Terra Warrior." The man in the mask said.  
  
"And I, transformed by the Neo Moon, am Neo Sailor Moon!" the pink senshi shouts, "And in the name of this New era, we shall vanquish you!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Terra Warrior asked Elysion, who still hadn't moved from that spot. The demon turns towards them, its eyes narrowed as it watched the two the moved towards them. "The Jewel....." It hissed reaching for them, "The Jewel..."  
  
"Look out!" Elysion shouts and jumps out of the way, also pushing Terra Warrior away and threw a few roses at it.  
  
The creature screams, clutching its bloody arm. "Yooouuuu...." It hissed again at Elysion, who stood off to the side, "You did thissss...."  
  
"We have to get them out of here!" Elysion indicated towards the two bodies.  
  
"Jupiter, Uranus, get those three to the palace, now!" Cosmos orders. "Come on!"  
  
"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" Neo moon shouts.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Celestial Bomb!"  
  
"Cosmic destroyer!"  
  
The creature screams as it slowly melts down into the ground. "We.....Shall.....Succeed....." was its last words.  
  
An: Thank you for support. I'm just sick right now.... I'll update more when I can. 


	7. Cures and hugs

Elysion stood in front two hospital beds in the Medical wing of the palace. It has been two weeks since the attack and Sishiya and Kai still have not awake. Serenity and Endymion had already reassured their parents that they were doing fine and can visit them anytime.  
  
The people that most frequent the room were: Ami, Hotaru, Rei, Serenity, Endymion, and of course, Usa. They had all been present in the room at one time or another. They were all worried; it was taking the girls too long to awaken.  
  
Elysion stares at them then switched her gaze to the wolf next to her. "Terran, have you seen anything like this?"  
  
The gray and white wolf shook his shaggy head, "No. Never in all my years have I seen such an illness." He stood and padded in between the two beds, sniffing at the people lying on the beds. "They smell like that bird your mother had drugged once to show you that poison, remember?" He turns and looks at her.  
  
She nods slowly, "Yeah, it was made with blow fish poison, snake scales, some human remains and other stuff that is deadly to any life form."  
  
"Do you remember the antidote?"  
  
Another sigh escaped her lips, as she shook her head, "Not really." She pursed her lips, "Do you think.....that that is what happened to them?"  
  
Terran nodded, "In any moment, their life signs should go flat and all."  
  
Just on cue, the heart monitors stopped and went flat, alerting the medical staff.  
  
Elysion stood silently in a corner, waiting patiently for a moment to do what was needed.  
  
Ami's deep blue eyes looked weary and sad as she shook her head, "I'm sorry." She turns towards the others and the parents of the two teenaged girls. "We've done everything we can for them."  
  
Sishiya's mom stood there, her tears find her angry brown eyes. "Why them?" She whispered. "Why?! What have they ever done?! What?!" She demands of the others.  
  
"Why didn't you protect them?" Kai's dad comforts her mom, "Then this wouldn't have happened to them!"  
  
Usa bows her head, "This is all my fault." She whispers as tears fell from her eyes, "I should've known....."  
  
"Stop that!" a voice rang through the room. Everyone suddenly turned towards Elysion, who had, up until now, been silent. She glares at them with piercing stormy blue eyes, as if challenging them to talk back to her. "Don't blame yourself or others for this." She told them and walked towards the two sheet covered beds and pulled the sheets off, "If anyone should be of fault here, it would be me." She sighs and looks at them. "I didn't recognized it for what it truly was."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serenity was bewildered at this child's announcement, taking on the fault for the girls' deaths. "You couldn't have known that they were going to-"  
  
"But they're not dead!" Elysion cuts in, "That's just it. These girls," She motioned to the bodies with one hand, "Have been poisoned by that demon or something."  
  
"Wait a minute," Minako narrows her crystal blue eyes, staring at her hard, "how do you know if they have been poisoned or not?"  
  
She sighed, "Terran and I were in here earlier trying to figure out what was going on with these guys." She began, "Terran told me that they smelled just like the bird that my mama poisoned when I was studying poisons and antidotes."  
  
"Wait a minute here," Kai's mother stared at Elysion in disbelief, "are you saying that...you poisoned them? Is that how you know this stuff?"  
  
Elysion's eyes blazed as her power level shifted slightly and her hands became fists, staring angrily at the woman. "NO!" She shouts at the woman, who was now clutching her husband, "YOU STUPID, STUPID PEOPLE!" She bit her lower lip for a second and tried not to slip and call them much worse than 'stupid'. "I am a freakin' witch! I've studied this crap for most of my life, so that would mean that I know more about this THAN YOU!" She took a deep breath and calmed down a little, reigning in her temper as she does so. She opens her eyes and sighs, "This is an old potion that dates back several hundreds of years ago. Witchdoctors used it to create so-called 'zombies'. It uses Blowfish needles, which has a neurotoxin in it, human remains, snake scales, and other things."  
  
"What does it do?" Hotaru asked. "To a person, I mean?"  
  
"When given to a victim, the victim goes into a type of coma or hibernation and the body seemingly shuts down." She explains, "So that even when a doctor checks it out, the body would seem dead. When the person is given the antidote, they are revived, a little sick, but they'll live."  
  
They all exchanges looks, "Do you know the cure?" Endymion asked her.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Elysion, do you know the cure for this?" Serenity asked this time.  
  
"Well.....uh......" She had the grace to look embarrassed, "I......forgot it."  
  
"We can always get Kritra to do it." Makoto said, "She'll know it for sure."  
  
"No!" Elysion shouts and quickly calms herself, "Um...that is...leave mom out of it. I'll remember it. I just have to find the stuff for it." With that, she quickly left the room and headed straight to her room.  
  
Once there she sat on her bed and rubs her face, "What the hell did I just do?" She asked the mirror across from her, "How in hell am I going to pull this off?"  
  
scene change  
  
The senshi exchanged glances at each other. They knew something was up. Elysion was acting odd around them and she couldn't seem to remember the antidote. It was then that Serenity made the decision. "We need Kritra." She told them, "According to Elysion, if the girls don't receive the antidote in the next seventy-two hours, they will die."  
  
"I'll get her." Haruka announced, "I remember where she lives."  
  
Serenity nods, "Good, but don't tell this to Elysion..."  
  
They all nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
-island-  
  
Kritra stood on the beach, calmly watching the tides come in and out, feeling the peace around her. She knew this day would come. That she would have to leave her home for nearly half a millennium.  
  
She heard a sound foreign to the usual calm and peace of the island, a man- made sound from a machine. She shielded her eyes as the machine landed near her and walked towards it, a bag in hand. "LETS GO!" She shouts over the roar of the engine.  
  
Haruka shot her a questioning look but took off again towards the capital of half the world: Crystal Tokyo.  
  
-next day-  
  
Elysion awake, still tired and exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping well, looking through all her books to find the right potion to give the girls. Again, she had not found it and was feeling upset and sad that she might not be able to save the girls. She stood and took a shower and got ready for breakfast. She wore baggy jeans with pockets on the knees and a black tank top. She slipped on some socks and went downstairs to the dinning room where she was met by an unexpected surprise.  
  
Her stormy blue eyes widen at the sight before her. She's not supposed to be here! She thought 'She's supposed to be back at home, safe and away from here! Not in the middle of it!'   
  
"Elysion?" Kritra looks up, noticing her daughter's presence at the door. "Are you alright?" Kritra's hair, that used to be shoulder length, was now well past her shoulder to her butt with the little white shells in them. She was dressed similarly to her daughter, only her pants were slacks and her shirt was short sleeved.  
  
She raised an arched eyebrow at her daughter, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to greet me properly?"  
  
Elysion snapped out of it and went to her mother, embracing her tightly, "I missed you and our island." She said.  
  
Kritra patted her back and smiled, "Well, if you still want to after your training, that is, you can return there."  
  
Elysion nodded and sat next to her, "But why are you here?" She asked, having a sinking suspicious of why.  
  
"They brought me here to cure those girls of the zombie draught." She answered drinking her coffee.  
  
Elysion glares at the senshi, who were unfazed by the teen, calmly eating their foods. "Now, now, honey," Kritra said, getting her daughter's look, "Even if you have figured the cure out, you would have had a tough time finding the ingredients to it." She shrugged lightly, "I have everything that is needed with me. I will give them the antidote. Then everything will be alright and I will be heading home."  
  
True to her words, Kritra treated the comatose girls quickly and spent the rest of her time with her daughter.  
  
"I know that they haven't figured it out yet, Elysion." She said as they made their way towards the door, "I know it will be hard on you if it ever gets out. But always remember the ones who love you and that you'll always have a home on Aurora Island." She stops at the door and kisses her daughter's forehead, "Be good." And then she left.  
  
Elysion watched, with a twinge of sadness, as the helicopter lifted off carrying her mother back to the island.....alone.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. 'This is going to be so complicated.' She thought and walked back inside and into her room, closing the door and lying flat on her stomach on the bed. 'I wish things were easier.....on us all......' with a sigh, she fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	8. sorting out thoughts

An: This Is scene change. Yeah. I started updating….won't be a new chapter til I get these up again.

In the middle of the night, Elysion suddenly awoke; sweat dripping from her forehead, body shaking as if she were cold.

Just a dream. She thought as she rubbed her face, trying to erase the last remnants of her dream. It wasn't real. I'm safe. She sighs as she looks over to the spot where Terran usually sleeps, but was now vacant. She got out of bed, worried about her friend and decided to look for him.

Two in the morning. She shook her head as she crept through the empty hallways of the palace. It seemed to almost seem as if the whole palace was deserted to her. The shadows played on the walls that where near widows that should the moonlight shining through.

She turned the corner and was startled to hear a sudden noise, like crying. With her curiosity piqued, she postponed her search from the wolf to what this new sound was.

Creeping closer she heard voices, soothing the one that was crying in a lighted room.

"It's ok, Usa, everything is going to be ok." She heard the voice of Serenity say.

"But-but it felt so real." Usa sniffed, "It came and took him, mama. The thing took Helios!"

"Usa," This time it was Endymion's smooth voice that soothed the child, " Helios is safe in Elysian, you know that."

"I know papa, but it….it was so real.…I don't think I can ever go back to sleep." She stated.

Elysion peaked in the room, careful not to reveal her presence to anyone as she watched the whole thing.

Endymion had his arms around the teen, holding her close, giving her the comfort that she needed, while Serenity was on the other side of them, rubbing her back.

"It'll be ok, honey. It is all a dream."

" Yeah, Usa," Diana jumps up on the bed and curls up on Usa's lap, " Dreams can't hurt you."

"Thanks." Her voice was groggy and tired, almost as if she was about to drift off to sleep again.

Elysion watched as they tucked Usa in and kissed her goodnight. She backed away carefully and hid while they left, shutting the door behind them and went back to their rooms. She sighed, feeling the sense of envy and sadness that crept over her and into her heart. She knew she had no reason to be jealous of Usa, after all, being a princess must be tiring on the girl, but she couldn't help it. Usa had a happy family, friends, a good life, while she, Elysion, had her mom, Terran, the island, and no father. It wasn't that she didn't have a good home or life or a happy family, she did; but there was always this one thing that was missing from her life and that was a father.

She wandered the hallways, aimlessly now having given up the search for Terran, and thought of how life could be if she had ever grown up within these crystal walls. Would she be like Usa? Or something else entirely different? She didn't know and knew that she would've missed out on a lot of things if she had.

She stood in front of a door and opened it. It was the door to the inside park that was in the middle of the palace.

The moonlight filtered through the great glass windows, giving the surroundings a pale glow to them. It was in this that Elysion wanders in, losing herself in the maze of plants and flowers. She stood in front a small pond that was built in the middle of the park.

She sat, staring at her reflection. ' You have your father's eyes.' She started to grow angry at her image and struck out, destroying her reflection. I don't want to have his eyes! She thought furiously as tears started to blur her sight and fall to her cheeks, I want his love…I want a daddy.

"Elysion!" Usa yells looking around, "Elysion! Come on, it's time for School!"

She sighed and walked down stairs to the dinning room, where everyone was having breakfast, "Has anyone seen Elysion?"

Minako looked up from her waffles, "What?" She ate a bite, "Isn't she in her room?"

The pink haired teen shook her head, "No." She went and sat down, "Her bed was made and her clothes are gone."

"Maybe she left early." Ami suggested taking a sip from her cup of orange juice, "she might want to be there early."

Usa shrugged and left, "I'll see you this afternoon, ok?"

"Bye sweetie!" Serenity calls out.

But Elysion was not at school either. In fact, no one had seen her all day and that was starting to worry the Senshi.

"Where could she be?" Makoto sat heavily on the sofa, "I mean, she can't have gone far and she doesn't have any money."

Elysion stood on the deck of Crystal Tokyo Starlight Tower, where you could go up and watch the stars come out at night. She had been there all day long, staring off into space, watching the sky grow from bright to dark, waiting for the sun to set. Someone had told her that the view was spectacular from the tower and had shown her the way to it.

At the moment, she was humming a song her mother had taught. Her mother had a lovely singing voice and had often sung her to sleep or while cooking she would hum an occasional tune.

She watched the sun slowly drift from the sky.

"It's a little past supper time" She began to sing, watching the stars starting to peak out of the darkened sky, "I'm still out on the porch step sittin' on my behind." She sighed a looks down at the soon-to-be, quiet streets of Crystal Tokyo as the lights began to appear all over the city.

"Waiting for you.

Wondrin' if everything's alright,"

She turned and started walking away from the deck riding the elevator down to the main level than walked off towards the palace, singing barely above a whisper,

"Mama said, "Come in girl, don't waste your time,"

I said, "I've got time. Well he'll be here soon.""

She shook her head, how many times had she done that?' She wanders to herself, ' How many times had she sat, waiting for her father to appear?'

"Five years old and talkin' to myself.

Where were you? Where'd ya go? Daddy can't you tell?"

She chuckled to herself, 'Where indeed, father?' How uncanny that the song her mother taught her reflected her situation perfectly? It was almost as if the singer or writer, knew what was going on in her life. She looks up ahead, noticing that she was getting closer to home.

"I'm not tryin' to fake it, and I ain't the one to blame."

It was true that her mother didn't blame her; her mother blamed herself for this mess. Many of times she had heard her mama sobbing in her room that she shared with the young girl. 'It must've hurt her.' She thought, allowing her tears to run uncheck. 'To see him again and know he only sees you as a friend.'

"No, there's no one home in my house of pain.

I didn't write these pages and my script's been re-arranged.

No, there's no one home in my house of pain."

She was only a block away from the palace, feeling deep sorrow for her mother and sadness for herself. She didn't want to break their family up. They had deserved to be happy. It would hurt them to find out…but at the same time, she wanted him there. She wanted him to protect her, like a daddy should and spoil her a little. To scare off perspective boyfriends. To meet her fiancé and give his blessings or walk her down the isle when she would get married. It hurt not to have him there.

Elysion paused for a moment, ' If he ever found out…would he love me?' She didn't want to think about that and brush another tear away. She hated this…

"Wasn't I worth the time?

A girl needs a daddy like a dance to mime and all the time,

I looked up to you.

I paced my room a million times."

She began to question her mother's choice in telling her who her father really was. 'Why couldn't he be someone else?' She wonders looking up at the sky for guidance, 'Why couldn't he be anything else, but a king with a family? What did we do so wrong to deserve this?'

"And all I ever got was one big line, the same old lie.

How could you?

Well I was fifteen and still talkin' to myself.

Where were you? Where'd ya go? Daddy can't ya tell?"

She stood before the door and almost laughed at herself. ' I am talking to myself, aren't I?' she mused as she turned the knob and walked in, 'I must be going crazy.'

Elysion came face to face with two very angry Sovereigns; their worried looking daughter, and their guards. She silently wished she was still back at the deck and knew she shouldn't have left. 'Oh well.' She thought with an inaudible sigh, 'time to face the music.'

"Where on Earth have you been?!" Serenity pulled the girl into a hug then looked at her, "You had us all worried about you Elysion!"

"Anything could have happened to you!" Endymion added, "And Kritra would've killed me if she knew we had lost you!"

Rei nods, "Yeah, and you didn't tell us where you were going or anything!"

"No one knew where you were!" Haruka scolded in a harsh tone, " Not even that guy, what's his name…Nigel! Knew where you were!"

Ami frown deepen, "And you missed a day of school as well." She folded her arms and gave the black girl a stern look, "How are you going to get into college if you keep this up?"

"And you had us worried that someone had kidnapped you?" Michiru adds, "What if you got mugged? Or worse! Raped?"

"You can't go wandering around the city if you do that!" Minako pointed out, "You could've been killed!"

"No matter how safe it may seem," Makoto sighs, "Crystal Tokyo is not all that safe as it seems."

Setsuna nods, "In all my years, I've seen that this is true." She told her, "Nothing is completely safe. There is always going to be that type of danger around. You need to be more careful, Elysion, if you're going to live here."

"Not all battles can be fought with weapons or power." Hotaru added on a wise note.

Elysion shook her head, sighing as she moved through the room.

"Where are you going?" Usa asked, confused, "Aren't you even going to tell us where you've been or at least apologized?"

Elysion glanced behind her, "I'll apologize later…I just needed…some time alone." And with that she left.

AN: Yeah, it's…just lying around…and..yeah…sending more…uhuhuhuhuh…


	9. A song from the mind

An: I dunna own any songs in the course of this story,

Elysion ate quietly, occasionally eyeing her dinner partners. It had been a half a month since the incident and they were still a little tense. She wasn't sure why they were, but it was starting to get on her nerves. Lately there have been more attacks and more people sent to the hospital. Each had fallen into the same death like coma that Usa's friends had been in. It had gotten so that her mother had left the ingredients and recipe with her. By now they had to restock their supply, for there were many people who needed the antidote.

Then, the whole ground shook and screams were heard floating into the palace.

"There's too many of them! Run!" Some man yells.

"Come on!" Usa shouts getting up and calling out her henshin then setting off to where the source of the screams where coming from.

The others followed suit, Endymion paused long enough to say to Elysion, "Stay here, it's safer." Then ran after them, summoning his powers.

Elysion frowns and stood up. 'I can't just sit around here!' She walked out towards the doors and looked around the hallway as people ran everywhere. 'I've got to do something….but what?'

"Lighting Shock!" Terra Warrior shouts, pointing his hand at one of the demons as he fought another, using his fire saber. He took a quick glance around at the others before defeating his enemy. They were struggling too; there were just too many shadow demons for them. Even Cosmos seemed strained and she is the most powerful of them all.

'Gods, if you're even paying any attention to us' he prayed silently as he, yet again, destroyed another demon coming up from behind. 'send us a little help here.' He whirls around just in time to slice another demon in half. "There are too many of these damn things." He mutters.

Then, several roses appeared, hitting each of its targets, exactly where the person wanted it to be and they exploded.

"What the?" Mars looks up as the others looked around. For a moment, they would be able to rest for a while until the next wave came.

A figure jumps down in front of them.

"Who are you?" Neo moon asked.

The newcomer pulls the hood down and revealed her face. It was obvious that it was female, but her attire was odd. For one thing, it seemed to be some sort of prince outfit.

The coat of it was long sleeved with a few pockets. It parted at the bottom to reveal a frill of green, like a skirt but not, and black shorts with green and gold shoes.

The shoulders had what seemed to be shoulder guards of some sort that looked to be an emerald green with gold lining the base and black tassels over the shoulder and arm.

On her neck, where the uniform started, was a dark green brooch with the earth symbol on it and a strap of braided clothe ran from there to her other shoulder. Strapped to her waist was a sword in a black scabbard. Her bangs were three different colors, dark green, gold, and black, the same colors as the beads on two braided locks of her hair. The rest of the beads were back were few and sparse in her hair.

She wore a mask so they wouldn't see her face and a red rose in her right breast pocket completed the outfit.

The girl didn't reply, instead turned her back on them as a figure appeared in front of them.

"Who are you, girl, to interrupt our fun?" A man asked. He was fair, light skinned complexion with dark, almost black, brown eyes and wore casual clothes that consisted of white slacks and a light blue shirt.

She looks up at him, "What do you mean?"

He frowns, "Do you fight for good and whatnot, or for lovely evil darkness that is within us all?" He floated down and stood in front of her. " What say, you child?"

She smirked, "I don't fight for love, and I don't fight for justice either."

Terra warrior frowned in confusion like the rest of them.

"The why did you save us?" Cosmos asked, as she and the others readied themselves to fight this weird girl.

The man smiled, "Well then, you should come with me." He looks her over a bit, "What is your name?"

"Called out from the bowels of the Earth, summoned by her cries, I'm Bishojou Kamen Senshi, Neo Chikyuu Senshi." She pulls out her sword and points it at him, "And you, her own child turned against her, shall perish." She ran towards him, dropping her cape, with her sword raised, "Lighting Slash!" She bought it down getting a direct on the surprised man.

He clutched his shoulder and stared venomously at the girl, "I'll get you for this." He snarls before starting to fade, "Remember my name! Jamil!" Then he disappeared and as he did so some of the shadow demons appeared.

Neo Terra Warrior grabs her cape and puts it back on and began to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Jupiter shouts at her and ducked a punch before kneeing it in the gut. "Aren't you going to help us!?"

She looks over at them, "You don't need me anymore." She just up on to a near by roof. "See ya!" and disappears from sight.

Elysion sighed, staring out the widow. She couldn't think straight anymore and it was affecting her grades in school, well, except one class and that was Music. She really didn't know why she couldn't concentrate. It was like everything was a blur to her and she felt tired a lot.

The battles seemed to become more frequent, though the shadow demons seemed rather weak, but a problem nonetheless and that new warrior that shows up out of the blue, then disappears again really was staring to bug the Senshi.

She rubbed her face and looks down at her guitar, just playing random notes, not really making an effort to actually play it.

"Hey, Elysion." She looked up, breaking her train of thought as Serenity entered the room. She wore casual clothes, seeing as it was the afternoon and that it was a Saturday deemed that she should wear pale jeans and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. "What are you up to?" She asked and sat down in one of the extra chairs there.

Elysion glanced at her, "Nothing much," she replied, switching her gaze to her instrument. "Just thinking."

Serenity nods, "Yes, well, there has been a lot of things happening lately." She relaxed into the chair, "But, Mamo-chan and I, and of course the others, couldn't help but noticed that you seemed tired lately." She frowned a little, "You have dark circles under your eyes. Have you been sleeping well?"

Elysion didn't reply, only strummed a few cords on the guitar, trying to think of something to play. "What do you want to hear?" She asked not looking at the regal queen, who was studying her closely.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Serenity said, "Anything would do."

Elysion nods, "Ok." She paused for a few moments then nods again, "I know," She glances at the queen with a slight smirk, "How about Aerosmith's 'I don't want to miss a thing'? It's a very good song."

Serenity nods, "Ok, I think I've heard of them before."

"They're an American band, very good. I used to listen to their albums and cds at home."

"A music lover." Serenity smiled a little, "Well play already."

Elysion began to play, humming along with the cord for a while, before singing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,

Watch you smile while you are sleeping,

While you are far away and dreaming,"

They didn't notice, Endymion sneaking in and sit next to his wife. He leans over and whispers in his wife's ear. "Hey, what's going on?"

Serenity kissed him on the cheek and answers, "Nothing much, just listening to Elysion playing and singing."

Endymion puts an arm around her and smiles, "She's pretty good."

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,

I could stay lost in this moment forever,

Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Usa asked as she, Hotaru, and Setsuna walked in, followed by Minako.

Serenity shushed them then invited them to sit down and listen.

Elysion had turned everything out, only concentrating on the sound of the instrument and her voice. She closed her eyes, playing the song to it's fullest potential. She loved this song; it was sad and happy all at once.

"I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

Michiru peaked inside of the room, hearing the song all the way down the hall. She wanted to know who was singing and playing. 'She's good.' she thought with a faint smile, ' she plays with such intensely and emotion that it really reaches out to the listener.' She stood near the door as Makoto, and Haruka showed up.

"She's singing?" Haruka sounded a little surprised as she watched the girl.

"She's good isn't she?" Michiru commented.

"Very." Makoto agreed.

"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,

And I wondering what you are dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you are seeing,"

Elysion was working up the crescendo and actually stood up with the guitar, not missing a beat. She was handling it like it was an electric guitar.

"Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever"

"Wow, I wish I could play like that!" Usa whispered to her friend. "And the song is sooo cool."

Hotaru nods, "It has such emotion in it." She wiped her eyes, "it almost makes me want to cry."

"I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

And I don't want to miss one smile,

I don't want to miss one kiss,

I just want to be with you right here with you,

Just like this, I just want to hold you close,

I feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment,

For all of the rest of time"

She opened her eyes and was looking out the window again; it was a bright day, so then why was she playing a sad song? She didn't know and didn't care at the moment, she was caught up in the music and she felt free, like she didn't have a care in the world. 'That's how music is supposed to be!' She thought, starting to finish up the song.

"I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing"

When the last note faded, applause broke out from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw that most of the senshi were there. Her cheeks began to feel really hot as a very deep blush stained them.

"That was great, Elysion!" Usa cheered, "Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?!"

"It..…wasn't a big deal, Yam-head." Elysion told her, "I just like to..…uh…..fool around with things, that's all. Besides," She went and sat down, "I'm not that good."

"Can you play another one for us? Please?" Usa pleaded, forgetting that Elysion had called her 'Yam head', in favor of another song.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Uhh..…how about another American song, since that it seems that's all you've listened to." Michiru suggested.

Elysion shrugged, "I know very few Japanese songs and they're Anime theme songs." She smirked, "Mama loved Anime, said it was her favorite cartoons."

"Well then, give us one." Haruka told her.

"Ok….. um….. how about Fukai Mori….. other wise known as, 'Deep Forest'" She didn't wait for a reply and began to sing it.

"  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind

still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest

Exhausted, without the strength to search

people vanish into the infinite darkness

If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?"

There was a brief moment in silence as she turned and began to play the piano, instead of the guitar.

Somewhere else in the palace, a priestess was looking deep into the flames of a sacred fire. Her eyes snapped opened from the meditation. She felt something, but she wasn't sure what it was. Again, she closes her eyes and began to pray, asking what the enemy wanted.

" As we live on,

we lose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out"

The fire roared, almost reaching the ceiling then settled a little as it revealed a little of what the enemy had wanted. Inside the priestess's mind was a crystal, but it was smaller than the ones that they had, like a gemstone of sorts.

'Why do they want it?'

"

The days pass by and change,

without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,

and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!

If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again"

In another place, a man started at the crystal in his hand, examining it closely, then switched his gave up towards the machine in front of him. He stood and walked calmly over towards the machine, touching it carefully like it was fragile glass and if pushed too much, it would break. He looked down at his hand and grinned, 'soon, I'll have enough power to get them back for what they did.' He thought.

" We live our lives

wandering to the ends of the earth.

Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,

in search of the light."

Elysion was starting to feel a little tired, like she had ran a mile or so. All she knew was that something was not right. Those monsters were after people with jewels, but she didn't know why they were so important. 'And those dreams are becoming more and more frequent. I have to do something about them, but what?'

" As we live on,

we lose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out"

Makoto's eyes narrowed on the girl's back, trying to figure out where she had seen those eyes before. It was on the edge of her memory, but she couldn't figure it out. It was as if someone was trying top keep her or them from remembering and making the connection.

'What is this girl hiding and why didn't she want us to call upon her mother for help?' she wondered, 'there is something very wrong with that girl and we're going to find out what it is!'

"We live our lives

wandering to the ends of the earth.

Closing off

the way back,

we walk on for eternity."

Elysion began to slow down her tempo to match the song as she came to the end of it. Something in her mind nagged and gnawed away at her about her dreams. The ones with the blood and the dead bodies, with something shining on their chests. She knew she would have to figure it out soon, or people may die, if she didn't. 'Maybe I should tell them about my dreams.…' She shook her head slightly at the thought, 'No, they would only worry about me even more.'

"We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,

unable to cry out, for eternity..."

Soon after the song ended there was an attack. Elysion sighed as she heard the Senshi rushing off to fight the enemy.

An: Next chapter coming soon.


	10. Attack of the shadows

' Dreams'

_' "What is this?"' She looks around franticly trying to find the direction to go in. She was inside of a building, the hallways were dark as if it had never been touched by light in centuries of it's being. She began to walk down the hall, looking for a way out of this maze as she heard screams and curses from far away and began to run towards them. She felt a great urgency to get to that place, something important was there, she had to find it! She had to help those people screaming._

_She rounded the corner, stopping suddenly as her eyes laid on the carnage before her and started to back away, ' "No…..no!! It can't be, they're not dead!!"' She turned around to run, when she came face to face with a Machine that had various crystals within it, but two places where empty._

_A faceless person stood, holding Terra Warrior by the neck. Its laughter echoed in the room and the halls as it removes one hand, still holding the warrior with the other like he was a doll, then put its hand inside of him and pulled it out, tossing Terra Warrior like trash. In its hand it held a golden crystal, cover in blood. Then it turned to her, ' "You're next…..'"_

_' "No….."' She started to run away, tears streamed down her face as she ran, ' " NO! DADDY!'"_

' End'

"NOOO!!!" She screamed in her sleep, "STOP IT!"

The lights in the room flicked on as the sleepy bedraggled senshi came in, fearing the worse. They were slightly relieved to see that there was no immediate danger as they had thought.

"Elysion," Endymion shook her, trying to wake her up, "Wake up, Elysion, it's just a dream."

Terran stood by, fearing the worse for his charge, whining a little.

Elysion's terror filled eyes shot open. She struggled at first, against Endymion's hold on her. "Stay away from me! Get away! Murderer!" She cried.

He held her down until he was sure she was fully awake. At this point, most of the Senshi went back to bed, seeing that he had everything under control. Serenity left with Usa, putting her back to bed and came back, sitting on the other side of the bed as Elysion cried.

"Shhh, Elysion, it's ok, everything is fine….." Endymion reassured her, glancing at

Serenity, while comforting her. "What was the dream about?"

She rubbed her eyes and sighed "It's nothing. Don't worry about." She laid back down and turned on her side. "It was just a nightmare..…"

The two monarchs exchanged looks, "Ok, but if you have another one, we want you to tell us." Serenity told her, getting up.

Endymion nods and stood up as well, "I hope you sleep well, Elysion, good night."

"Good night Elysion." Serenity turned off the light and closed the door.

"Elysion?" Terran looks up at her curiously, "Are you sure you don't want to tell them? These nightmares of yours are becoming more frequent. Pretty soon, you won't be able to sleep!"

Elysion turned over, turning her back on him, "I'll be fine, Ter." She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Next Day

Elysion walked down the sidewalk towards the palace after school. Usa and her friends had gone to a near by arcade and had offered if she would've like to go with them. She had, obviously, declined and told them that she had to finish up her homework, to which Usa had pointed out that she didn't have that much to do and could do it later. In the end she had her way and left the group of girls, heading back home.

The truth was that she was feeling rather tired lately, almost as if she was being drained of her energy.

"Hey, Lee-kai!"

Elysion stopped and looked behind her as her friend Nigel strolled up to her with some girl next to him. "Nig-chi." She hugged him and smiled tiredly at him. "Who's your friend?"

The girl was a little taller then her, with long mid-back dark purple hair and light pink eyes with a dark complexion. She wore a violet tank top with white short and white shoes. She smiled at Elysion and offered her hand, which she took. "I'm Sara Nekohino."

She said, "You must be Elysion, Nigel has told me a lot about you."

"Please to meet you Nekohino-san." Elysion said and looks back at Nigel. "Nig-chi, what are you doing out?" She smirked, "Shouldn't you be indoors where people won't see you?"

"It's not like that..… We're getting something to eat." H sounded slightly miffed but was grinning anyway. "Want to come?"

"Well..…" She shrugged, "I was going to go back home and take a nap."

"What?" He smirked, "Baby needs her nappy-by?"

She punched him in the shoulder, "No, I just been tired lately, that's all."

He wiggled his eyebrows a little, "What have you've been doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'd love to come with you, but I'm just so tired now." She started to walk off, "I'll hook up with you later." She winked at him, "If you're not too busy!" Then ran off.

She entered the palace tiredly, walking towards the study, wanting to get some work done. She had two reports due next month, a presentation, and a concert tomorrow. Though, she hadn't told anyone about it. She had assumed that they would be too busy to attend, with being monarchs and guardians…ect, therefore they wouldn't be able to come.

She sat heavily into her chair and stared ahead before pulling out her concert music to study it. She had made all the changes she could make to the sheets of music.

"Hey Elysion." Michiru walked in with a book in hand. "How are you today?"

"Fine, just studying my music." Came the answer, "I have a concert tomorrow and I have to study my solo part, even more now." Her head jerked up, realizing what she had done and looked towards the aqua haired woman.

She only smiled at her and walked over towards her to look at the music. "Ah, Mozart's Symphony No. 12 and 29. Lovely pieces, I do say." She switched her gaze to the girl,

"Why didn't you tell us this before? What time does it start?"

"I didn't think you guys would come." Elysion admitted, "I mean, come on, you guys always have those meetings and things. It's only a concert. There'd be more."

"But this is you're first concert, Elysion." Michiru said gently, "We have to be there. First performances are the better then the last performance." She took her books and walked towards the door, only pausing to ask, "What time?"

"8:30pm at the-"

"I know where." Michiru smiled, "It's always held there. I'll tell the others, bye."

'Bye."

And for a while, Elysion stared at the door, not believing that any of this was real. After all, they were the senshi and they didn't go to mundane shows or concerts…..do they?

She shook her head and sighed 'Only one-way to know. And I'll know about it tomorrow…..'

Next night…

Elysion looks around at the players as they got tuned and milled around, talking to each other, when Hikoto-sensei, ran in with a huge grin on his face, called to his students.

"Children! Children come here! I have an important announcement to make!"

They moved in closer to him, making to hear what the fuss was about.

He cleared his throat, "Tonight, we don't only have the privilege of playing for your families, but also for the Royal Family and the Royal guards." He grinned at them, "Now, don't be nervous, but play to your best abilities and play out! Sit up straight and look like the professionals that I know you are!" He walked towards the stage, "Now, it's time we go on, Elysion?"

"Yes Sensei?" She walked up to him with her instrument in hand.

He smiled gently at her, "Do your best, my dear. I know you will wow the audience, tonight." With that he called them all to the stage and they began to play their first piece.

All the while in Elysion's mind one thought repeated itself. 'They came.'

It was nearly done and her solo was coming up with the others as the back up. She rose, dressed in her concert black, which was reminisce to the outfit the queen wore only instead of the sleeves where several black straps and a velvet chocker with the earth symbol on it. She took a deep breath as her teacher announced that she would be playing Storm of Sorrow, by Halvah Delionne.

She looked out into the crowd, held up her instrument and began to play.

As she played, something terrible happened.

Shadow demons appeared and began to wreak havoc on the people, but none of them were in the most danger then she was.

She stood, shell shocked, staring as the demon came forward, reaching out to her. "ThE JeWeL…….YoU HaVe ThE jEwEl…."

Its claws clamped around her throat, forcing her to drop her beloved instrument, sending it to mash into little fragments on the polished wooden floor. Her brown hands clasped at the single ebony hand that was chocking the life out of her.

'I don't wanna die!' she thought, 'Daddy! Someone! Help me!'

Terra Warrior looks around franticly as he heard a weak voice calling out to him.

'Daddy….help…' were the only words he heard. He glanced around at Neo Sailor Moon, who was having no problems with the monster as she and Saturn finished it off.

'Then who was it?' He destroyed his last demon and glanced at the stage, catching sight of Elysion and the shadow demon. "Elysion?!" he ran towards her, killing any and all demons that dared to get in his way. 'I've got to save her!'

'Oh goddess, I'm going to die!' She felt hot tears streak down her face as she felt herself becoming limp and darkness edging at the corners of her mind. 'Daddy…..mama…I- ' She passed out before finishing that thought.

'NNOOO!!' Terra Warrior cries in his mind as he watched horrified as Elysion's body became limp in the shadow demons hand.

The Demon opened its hand, and cupped the girl's body in the other. "GeM rEvEaL!" the monster yells.

Instantly, a light began to emit from Elysion's body and a gem appeared. It was a golden bronze crystal that appeared hovering close to her body.

"Rose Whip!" He sent the thorny whip at the monster, creating a deep gash on its back.

He decided to use his old attack, "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" The power collected in his hand and shot out at the target.

The demon dropped the girl, screaming as it slowly melted away. "SoO close…..…"

Uranus and the others came running up as Terra Warrior knelt by Elysion's body.

"Is she ok?" Neo Sailor moon asked her father.

He didn't reply as he touched the crystal and focused on returning it to her body.

The crystal and her body glowed a bronze color as it disappeared into her body.

"Mercury, stats." Cosmos said.

Mercury put her visor on and typed on her computer, analyzing the girl, who was being cradled against Terra Warrior. "She's going to be ok." She announced, "Just a bruise on her windpipe and neck. She'll be fine in a few days."

Jupiter pursed her lips watching Elysion sleep. "What I wanna know is why they are always after her."

"And why they are after her jewel." Venus added, "It must have some powers that can be used against us. Why else would they want it?"

Terra Warrior stood up, cradling the girl close against him. "Lets discuss this at home." He told them, "Where it is safer."

Mars nods, "Yeah, and afterward, I'll go to the sacred fire. It might show me something….."

:Palace:

Endymion sighs as he closes Elysion's door. The girl was fine, sleeping easily as if it had been a normal day. Terran was in there, watching over her, making sure she was ok. He had nearly gone ballistic when he and the cats saw them come in. He didn't leave her side for a moment and volunteered to stay with her.

Endymion turned and walked down the hallway towards the library where they were meeting to discuss what had happened. All the while his mind kept wondering how Elysion could talk to him, mentally and why she called him '_Daddy_'. He was in such deep thought that he missed most of what's been said.

Serenity was worried. She didn't know what was going on with the Shadow Demons appearing and that masked warrior girl. She glanced over at her husband, finding him inattentive to the conversation at hand.

"Mamo-chan?" She called, placing a dainty hand on top his, snapping him out of his musings.

"Usako?" He looked at her, but did not smile. His mind kept playing the words the voice had said. 'Daddy, help' and 'Daddy.…mama…I -'. It all kept playing over and over again in his mind. 'Why did she call me that?' He wondered, 'And more importantly, how was she able to contact me through the mental link I have with Usa and Usako?'

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked, her silver gray eyes full of concern and worry. "You've been quiet through the whole meeting."

Rei walked into the room and sighed as she sat down, seemingly totally drained. The others looked at her. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Well, they are definitely after our starseeds…or gems." She told them, "I don't know why they are going after Elysion, though."

"Yeah, they usually go after us." Makoto agreed, "After all, we ARE the Solar Sailor Senshi. She's just a kid and I doubt that she has that much power." She glanced at Endymion, "Does she?"

He shrugged, "She has the potential to be just as powerful as Usa, if she reaches the end of her training." He shook his head, "But I want to know is how I knew she was in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked him, "Like how every time I transform or Usa does, you feel it or when we're in trouble?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"But that would mean she had to have some connection with you." Hotaru said, "How would she have that connection?"

"And she is able to produce roses like you can." Minako added.

"She also has Pyschomerty which is very, very rare to have." Setsuna told them.

He nodded, "Kritra had been avoiding me all the time she was here." He let out a long sigh, "In fact, they both been avoiding me when she was here."

Ami nods, "Yes, and I've seen them talking to each other in little whispers." She propped one arm up and leaned against it, her hand cradling her face as she chewed on her bottom lip before continuing. "It seemed very serious."

Luna and Artemis jumped up on the table and sat down. "Well, I only heard the conversation when Montgomery-san was leaving." Luna said.

"What was it Luna?" Rei asked.

"Well," the feline began, "It wasn't much but I heard Montgomery-san told Elysion. 'I know that they haven't figured it out yet, Elysion.' She had said, 'I know it will be hard on you if it ever gets out, but always remember the ones who love you and that you'll always have a home on Aurora Island.'" Luna sighed, "That was all she had said. It was almost as if she was afraid if we knew what Elysion was or something."

Haruka's eyes narrowed, "Did you see that crystal?" She asked, "It glowed just like Mamoru-san, Koneko-chan and Usa-chan's crystals."

"Yes," Michiru pursed her lips then licked them, "There is something odd about her."

"What are those three trying to keep from us?" Minako asked no one in particular.

Makoto sighed in aggravation, "And why can't I remember where I've seen her eyes before? It's like there's a spell or something keeping me from recognizing it!"

8' Aurora Island'8

Kritra backed away as he approached her, closing in on her. She had used every attack she knew and still he stood in front of her. 'Why?' Her mind asked amid the fear and anger, 'Why is he here? Why did he come back here?' She stumbled and crawled trying to get away from him, running into the forest of her home, her refuge. She was afraid. For the first time in many years, she was terrified of him. She hadn't always been scared of him, but that was before. That was before it came and took him away from them…..from her..…

She stumbled again over a tree root, tumbling until she came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. 'Why?' she asked again, silently as he stood over her. 'Why……Brother?'

An: dum dum duuuun


	11. Mysterious Warrior Reveal and Clues

Elysion awoke with a start, breathing heavily. She sat up, looking around to make sure she knew where she was. 'I'm at the palace.' She thought getting up, 'Everything's ok. Mama's ok…Daddy's ok….no one's hurt…' She sighed a relaxed a little. She was still slightly upset about what had happened in her dreams. 'I don't want to sleep any more.' She stood up, careful not to wake up Terran; she snuck out of her room and went down stairs to get something to eat.

As she was walking by she saw a light behind one of the closed doors. 'That's the library.' She thought, 'What's going on in there?' With her curiosity aroused, she lightly leaned against the door and listened.

"Yes," She recognized it as Michiru's voice, "There is something odd about her."

It took her a few moments to figure out that they were talking about her. Elysion backed away from the door, her heart pounding rapidly. 'They're catching on!' She started to run back to her room, but tripped over the rug knocking the air out of her.

Inside the library

"What was that?" Minako and the others got up to investigate the sound.

"Sounds like something falling." Rei speculated.

outside

Elysion sat up and breathed for a little while before getting up.

"Elysion." She froze and slowly turned around like she was in a horror movie. She looks

up at the people behind her, smiled at them and waved at them. "Uh…hi."

Another place

She awoke in a strange place wearing different clothes than she had on before. She looked around her room, finding the only bare necessities in the small cell.

'Where am I?' She wondered standing up and looking down at the outfit she was wearing. 'What am I wearing?'

It was a simple sleeveless lavender gown that fell all the way to her bare feet. Her other clothes were nowhere to have been seen.

The door opened up to reveal a tall figure dressed in a cream colored suit. He smiled at her. "Welcome, Kritra, welcome to my home…"

Her eyes widen in shock as she stared at him, "J-Jamil?!"

He smirked "Yes, dear sister of mine, it is I."

Palace

"Elysion, what are you doing out of bed?" Minako asked as she helped the girl up.

Ami nods, frowning, "Yes, you should still be lying down. You went through a terrible ordeal…"

"I'm ok…"She looks at them," I just needed a little sleep…that's all…"

Endymion watched her closely. ' Why is she fidgeting…? Did she hear us?'

"Elysion?" She looked at him, "When you passed by…what did you hear…?"

She looks down as if to study the floor and did not reply. A hand touched her shoulder and she glanced at the owner of the hand.

"You're not in trouble or anything, we just wanted to figure out why they are targeting you…that's all." Setsuna said.

She looks back down; hiding behind the curtain of braids and mutters something inaudible.

Hotaru blinks" What did you say?" She leaned closer to hear better, "I don't think I heard you."

"Yeah," Rei adds, " Speak a little louder."

Elysion clears her throat and stated, "It's because I can't transform…"She shrugs a little "My powers a sort of weak against them…I think..."

Serenity's brows furrow as she watched the girl intently, "What do you mean, 'transform'?"

"Are you…a sailor senshi?" Makoto asked.

Luna and Artemis walk up to them. "That's impossible." Luna states, "You can only be a senshi if you are your planet's guardian and Usa is the moon's and earth's guardian as are the others their planets' guardians… you can only inherit the powers…"

"Unless" Artemis muses, "you are someone else's guardian…"

Elysion bit her lip, "I can't transform by will…only when I'm needed…"

Something clicked in Endymion's mind as he stared at her. "You're...Neo Terra Warrior aren't you?" He had schooled his face into a blank and passive expression.

"Is that true, Elysion?" Haruka asked her, "Are you Neo Terra Warrior?"

She licked her lips and raised her gaze, staring at them. "Yes, I am."

They were thoroughly confused, how could she be the guardian of Earth, when Usa is the guardian?

"How do you transform?" Minako asked, breaking the silence. "Does it happen or do you say a phase?"

Elysion pulls out a ring and placed it on her finger, than said "Terra Power Make up."

And instantly transforms into Neo Chikyuu Senshi, she pulled her hood down and took off her mask. "See?"

"Why didn't you stay to help us?" Makoto asked.

She shrugs, "You didn't need me." And let her transformation fade then looks slightly shocked. "I transformed by will…?" She blinks several times and then decides to analyze it later.

Endymion sighs, "Ok, now you have to go to bed." He smirks "Come on..."

She followed him, after biding everyone a good night.

At her door, she looks up at him, "There's something else I have to tell you…" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Elysion!" Terran jumps up and pads up to her. "You know what your mother said!" He looked disapprovingly at her. "Let them figure it out…"

She sighs and nods, "Sorry, you'll have to find it out." And starts closing her door,

"Goodnight…" When the door closed she sighed, "Otousan…"

Next day

Elysion made her way down the stairs the next morning; she was tired and weary and seemed unable to focus on anything almost drifting off from time to time.

Endymion was becoming increasingly worried about her, more so than need be.

"Elysion?" She looked up at the sound of her name. "Are you sleeping well?"

She shifted in her seat and picked at her food, not answering him.

"It's the nightmares isn't it?"

She nods. "Yeah…it…it's getting more and more real each time…I sleep…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just…. very tired…right now…" She pushed her food away and folded her arms then laid her head down and went to sleep.

They all looked at each other then back at the sleeping girl. It was then that Endymion finally stood up, went over to her and picked her up, bridal style. "I think she shouldn't go to school today."

Ami nods in agreement, "Yes, she would most likely sleep through most of it and wouldn't learn anything."

Rei stood and walked over towards them, "I will search the fire for answers on this." She looks at Elysion, "Something isn't right, here." She touched Elysion's forehead, trying to get a feel for what was going on with her, but got nothing. "It's like there's a very strong shield or something." She switched her gaze towards the others, "almost as if there is a certain person that could knock the wall down."

Endymion shrugs a little, "Well, in either case, I better put sleeping beauty to rest, ok?" He then walked out and towards Elysion's room.

He laid her in bed, covering her up as she turned on her side and sighs, "Otousan…"

Endymion paused before smiling at her then turned around, going into the hallway closing the door behind him.

He leaned against it, "What are you doing to me?" He mutters to himself not aware that his wife was watching him, "Who is your father, Elysion? What does this all have to do with me?" He sighs and walks away.

Serenity walked towards Elysion's door and stopped. 'Yes, what are you doing to my Mamo-chan, Elysion?' she wonders and was about to leave when she heard voices come floating through the door.

Inside of the room.

"Elysion…" Terran jumps up on the bed waking her up. "What is wrong with you?"

Elysion yawns, "I don't know Terran." She stared into his spring green eyes, "I still dream about it. Somebody hurting mama and daddy." She closed her eyes, "I want to help them, protect them…but I couldn't. The man took daddy's crystal and he died…." She curls up and started to cry, "I don't want daddy to die, Ter." She opens her eyes a little with plea written all over her face, "Why can't I tell him? He's in danger and because of mama's promise, we can't tell him…It's so unfair…Terran, it really is…"

He nuzzled her face a little, "It'll be ok, Ellie, I know it will. Everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right, Terran…I really hope you are…."

Else where

Serenity quickly made her way down towards the lounge where some of the senshi were hanging out. Some of them looked up at her, while a few, like Ami and Hotaru playing chess, acknowledge her by a slight bow of their heads.

"You won't believe what I just heard." She sat down on the couch next to Minako, who was reading a magazine, "Elysion was talking to Terran about-"

"Meat ball head," Rei looks up from her book at the girl, "Are you always eavesdropping?"

"Shut up Rei, this is important." Serenity snaps, "They were talking about her father. He's also a target for those shadow demons!" she looks at them, "But it seems that they can't tell him."

Makoto walks in with a tray of cookies, "Who do you think is her father, though?" She sat down in a chair placing the tray on the table. "After all, the only one that might know for certain is, Kritra…." She looks at them.

"Check." Hotaru said, "All we have to do is go ask Kritra." She looked up. "It shouldn't be that hard."

Ami nods in agreement, "Check." The looks at Serenity, "One of us has to go there. Just so Elysion won't suspect that something is up."

"Checkmate, I win." Hotaru said taking Ami's queen and sat her queen in front of Ami's king.

Serenity looks down and sighs, "I'll go."

That got their attention, "What?" They all looked up at her, "You can't go alone, Usagi, you know that." Minako told her. "What happens if there was trouble?"

Serenity gazed at them, "It would be simple, after all, all I have to do is teleport there." She explained, "And Kritra's island is an isolated place. I doubt anyone who had once found it could find it again if they leave with out her to reveal it…"

In the end Serenity got her way and teleported to the island.

Island

On the island, she quickly made her way towards the small house on the cliff, where Endymion and the others had been, looking around at the greenery and sighing a little.

"This place is beautiful." She said to herself spotting the cottage, "We have to take a vacation here…no one will ever find us on this island."

She walks up to the door and knocked on it then waited for it to be answered. Several minutes went by and nothing happened. Deciding to risk it, and Kritra's anger, she tries the knob to find that the house was open. Surprised and cautious by this, she opens the door and steps in.

"Kritra?" She calls into the quiet house, "Are you here?" She walks in hearing no answer and looks around the house. 'What a nice home.' She thought, 'it's so simple yet modern too.' Serenity noticed the pictures sitting on a small table and picked one up. It was of Endymion and Kritra making faces at the camera. She smiled softly and put it down to look at the others. Most where of Elysion at version ages with a tiny pup she assumed that was Terran, and a few of her family, but something caught her eye about the picture of Elysion as a newborn and the one of Endymion standing alone. She picks them up to take a closer look. What she saw shocked her very system making her freeze.

'It can't be…can it?'

An: hope you liked it. R&R


	12. so close to the truth

Terran watched as Elysion slept, for once, peacefully snug in her bed. He sighed and stood, walking as silently as he could out the door into the hallway going downstairs seemingly towards the basement, but walking by it. He headed towards an unmarked door with the sun, earth and moon symbols on it, opening it with his paws.

"Are you here?" He looks around searching for a person.

A boy, no older than seventeen, appears wearing white priest robes with golden eyes and white hair. He looks down at the wolf and smiles, "Terran, it has been a while." He greeted as the Wolf transforms into a tall man with a light brown complexion and spring green eyes with silver and white hair.

"Yes, it has. It is good to see you again, Helios."

_Later that day_

Elysion sat in the small park, staring at the pond, her mind empty her eyes glazed over as if she was blind. She wore short-sleeved hood shirt with white shorts. This was how Usa found her.

"Elysion?" The pink haired teen walks in and sat down beside her. "Are…are you ok?"

Elysion did not respond to the girl's probing, only stared into the water with an eerie calmness.

Serenity walked towards where she could feel Elysion's energy and stopped at the door, watching her intently. 'How could I have not seen it before? How could anyone not see it?' "Elysion… may I have a word with you?"

Again, she did not respond but Usa did, "What is it Mama?" She looks up at her mother with worried crimson eyes. "What's going on...?"

She did not say anything to her daughter, only stared at the black girl as she turned to face her. "My queen? What is it that you want of me?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Follow me…"

She stood and followed the Queen to a large room with a few chairs inside and…

"What is going on here?" She asked, "Why are they here?"

The door closed behind her. She whirled around to see Makoto standing there, while the others were spread out in the room. She looked back at the queen who stood by Endymion with a blank look on her face and a glazed one over his.

"What do you want." She looked around nervously, "What's going on?"

Endymion looks at her, "Why didn't she tell me?" He asked.

She looked down. "I don't know." She licked her lips, "Mama…just didn't want to hurt you…or your family. She just…wanted you to be happy."

Ami looks at her, "If the DNA test proves it, then it means that you're a direct line from the Earth Kingdom."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means" Haruka spoke up, "that you have the right to the throne of the Earth."

Elysion didn't say anything but looked down at the ground.

Endymion was still shocked that she was his daughter and that Kritra had never told him about her. 'Then again,' he mused dryly as he stared at the girl, 'how could I have not known? All the signs were there, the roses, the elemental attacks…and her eyes. They are just like my own."

'I knew it!' Makoto thought, 'I knew I had recognized those eyes of hers before…they are just like, Mamoru's.'

"So…it means that you would be my sister…wouldn't it?" Usa asked softly as all of this started to make sense. "Why? Why leave us in the dark about it?" A sudden burst of rage appeared, "Were you that cowardly to say anything? You just follow orders that are handed out to you like some drone?"

Elysion turned to face the hotheaded pink haired princess. She was already upset but now, she was pissed off.

"Usa!" Serenity scolded her, "What has gotten into you?"

"And Terran! He's just some dog that got the power to speak, and you listen to him like he was your master or something!" Usa was on a roll now, "What's the matter, Elysion? Can't say anything back?"

That was it the straw that broke the camel's back.

Elysion tackled Usa and began to punch the fair princess's pretty little face with tears of rage falling from her eyes. "Shut up! Don't you ever shut the fuck up you stupid candy haired yam-headed bitch!?!" She yelled forgetting everyone else that was in there. "You are such a spoiled little brat! No wonder you have only two friends!" She felt hands grab at her, pulling her off of the girl as she glared at her, "Everyone else is too scared to be your friend or even disagree with you cause you have the power to hurt them! Your so called friends are using you and you know it you twit!"

Usa stared at her, "That's not true! Kai and Sishiya would never do that! You're lying!"

Before Elysion could answer that there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze as Makoto opened the door to reveal Terran in his wolf form, walking in the room and stopped. "Elysion, I'm in need of your service. Would you kindly follow me?"

"She can't go until we get a sample of her blood." Ami was standing next to her a syringe and an alcohol pad.

He shook his shaggy head, "As her legal guardian, I must decline that."

"But I am her guardian and if I'm her father, I could and will demand this to be done." Endymion told him.

"No." Terran said, "I can veto that" nods, "Now come. There is someone I want you to meet." Turns and leaves with Elysion walking behind him.

Usa stared angrily at the door as it closed before saying, "I hate her."

The next few days were tensed, as it seems everyone was creeping around each other, avoiding the problem. It had gotten so that even the servants crept around them as they could feel the tension building up.

Elysion had stopped hanging out with them and stopped eating with them. In fact, Terran seemed to be the only one that kept contact with them, while she isolated herself, rarely being seen by any of them.

"I can't take this any more!!!" Minako shouts in the middle of dinner. "This is ridiculous!!! Fighting with a fifteen year old!!"

They all looked up at her as she paced in the hall. "What do you propose we do?"

Terran sat up, "Well…her birthday is coming up…."

Endymion raised a brow, "You want us to throw her a party right?"

"Why?" Haruka asked, "She hates us anyway."

He shook his shaggy head, "No she doesn't. She's young. Her temper didn't last long. Anyway, she thinks you hate her…."

"Wait…" Minako looks at him, "Isn't her birthday right after mine? Why don't we just pull them together? It would be easier and less expensive!" She grins.

"That's a wonderful idea Mina." Ami agreed, "And none would be the wiser when I get some of her DNA samples as well."

Terran sighed, "Ok, you throw the party in exchange for the DNA samples. Deal?"

Serenity nods mutely, though in her mind, she was starting to resent Elysion. In her mind Elysion represented her husband's failure to be loyal, even if he had amnesia, and her failure to keep him satisfied and tied to her.

"Usako?" Endymion looks over at her, "You will help too, won't you?"

She stared into his stormy blue eyes that were worried and perhaps a little bit afraid. Those were the same eyes that she couldn't say no to, the same eyes Elysion had.

She smiled, though forced, and kept her emotions under control, "Of course Mamo-chan."

An: Yah…..still ways to go till…..R&R blame the spacing on 


	13. something wicked this way comes

_Weeks later_

Helios smiled at her as she twirled around in excitement. "You're getting better at this, Elysion." He walked over to her, "Soon you'll act like a princess is suppose to."

"Are you sure?" She was unease by this, "I mean, I don't want them to be even more crossed at me then they already are." She looked away, "I am sure they hate me. I know Usa does."

He gave her a hug "Usa was angry that is all. In time that anger will fade, of that I am sure of." Releasing her he backed up and looked her over again. "It fits you just like it did the Queen."

She blushed a little, looking down at the outfit. It was emerald green with a finely decorated bodice covered in tiny emeralds and thin gold threads. There were no sleeves but a few strips of lace that hung loosely from her shoulders. Her dress flowed down from the bodice nearly touching the floor, almost hiding her satin green shoes that she wore underneath it.

Her hair had little emerald shells scattered through it and a red rose beret held her bangs out of her eyes. On her right was her transformation ring, also a red rose.

"Do you think I would be welcomed at tonight's ball? It is, after all, my birthday." She lowered her lashes, her eyelids shadowed with a lighter shade of green.

"Of course." The door opened to reveal Terran, in his human form. "I've talked it over with them. It'll be all right. The invitations were sent weeks ago, so everyone will be there."

He goes up to her and hugs her too, kissing her cheek lightly, "I have never seen such a vision of loveliness as you my dear."

"Terran!" She said playfully, "You're just sucking up! Oh dear…the party will start soon. We should get going right?" She glanced at the two men.

'Hmm…no matter what situation she is in, she will always be the little girl I know.' Terran thought affectionately. "Yes, we must go."

Elysion paused, "Father said it was a masquerade ball, right?" She searched the room with her eyes, "Where did I put my mask?"

Helios made on appear in his hand, "You mean this one, Lady Emerald?" He smiled holding a green mask with a little ruby rose at each corner.

She let out a sigh of relief "Thank the heavens I have you two here with me, I wouldn't know what to do with out you guys!" She stood still as Helios put the mask on her.

Terran chuckled and offered his arm to her. "May I escort you, mi'lady?"

She looped her arm with his, settling her hand on top of his arm, "Of course, mi'lord. I would be honored." She giggled. "I'm so happy, Terran!"

He smiled, "I know my dear, I know. I just wish your mother was here to see this."

"Me too."

The party

Minako smiled as she watched from behind the curtain as the people mingled about, talking to each other, whispering about the invitations that were delivered to them.

It had stated:

_You are courteously invited to the celebration of birth o f the Lady Aino, Minako and Lady Elysion Montgomery, at the Crystal Palace at 8:00Pm sharp. _

_Please have this invitation with you when you go to the door. _

_This is also a Masquerade; all masks shall be removed at the stroke of midnight._

_We do hope that you could come._

It was signed with the usual decorative words and such, but it was enough that everyone who got one came, the press came from all over the world to witness this and to find out who this Elysion Montgomery person is.

'This is going to be BIG!' Minako thought before putting her mask on which was gold and had a little red heart under the right eye. Her outfit was simple, a light orange gown, the bodice covered in little tiny topaz gems and long sleeves that were also covered in them, but left her shoulders bare. Her hair was pulled back in a simple braid that had little topazes in them. Her shoes were the same ones she had when she transforms into Sailor Venus.

"What do you think?" Usa asked, dressed in a light pink sleeveless gown. "This is quite a turn out."

Michiru walks up to them, wearing a pale sea green dress with one shoulder bare while the other held the dress up with a small sea green heart shaped brooch. Her shoes were white satin. "It must be Elysion's name. No one has any idea, besides the few outside the palace, that she lived here for months but never attended any parties."

"That is true." Haruka added, wearing a tuxedo with out a tie, a few buttons undone. "After all, she is always busy with something."

"Well, it's almost time." Ami said coming behind them with the others. She wore a blue dress that fit her every curve, and a modest neck scoop with long sleeve. Her shoes, like the others were made of satin, but had a sapphire on them. Her mask had one tear dropped shaped sapphire on above the right eye.

Hotaru wore a dark purple dress with no sleeves but a shawl around her shoulders. She had a black mask on that had a fluorite tear drop under the left eye. Her shoes were low heels.

Setsuna wore a lovely black dress with a 1200's look and a spaghetti strap that tied behind her neck. Her shoes were also straps that laced up her legs. Her mask was also a deep garnet red that was covered in red feathers.

Makoto came up to them wearing a green dress with a 1400s fashion and pink rose pattern on it. Her mask, like Usa's, was pink. Her shoes were the same shade of green as her dress.

Rei and the royals showed up. Rei wore a deep red dress that was sleeveless with only spaghetti straps and a red choker. She had a red rose in her hair. Her mask had little black feathers on the edges of it.

"Well, we're almost ready, aren't we?" Rei asked looking through the curtains, "Now, where is Elysion?"

"Right here, and waiting." Came Terran's strong voice.

"Helios?!" Usa ran up to him and hugged him "I missed you so much!"

Elysion smiled a little at this sight and turned her attention on the others, not quite sure what to say, so she bow/curtsies slightly, "I would like to thank you for this. You didn't have to include me, after the horrid way I had treated you. And, " She looks at them, "I sincerely apologize for my behavior before."

Minako smiled, 'There is hope yet. ' "Well, apology accepted! Come on! We're the last ones to be presented!" She grinned.

Elysion nodded, smiling back at her then looked back at Usa, who was talking to Helios. She wondered if the princess and herself would ever become friends.

"Excuse me," She looked up as the senshi finally realized who was still with her. "Who are you?" Luna asked him.

Terran laughed, "Ah, have I been gone long enough to be forgotten?" He asked and shook his head.

Elysion couldn't help but laugh as well, "Remember? It's Terran! He's just in his human form, that's all."

"You look pretty cute there, Terran." Minako said, flirting a little, "You wouldn't mind dancing with me sometime?"

He nodded as the horns sounded for it to begin.

"My I have everyone's attention please!" The Announcer shouts, "I introduce to you the royal family and their guardians!" He motioned for the doors to open, "Their majesties, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Earth!"

There was a great applause as Endymion and Serenity walked towards the dais with an air of regal and dignity as their pictures was taken.

"The Crown Princess, Princess Lady Serenity"

He went on and introduced nearly all the Senshi before he introduced the remaining two, Elysion held her head up high, as if she too, was royalty, which wasn't a stretch, as her name and Minako's were called. "Ready?" She glanced at Minako who was talking to her.

"I don't have much of a choice." She replied.

"True."

"May I introduce, Lady Minako Aino and Lady Elysion Montgomery."

"Here we go"

Elysion's picture was taken more than anyone else's that was there. She took her spot at the end of the line, next to Haruka.

After the pleasantries were over and they were allowed to dance; Elysion stood alone not really thinking. She just listened to the music, watching the people enjoy themselves.

"Excuse me, Lady Elysion?" She turned towards the owner of the voice, "May I have the honor of dancing with you?"

He was tall, 6 ft at the very least. He had short brown hair with amber colored eyes and wore a white suit.

"Only if you give me the honor of your name." She replied taking his hand.

"My name is Maru Reikestu." He told her as he pulled her out onto the dance floor as the next dance began. "You dance very well, Lady Elysion, like a hawk in flight."

She smiles, "I'm not that good."

After that they danced in silence until Terran claimed a dance from her and after him, Nigel muttering his silly jokes in her ear, making her laugh. Finally, Endymion came over, "You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" He smirked as Nigel shook his head and backed off.

"Of course not, have fun." He grins, "See ya later, Lee-kai." Then disappears into the teeming throng of partygoers.

Elysion looked up at her father through her mask as he took her hand.

"I hope this makes up for all the birthdays I have missed Elysion." He mutters in her ear, "I would've liked to have been there, for you."

"I know." She let out a light sigh, "There were many times I wished you were there, but at least you don't have to miss this." She smiles at him, "My sixteenth birthday, and I want to thank you again for this."

"You're welcome my dear."

The party was starting to whine down when….

An:…..When a huge guy in a rain slicker came out and said "I know what you did last summer!!"

Eh, wait wrong book….


	14. Birthday Mash

They stopped, everyone looked at the clock as they count down the seconds to midnight.

"TEN,

NINE,

EIGHT,

SEVEN,

SIX,

FIVE,

FOUR,

THREE,

TWO…..!"

There was screaming as the palace shook and quivered. People started to panic and the senshi took up their positions.

"This way folks, in here where it's safer!" Rei and Hotaru directed them to a safe place.

"Everyone! Transform!!" Serenity orders.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Terra Power!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Neptune Crystal Power"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

They set off running towards the front of the palace while Mercury shouted out information to them. "It's a big one this time everyone. We have to stay on guard!"

They all stopped just outside the barrier, watching different directions.

"Where is it Ames?" Jupiter asked before begin blown back into the force field and slumping to the ground. "That…hurt…" She got up.

"Are you ok, Jupiter?" Venus asked her back to the woman while looking for the monster.

"I've locked on to it! He's there!" Mercury shouts and attacks it, "Aqua Rhapsody!"

The monster screams but shook it off a bit, its disguise removed. It was a giant shadow demon, but this one had a shape. It's long arms were nearly dragging on the ground, it's face a bit pointed and eyes glowing blood red as it hissed at the Senshi.

"EWWW!!!" Neo Moon said, "That is UGLY!!"

"Nah, I think it's adorable…" Neo Terra said sarcastically, "Think Daddy would let us keep it?"

Neo Moon glared at her, "You don't have to be sarcastic."

"Look out!" Uranus pushed Neo moon out of the way just as the demon made a grab for her, causing the senshi to scatter.

"URANUS?!" Neo Moon watched as the senshi of the wind was lifted and dropped down like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

A few of the senshi went to check on her while the few that were left stared defiantly at the creature.

"Get her to the palace!" Pluto shouts as she began the attack on the Shadow demon. "Pluto Deadly Scream!"

The monster shrieks and thrashed his tail at the palace shields as a testimony to his fury.

"Water Phoenix!" Neo Terra jumps up and attacks. "Hurry you guys!" she calls to the others.

Neptune and Mars grabbed Uranus and quickly departed from the scene. "You guys be careful!" Mars shouts before disappearing into the shield.

"AHHH!!!" Jupiter and Venus smashed to the ground as the others attacked the Monster.

"We can do it!" Neo Moon shouts. "The Planet attack!"

"Alright!" The Inners shouts as Mars and Neptune enjoined them.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Earth Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!"

The Monster screams as the power hits it and falls to the ground, flickering before it winked out of existence. But where the monster once stood, a lady appears.

She had light green hair and golden eyes; she wore a tight black dress.

"Well, well, you finally defeated Kuroakuma." She smirks at them holding her hand up to show them she had Sailor Uranus's Crystal. "But you will never stop us."

Neo Moon glared at her, "What do you want from us?!" She yells, " Who ARE you!"

The lady smirked, "I'm Lady Avon." She announced, "And it should be obvious to what I want, but if you haven't figured it out, then I won't tell you." She laughs and phases away.

"Damn!" Jupiter curses as they headed back in, "what are we going to do?"

"I know," Venus, sighs, "we have two enemies, Jamil and that lady."

Saturn looked thoughtful, "Could it be that they are working together?"

"But to accomplish what?" Pluto mutters, "What are they after and why?"

"Looks like we'll have to have a Senshi meeting." Neo moon says before letting her transformation go and turns to Elysion, who also let hers go. "You're coming, aren't you?

Elysion shook her head, "I doubt I would be much help." She looked forward and walked towards Helios and Terran, still in his human form, waiting on them. "But," she stops and glances at the others, "if I find out anything, I'll be sure to tell you." With that said, she went on her way, her mind filled with thoughts on the enemy as she and her companions headed towards the door.

Neo-Queen Serenity watched the young woman leave with a small frown on her face. She gave everyone else a reassuring smile before leaving herself, telling them she was going to do something and would be right back. Secretly, she pulled out her morphing pen from back in the days when she was Sailor Moon herself. She held it high, when she thought no one was around, and shouted, "Moon Power! Transform me into a palace Maid!"

Her royal attire vanished and was replaced by a French looking maids uniform. Her hair no longer in it's royal hair style, but in a French bun and a little maid's hat. She wore black pumps to complete her outfit.

She smiled at herself and hurried to catch up with where Elysion and the others were heading. ' I have to know. What is she doing!?'

She stopped, noticing she had never been here before and that it was well passed the winery and the basement. 'Why is this so far down?' She wonders, watching as Elysion opens the door. 'What is behind that door that no one is suppose to know about it?'

She leads forward as the door opens and light shines through it, and even where she stood, she could feel the breeze. 'Is….is that….?!?'

Elysion grins as she walks in, "It's feels great to be back….in Elysion." She says, "I can't wait to get back in my other clothes."

Helios laughs as he and Terran walked in after him.

Serenity turns around, "There's a door to Elysian." She looks up, "Why is Elysion going there? What is she doing there?" She bit her lower lip. 'I have to figure this out…what is that girl up to?'

_Else where_

"Sir," Lady Avon bows and presents the crystal, "The Wind crystal has been taken."

He smirked. "Good work, Lily." He takes it and goes to a machine and puts it in there.

"We need more!" He stares at the machine, "In order to complete this mission, we must have all of the crystals!" He whirls around, "As soon as we have all the crystals, my dear sister will help us awaken our goddess! AND SHE SHALL RULE THIS PATHITEC UNIVERSE!!!"

In another room, Kritra strained hard to hear what is being said. She didn't really hear much, but she did her about the crystals. She sat back and thought for a while. She had to tell someone, but who?

_Back on earth_

Elysion stretched out on a sun-warmed patch of grass staring at the sky, drifting to a light sleep. She curled up, wondering a little how her mother was doing. She missed her a lot.

'Wonder what she's doing now? Is she ok? Does she miss me?'

Before she sunk too deep in her misery and homesickness, Elysion heard someone call to her.

"Elysion! It's time for that….test!" Terran walks towards her and stops, waiting. "Come along now."

She nods and follows him back to the door and to the infirmary, where the test was to be conducted.

"Sit here and open your mouth." Ami told the girl, who obeyed and opened her mouth.

Elysion allowed Ami to swab her mouth and take a little blood, after all, it seemed small compared to the party they gave her. She sighs again, thinking about her mother.

It was so noticeable and her expression, which she hadn't learned to school into cool blankness, was slightly pained.

Endymion looked over at her as Ami took some of his blood. "Elysion," He spoke, "what is the matter? Does this pain you so much, to learn the truth?"

She shook her head, "I know the truth….it's just…" She looked at him, "I miss my Mama."

He smiles a little at her and nods, "I know you do, especially with all that has happened." Watches as Ami put the samples into the computer then started typing up the new data she had submitted to the data bank.

The others waited outside, holding their breath as the trio walks out the lab. Elysion's face was unreadable; Endymion's looked like he was in deep thought, his eyes sort of haunted.

Ami, clears her throat, "The results of the DNA test are just in." She looks at each one of them before continuing, "Endymion Mamoru Chiba, you are……"

An: Don't you feel the Jerry Spinger/ Maury/Some talk show feeling?


	15. Who's youre Daddy? Picture Perfect

They all held their breath; each wanting to know and each prayed it was the opposite of what they were thinking.

Serenity's eyes held coolness to it as she stared at Elysion. 'She shall never have the throne!' She thought viciously, 'I will make sure of it!' It nearly scared her at the intensity of her emotions toward the girl. She couldn't believe that she wanted to hurt her, for nothing more than being alive. 'No,' she thought with deadly steel, 'the fault is her mother's….and a little of hers. But why does it seem that I don't care? I see my failure in her and her mother's success.' Her lips thinned staring at her.

Elysion felt the woman's heavy gaze on her like she could feel a weight in her hand. She looked right at Serenity, just as intently as Serenity was watching her. Her fist were in her pockets, the feel of two papers were within them, addressed to two people within that room.

"…..the father of Elysion Lilac Montgomery." Ami finished and looks at the various reactions around them. The most important reaction that all were waiting for, never came. No denials of how wrong the tests neither was, nor was there demand that the test should be done again.

Neo-Queen Serenity merely nodded once, in reconciliation of the blood ties between her husband and the girl. "There is nothing more that can be done about this, nothing short of death that can make this untrue." She said finally, "We shall not hide this, nor shall we promote it. For what is done, is done." She looks straight at him, "You have sown your seeds, now tend to them, Endymion. If she is to be part of this family, then she should be taught like a princess should be taught." With that she turns to leave.

"Your majesty," Elysion calls, "I have something for you, a letter from my mother."

Serenity waited as Elysion held out the letter for her. She took it with such care, that one, who didn't know her well, would have thought she was handling it as if it was crystal.

The others exchanged glances, when she accepted it.

"I shall read it later, in my study." She announced and turns, "I am not to be disturbed." With that, the regal queen left the warriors.

Elysion turns to her father, "And I have one for you, as well,…." She paused not sure if she should call him 'father' or 'daddy' in public. She finally settled on one word that worked for all situations. "sir. It is also from my mother." She handed it to him and bowed before she backed away, "If you have need of me, call for Terran. I…have homework to do." And she too left them to their thoughts.

_Queen's study_

In her study, Serenity closed the door quietly, then walked towards her chair, near the fireplace, lighting the lights, and opened the letter that was addressed to her.

_Dear Neo-Queen Serenity,_

_I know you must hate me; I would hate me if I was in your position, but let me tell you that this wasn't intentionally. It was an accident that I had fallen for him. I'd understand it if you wish for Elysion to leave the palace, but please, I beg you, don't take it out on her. It's not her fault that she was born; it would be mine. I've always thought of it and had always known, deep inside, that Mamoru had someone waiting for him, but I refused to think that. So I pushed it away, wanting to be his love. I guess it was the only time in my life where I actually felt something for someone else. I was upset to learn that, not only was he king of half the planet, he had a family and friends waiting for him back at home._

_It hurt me to watch him leave, like something was tearing at me. The only thing I had of him was the rose and his child. I know I should've told him, but I didn't want your family to be divided because of this. I hope you are not angry with him or Elysion. I would take on the blame for this but I would never regret doing it. If I had, I would have missed out on so many things that life had to offer me. I wouldn't have cherished the feelings I had for them if they were never apart of my life. I can only pray and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for it._

_Yours truly,_

_Kritra Montgomery_

Serenity read the letter over again several times before looking into the unlit fireplace. She abruptly stood and strolled over to it, dropping the letter inside. She stared at the letter, thinking over and over again on why this had to happen and her own failure to keep an eye on him. All this burned into her heart, turning it slowly from love that would love all, to something twisted and hateful. The hate burned through her so badly, that the letter she was staring at started to burn, without the aid of a match to burn it, and turned to ash.

'How can I not feel this way?' She thought somewhat angrily, 'How could he…she must have seduced him when he was vulnerable…. that's it…. it has to be. Mamo-chan would never willingly betray me.' She smiled at that thought, taking what little comfort from it that she could. 'Elysion shall never lay a single toe on the throne.'

_King's study_

After Elysion left, Endymion excused himself to go to his study and closed the door. Once it was secured he went to his desk and opened it, pulling out several pictures and the letter itself.

_Dear Mamoru,_

_If you are reading this, then you must have found out about Elysion. How this came about, I do not know. Maybe she told you or you figured it out on your own. I just hope you can forgive me, Ru, for keeping this from you, but I had to, once I knew who you were._

_A king… how could I have known? I should've known, after all you did always have a noble heart and you were very kind. I just wished that this had not happened, but then I look at Elysion and remembered why I didn't regret it at all._

_I have told you that the potion would erase or suppress two days from your memory. You see, Ru, after months of spending time with you and watching you, I fell in love with you and when you turned to me that night, I came willingly, wanting you to be with me. I had never thought that you actually did have family else where, even if it did cross my mind once or twice, I never acknowledged it._

_I wish you could've been there, Ru, to see her grow up. She's a wonderful child and very well mannered. The thing about her that makes it hard to look at her is her eye. She has your eyes, Ru. Can you see it?_

She may look like me, but she has your eyes and your attitude. You do not know how much it has pained me to tell her that her daddy is away, when she started to ask questions about you. You remember the picture I took? I gave it to her and told her to hold on to it. It was the only picture I have of you.

_I hope you can forgive me for all of this. I thought it would be best if we didn't tell you or anyone else about it. It might cause you too much trouble and it might hurt her even more. I hope you aren't too angry with me._

_Love,_

_Kritra Montgomery_

_P.S._

_Enclosed in this envelope are pictures I took of Elysion at various ages. I hope you like them. _

He reread it then looks through the pictures, smiling slightly at the pictures.

'She's so cute.' He thought, looking at the picture of Elysion at two years old, eating spaghetti. She had the sauce all over her face. He smiled at the other pictures, then frowned at one picture. It was Elysion with Terran, she had her head bowed and there seemed to be a little grave in front of her. Endymion could almost hear her praying.

'Kritra did a wonderful job with her.' He put the pictures down and looked at the single photograph that he had of Kritra. She was smiling giving him the peace sign. She had given it to him on the day that he left, so he would remember her.

'If I only had paid more attention then! She had thrown up that morning, but said she was ok.' He thought angrily, 'I should have realized that, especially when I went through that with Usako.' He picks up the picture of a happy Elysion with her mommy and her puppy. 'I swear, I will make it up to you, Elysion. Now that you're here and that I know, I will be the father you never had.' His gaze traveled to Kritra, holding Elysion. 'And when I visit you next, Krit, you have some explaining to do.'


	16. Just a sick day

Elysion squeezed her eyes shut, curled up into a tiny ball and started to cry. It was nearly a month later since it has been revealed that she was Endymion's daughter. It had leaked out to the media and was now plastered everywhere. People, whenever she went out, had mixed reactions to her. Some called her a bastard home breaker, while others seemed glad that the king had some type of human trait, which would obviously be, mistakes; while the others didn't simply care.

Though it might seem like a good thing, Elysion became extremely unhappy. Not only did she rarely go to school, she has withdrawn herself from others. She barely ate and hardly ever slept because of the nightmares she was having. Her normally chocolate brown skin was pale and her usual bright stormy blue eyes were dull and gray.

She felt so lost and very lonely that even the presence of Terran and Helios didn't pull her out of it.

Terran, at the moment was watching her; his face was grim as he turned towards Helios.

"We must do something or she will die." He said to the priest. "No one knows about this. We have to get the King here." He sighed, "He's the only one that can help her."

_Palace hallway_

Helios ran through the hallways of the crystal palace looking for his lord. Lately, he's been troubled by what was happening to the three women in his life. Usa, Elysion, and Serenity. He could sense the slight tension between Usa and Elysion, and though it would remedy itself. The main problem was, the maiden that once had beautiful dreams, had turned into a woman with dark desires. He could see that Elysion meant something to Serenity, and not a good way.

Then Elysion, herself, seemed to have withdrawn from everyone. Her nightmares had increased and she barely ate or slept anymore. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, remembering the haunted look on her face. Opening them again, he kept running towards where he sensed Endymion might be. '_I hope he can help_.' He thought.

_Library_

Endymion, at the moment, was with his family, doing his paper work, Serenity, also doing paper work, and Usa was working on her homework. It was one of those few family times that they had. They would get together and work on their own projects, sometimes working together.

Endymion sighed, '_At least this is normal._' No sooner had he thought this, than Helios can through the door, out of breath from running.

All looked up surprised as the priest bowed a little but his golden eyes were full of worry. Something was wrong and he was upset, came to their minds.

"Helios?" Usa looks at him with a slight smile, "What are you doing here?"

He took in a deep breath and stared straight at Endymion, "I need to talk to you in private, your highness."

Serenity frowns, "Anything that can be said to him, can be heard for the rest of us."

Helios's eyes darted from her, to Usa's sad crimson stare, back to the king.

Endymion gave the priest a slight nod. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It is Elysion."

Usa's eyes widen, "What's wrong with it? Are the dreams being stolen too?"

He shook his head, "The land, Elysian, is fine and well, princess, but the girl Elysion is not."

Serenity raised a brow, "How so?" she asked, "We have scarcely seen her for days and she doesn't attend school."

He nods slightly, "There is a…problem." He began, "Elysion has been plagued by nightmares so badly that she hasn't eaten or slept in many days." He watched them with pleading and worried eyes; "she has withdrawn herself from everyone and no longer leaves her room." Looks down, "Even Terran and I cannot help her."

Endymion looked extremely worried at this news. He had thought she was avoiding him or something, but that wasn't the case. 'How could I have just ignored her like that?' he thought angrily, '_I should've saw this. She's not used to a life such as this. The media…the people…and now this?_' He stood up.

Serenity, though with a bland face, also felt worry nibbling at her. 'The _poor girl…._' But, that didn't stop her from being a little happy about this news, which horrified beyond belief. '_If she kills herself…then it will erase it, but…she…._' She looks down then up, '_How could I be so happy about her illness. Hoping she would die. What have I become? Am I just like all those evil beings that we've destroyed in the past?_'

"You must come and help her!" He nearly pleaded.

Endymion nods again starting to go off to her room when Helios stopped him, "No, she isn't in the palace."

He blinks, confusion written in his stormy blue eyes, "Then where is she?"

"She is in Elysian, your old kingdom."

_In Elysian_

Terran was next to her, stroking her dull ebony hair, which were loose from her original style of braids. He frowns sadly as the girl stared off at the wall. She had not said anything in a past weeks, all she had done was cry. He leans down and kisses her forehead, praying that Helios would return quickly with the King.

No sooner had he thought that, when the door to the room opened and the fore mentioned men arrived inside the chamber, along with two others…

Terran looks over at them, a grim expression on his face. "What are they doing here?" He rose staring at them. "We only needed the King."

The other two that came with Endymion and Helios went around the bed and scanned her.

Endymion stood back with Helios, talking to him quietly while Terran seethed silently in his mind watching as Ami and Rei tried to figure out what was wrong with the girl.

He was mad, afraid and worried sick about the girl he had basically grown up with in his wolf form. He protected that girl ever since she was five. He couldn't stand it when she was sad or hurt. He felt helpless, as he stood there watching them. He wanted to do something for her….but what?

Ami sighs after giving Elysion a sedative so she would sleep dreamlessly. Rei, also done scanning her aura, turns to Endymion and the others. She looked paler than usual and very tired.

"Her aura is weak and dark." She looks at them, "Her dreams are terrible. I have only glimpsed at it, but I have seen enough to know why she does not sleep."

Ami nods, "At this rate, she will waste away and die where she lays." She looks at them, "She has to sleep and eat at some times, but" Looks down sadly, "I'm almost afraid that it maybe too late. She barely lives."

Endymion looks grim at the news and glances at Terran and Helios. He wasn't sure what he could do for her, but he could try.

He walks towards her bed and sits besides her looking down at her vacate expression.

"I…don't think we …can do anything…" Ami whispers.

"There has to be!" Terran shouts at her, all his pent up anger suddenly surges forward. "YOU CAN'T LET HER DIE, ENDYMION!" His eyes filled with tears, "You…can't…"

Helios looks sadly at the distraught man. "Terran…"

Terran turns away, pacing restlessly around the room, "You can't just, give up on her!" He glares at all of them, "I bet you wouldn't have given up on that Sugar pink princess of yours." He pauses, his normally cheerful spring green eyes were filled with pain and accusation at them, "That's it isn't it?" His voice went deadly calm, "You won't help her…because she is able to take over, even if she wouldn't want to, you see her as a threat. One to be eliminated."

"HEY!" Rei's fiery temper roared up, "we came here to see if there was anything we can do for her!" She yells at him, "We said she COULD be saved, though it was a slim chance. WE did not say we wanted her dead or anything! HOW can you accuse us of such a thing?!"

Again, he glares at them, "Well, that 'Oh so pure-hearted' queen of yours wishes for her death." He snarls at them, "I can see it. She hates Elysion. Everything that she is or will be. She thinks Elysion should have never been born." His eyes narrowed a bit, "What kind of woman is she? Wishing for the death of an innocent girl that had nothing to do with her being born? Tell me that when you have cured Elysion." With that said, he strides off out of the room, his cloak rustling as he swept by them, ignoring their looks of rage and confusion.


	17. Serenity's folly

Serenity laid on her bed the spot next to her was empty and cold, stating that her husband was not there. In fact, she had not seen Rei or Ami in a while as well. She began to think on her jealousy and rage towards Elysion and Kritra.

She curls up, rolling on her side and stares for endless moments. She felt empty and cold. She wondered idly if this was how all her enemies felt towards her.

Then she heard footsteps rushing by her door and got up. She stood, going to her door and looks out. The last thing she saw was the edge of a pink gown. Grabbing her bathrobe, she followed; whom she thought was her daughter, to the med wing, seeing Hotaru, Rei, Ami, Terran, and Endymion already present.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked staring at them. "Usa, why are you up? You have school tomorrow."

Usa turns and looks at her mother with sad eyes then hugs her. Serenity wasn't sure what had happened, but she comforted her daughter than glances at the others. They stood around a bed watching it carefully.

"Usa, what happened?" She asked her daughter, having not being answered by the others. "What's going on? Why are you so sad?"

Usa cried then looks up at her mother, "Oh mama, it's so terrible!" she sobs, "Elysion is…is…going to die if she doesn't get better!"

Serenity pats her back soothingly, then let her go and walks over to the bed. Looking down she could see why her daughter felt so distraught. Elysion looked as if she was near death's door and the sight of her caused Serenity to feel very guilty about her feelings for the girl.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked them

Hotaru looks up at her, "Maybe….Usagi can heal her with the Silver Crystal?" She glances around, "Would that work?"

"She can try" Ami said, "The healing power of the silver crystal should be able to do it, but….I am not sure if she will react positive to it."

Usa looks at her with teary crimson eyes, "W-what do you mean?"

Surprisingly, Terran spoke up, "It means, her moon power might make it worse if her _pure_ heart is tainted." He looked directly at the Queen, showing her that he dislike her.

Serenity gave him nothing and went to stand in front of the bed. She raised her hands, calling the silver crystal to her. For an instant, she felt the evil yearning to use the crystal to destroy her. _' It would be so easy…so simple…_' Said the little voice in the back of her mind. _'No one can oppose you.'_ And, for a moment, she considered it, then she brought her hand down, her crystal cradle close to her, her face unreadable. _'NO!_' She thought pushing that other voice aside, _'No, I will not hurt her. She's an innocent.'_

'_She's ruining your life._' The other voice argued. '_Think of what she represents. Your husband's infidelity.' _

'He didn't know. He had amnesia for goddess sake! He…was vulnerable. He didn't remember me.'

'_That right, Kritra seduced him. She kept him from remembering you and everything you had. That's why Elysion has to die.'_ The voice replies calmly.

'_NO! It's not her fault. I will heal her.'_ With that thought firmly placed in her mind, Serenity raises the silver crystal above her head. "Moon Healing, Escalation!"

The Crystal glowed brightly and covered all the people in the room. They all waited and watched to see if Elysion was any better.

When the Crystal's magic touched her, she began to scream. Her eyes were wide open, the pupils nearly disappearing in the sea of her stormy blue eyes. Her body seizures violently and her eyes began to roll to the back of her head.

"Usagi! Stop it!" Ami worked fast on her mini computer. "It's killing her!"

But Serenity didn't register their voices, telling her to stop. She kept going at it.

Then something came out of Elysion; her starseed appeared and started shining to protect her. Unconsciously, Serenity increased her power, overpowering Elysion's crystal, which began to dim and fell next to her, dimly glowing.

Endymion got up and slaps Serenity. "Usako, wake up!"

Serenity blinked coming out of her trance, feeling a tad light headed and woozy. "What…happened?" she asked confusedly then looks down at the bed where Elysion laid, barely breathing. "Did…I do that....?" She looks around at the worried and grim faces in the room.

Setsuna and Makoto had restrained Terran, when Elysion first began to scream. He was now glaring at the Queen with the look of pure hatred for her. His spring-green eyes were darkened somehow, as he stared at the Queen; his face plainly stated that he would not hesitant to kill her if she tried that again.

Endymion, holding his befuddled wife, looks at Ami, "How is she?" He asked quietly, "Will she be ok?"

Ami did a few more calculations and looks at him. "She's going to be ok…but she has to stay bedridden until I say." She announced and looks at her friend and queen, worriedly, "Usagi, what were you thinking when you tried to heal her?"

Serenity allowed her crystal to disappear, she did not reply.

Endymion gazed at her for a moment then at everyone else. "Everyone go to bed, now. No more discussing this."

Slowly, but surely, everyone left the room. Terran didn't leave until he was sure Elysion was, in fact alive, and touched her tenderly as if she was the most valuable thing in the world, before kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear. He stood up and looks directly at the king and queen. His eyes were now distrustful and angry. "If your queen does not control herself or even thinks about killing Elysion, I will dispose of her, no matter what you people do. I will protect her." He then walks out of the room, shifting into his animal form running through the halls.

Endymion wraps his arms around Serenity and gazed down at her, "Usako, love, what has gotten into you?" His eyes were sad and also filled with pain. "I know…that she makes you feel a little threatened, but she is harmless. She's just a child."

Serenity nods, burying her face into his chest, "I know, Mamo-chan...but…I can't help it." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "I felt…no, I sometimes hear that little voice, the one that wants to use the power for evil, she says to destroy her. I…don't want to."

"Shhh.…it'll be ok, Usako. You just have to get use to her. Elysion is a part of this family and me." He kissed her once, "Please, try and accept her."

She nods, "I'll…try."

_Elsewhere_

Kritra curls up on the bed that was provided for her. The room she was in was beautifully furnished. The floor was carpeted in a lovely black sliver and gold design. The bed was a king size with red oak bed frame that had little cravings in it. She had her own vanity, also made of red oak with a few jewels in them. She had a closet filled with dresses in them. She closes her eyes, falling asleep.

8 Dream 8

_'Where…am I?' Kritra looks around her surroundings only to find that she was in a dark place. 'It's…so dark. What's going on?'_

_A voice came in the darkness, 'Mama…' The voice calls out. 'Mama…help me…'_

_Kritra's eyes widen, 'Elysion?!' She began to run in the direction of the voice. _

'_Elysion!!!'_

_Elysion appeared, but something was wrong. Elysion's eyes were blank and someone was holding her, taking something out of her. The object glowed as the person held her then started laughing as her head rose once more, sightless eyes starting straight at Kritra. _

'_Ma…ma' _

'_ELYSION!!!' _

8 End 8

She awake, sweating and panting looking around wildly. _'That dream….Elysion might be in great danger…I have to do something.'_ She sat up and looked out the only window in her glided cage, outside that window, was earth in all her glory. _'But…how…?'_


	18. Remember them days?

"Lady Avon." Jamil looks out the window. There hanging in the sky was the planet most sought after by everyone in the universe. None had ever succeeded in getting that beautiful blue and white orb. He smirks, thinking of his sister and how he would corrupt her into turning over to their side. He would make her see, yes, that the dark side was more powerful then those of light. He turns towards Lady Avon, "I want you to get me those crystals."

"Yes my lord." She replies standing, then paused before she left. "What of that woman, Kritra?" she asked, "What shall be done about her?"

He smiles, "For now…nothing." He looks back at the earth, "Now get the crystals."

She bows "Yes, my lord" She disappears from the room.

Jamil turns and walks towards the halls then turns down another hall and finds a door. He grins and opens the door. "Sister…how do you feel now?"

Kritra looks up from her position on the bed, staring at the earth as well. She studied him with patient dark brown eyes, looking him over carefully. "As best as one could expect when one is kept prisoner by her own brother in this cell." She glares at him.

He walks in and sits on her bed, looking at her. "My dear sister…. I wish you could see things from my view…ever since mother and father died…." He looks down then shook his head.

"Mother and father wouldn't want you to do this!" she got up from where she was and strode over then slaps him, the look of fury on her face. "Jamil! They wouldn't want you to use these powers that were given to us for evil! How could you?!" She glares at him. "How could you Jamil?! We are suppose to protect it not…destroy it!"

He gets up backslapping her so hard; she fell to the ground, a little blood dripping from the side of her mouth. "You will NOT touch me in such a manner, you hear me?!" He loams over her staring angrily at her, "I shall use this power to do whatever I want!" He turns, "And I want to get revenge on them! Those who live on that planet!"

Kritra raised her head and looks at him sad and desperately, "Please, Jamil," she pleads, "Don't do it. We were not meant for this! Don't awaken that power…! PLEASE!" she bows her head, "if not for me…. then for your niece…. Elysion."

He pauses then slowly turns to her, "You…. had a child?" He grabs her holding her up by the arms. " You had a child and did not tell me of it?" HE demands.

She began to cry a little, "Yes….Elysion…"

"That's her name...Elysion?" He asked, "Elysion what?"

"Elysion…Lilac."

He shakes her, "Is that all? Does she bear her father's name? Tell me now, Kritra!" He shoved her away.

Kritra fell and looks up at him. "She bears our name…."

He watches her closely, fury coursed through his veins., "Who is her father."

She says nothing, only watches him with wide frightened eyes. Her tear-streaked face had a bruise from where he had hit her. It blossomed into a black and purple color, which oddly suited her.

"Who is he!? Tell me." He glares at her his eyes had a glowing tint to them. "Now."

She bows her head so he hair hid her face. There was a long pause as silence ruled the room that held pain. Then as soft and raspy as the wind through trees she said quietly.

"Endymion….King of Earth….is her father."

* * *

Helios looks down at the pool of water, watching his reflection with unease. Elysion still hasn't wakened. He was starting to become more worried then ever. Sighing a little as his mind shifts through each of the women, he paused and considered Usa and Serenity. Usa seemed to actually care if Elysion died or not. From what he had seen, she had been crying since she was told of it. You might have a friend, Elysion. He thought silently, smiling. His smile turned to a frown and his face darkened. Serenity had a problem with the girl. He knew she didn't like her, but to try and kill her? We must watch her. She might do something she would regret for the rest of her life!

His thoughts turned to Terran. He shudders a little at the thought of his rage towards Serenity. He distrusts people from the moon immensely, but never done anything towards them. Thinking more on it, Helios remembered Terran back in the days when the Earth Kingdom would have nothing to do with the moon. When Endymion met Serenity.

* * *

Flash back

A furious Terran, dressed in the traditional white priests' robes that were often seen in Elysion, paced back and forward in front of his prince. To his right Zoisite and Jadeite lounged in overstuffed chairs. Jadeite looked highly amused, his dark blue eyes twinkled with uncontained laughter. Zoisite had a worried look on his face, watching them, waiting.

To Terran's left, Kunzite and Nephrite stood. Kunzite's gaze was unreadable; it was impossible to know what he was thinking about the whole thing. Nephrite was leaning against the wall; a thoughtful expression adorned his face as he watches them carefully.

Standing beside and slightly back, Helios stood, sharing Zoisite's concern and worry.

In front sitting down looking relaxed and pleased, Endymion, Prince and heir to the throne of Earth, watched amused at the display, even though his stormy-blue eyes were still watchful.

Terran stopped and looks at the crown prince, his lips thinned as he thought of a better way to say his peace, but couldn't. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GAIA WHERE YOU THINKING!?" He yells. "Meeting the Princess of the moon?!" He shook his head. "Have you gone mad, man?"

Smirking, Endymion leans back in his chair. "Perhaps I have, Terran, perhaps I have."

He growls a little, "What would have happened if she did not turn you down?" He glares at him.

Jadeite laughs, nearly falling out of his seat. "T-that…." He laughs so hard not able to say anything.

Endymion nods, "Well, then if she had not turned me down, I would have taken her and would not have to be here now." He grins, "Ahh…to see what would be underneath all the layers of her dress...heh."

Terran yells in frustration and sighs, "That…would be a disaster! If you debauch the princess, you would HAVE to marry her." Suddenly, like the wind changes, his mood shifted. "Go ahead and do what you like. You may be sorely disappointed in your rewards." Grinning he left the prince and his guards, motioning Helios to follow him.

Later, Helios finally understood what Terran had been grinning about. It was early that morning, when he and Terran had been summoned from their posts in the holy shrine to come and hear the news that would have all of Earth in an uproar.

Their majesties, King Leo and Queen Gaia, sat in their chairs; King Leo had a harshness to his face that told everyone that he was not a toy to play with, while Queen Gaia was formidable as well. Her stormy-blue gray eyes held compassion and kindness, but still as watchful as a hawk for any who would dare to manipulate her or any member of her family.

Endymion was also present as well as his guards and closes friends. To the side of the room stood an unfamiliar, yet familiar woman. She was short but her regal bearing proved that she didn't let that stop her. Her hair was black as midnight with four odangos buns in her hair allowing the rest to fall back to the ground. Her eyes were dark blue as she studied those that came in the room carefully. Her dress was yellow with a tin layer of black underneath. The front of it was surprisingly short while the back trailed to the ground.

What surprised Helios the most was the symbol on her forehead. It was a golden crescent moon. 'Only those of the Moon kingdom…the royalty have that symbol!' He thought masking his surprise. 'Why is she here? Who is she?'

King Leo motioned the woman towards them. She came forward and bows, uncustomary on Earth. She stood, straightening her back and stares straight ahead.

"State your name." The King told her, "And your business."

The woman nods slightly, "I am Luna, advisor of the Moon Kingdom, personal friend and overseer to the Moon Princess." Her voice sounded oddly young compared to her more adult like looks. "I have come today with a proposal from her majesty, Queen Serenity."

Gaia raised her brows, tilting her dark head looking at her. "She sent only you for this, no more?"

Luna nods, "Yes, Her majesty thought it would be simpler and easier for one person to move around then for it to be many." She smiled a little, "If necessary, one person is easier to house then a great number of people."

"Is that not very dangerous for a woman like you to be alone?" Jadeite asked curiously, "Weren't you worried?"

Luna shook her head, "I never worry about that." She flashed him a quick grin, "I have more lives and tricks then a cat."

Nodding the King looks the young woman over, "Proceed, Lady Luna."

"As you wish," She replies, "Her majesty, Queen Serenity the third wants peace between our planets. The moon has much too offer and, I believe, the Earth has much too offer as well."

"She wishes an Alliance?" The Prince asked. "How, if we agree, would it be sealed?"

At this point, Helios noticed that Terran, though watching all with a blank face, was amused and pleased by this. He could tell from the way Terran's spring green eyes looked, sparkling with an inner joke. He soon realized what the dark priest was silently laughing about when he heard the next words come out of the advisor's mouth.

Luna gazed at him, as if gauging his worth if she should tell him anything at all. In the end she said, "Queen Serenity would like to seal this alliance with Prince Endymion's betrothal to the crown princess of the moon, Princess Serenity the fourth."

8 End Flash 8

* * *

He grins a little. 'Yes, he had a temper but if he had done anything he had said anything coldly…that's when you should worry….' He shook his head and sighs, feeling almost hopeless. 'If only…' 


	19. Getting better

Jamil smiles and this time he knew what to do. '_If my dear sister resists, I have a back up plan to not only get her, but access to the rest of the crystals._' He grins and disappears from the deck of his ship.

* * *

Elysion tossed and turned, not able to sleep properly. She opens her eyes and stares at the bed next to hers. Haruka was on life support. To Elysion it was the strangest sight ever. In her mind, Haruka, as well as some others, seemed to be so powerful and focused. Elysion had secretly wanted to be like her and Endymion, to be powerful enough to help others but she didn't know how.

'_It seems so …so wrong for her to be like that._' She thought a little sadly. Before she could continue her thoughts, a certain pink haired yam-head poked in.

"Elysion?" She calls softly walking in, "Are you awake?"

Elysion looks up, vaguely surprised to find Usa in there. "Yeah…" She said no more then that, not sure what the princess wanted.

Usa, still in her school clothes, walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "You're looking better then the last time I saw you." Her crimson eyes studied the dark girl with concerned eyes. "You don't look pale anymore."

Elysion nods her head and looks back up at her. "I know." She paused, considering her next words, "Usa…why have you been visiting me? I thought you hated me."

Usa smiled kindly at her and shook her head causing some motion to her hair. "No, I don't hate you. I was mad then." Her smiled deepen, "I seem to forever act on emotion then thoughts."

"That's not a bad thing unless you know when and how those emotions should be communicated. Otherwise, you are fine." Again, Elysion paused, looking at her sister. Strange how the word seemed to fit their relationship, She smiles, "Friends?"

Usa nods, "Friends." She then stood, "Oh, you have visitors!" she looks out of the room motioning to the people outside. "Come on in!"

Nigel and Usa's friends walked in. Nigel grins at her like he usually does and hugs her, "Hey, what's up Lee-kai?"

She smiles, "Nothin' much, hentai."

They all laughed a little, talking and what not. It seemed that Elysion was genuinely better than before and that made the others very happy. She seemed more animated then before she was sick, opening up more, smiling and laughing more. It was like she was a totally different person then when she had first appeared on the Crystal Palace doorstep.

She sat up stretching. "When can I leave?" She asked finally looking at them. "I'm gonna be bedsore if I don't get to move!"

Usa raised her brows and shrugs. "I don't know, you'll have to talk to Ami about that."

"Oh," she leans back again and yawns a little. "Oh well, I still have a few things to catch up on." Smirks, "Heh, not much to do except sleep and ponder the mysteries of why the Mystery meat at school looked strange and homework…of course. Finished with that."

Smiles, "Well, we will leave you to get more sleep ok?" Usa ushered the others out, "See ya later Lys."

Elysion closed her eyes and sighed. She waited for almost an hour before getting up out of her bed and leaving the room with a robe that Terran had given her. She stretched more, getting the knots out of her muscles.

'_Ugh, a month of being bedridden has gotten me lazy and my muscles weak._' She sighs once more and walks out into the silent halls. She supposed it was either lunch or dinnertime. '_Heh, freedom!_'

She wanders the halls and stopped at a floor to ceiling window and looks through to the night sky.

'_How pretty_.' She smiles gazing down and then blinks. She saw something move towards the palace. She tilts her head, not sure what was happening. She turns and sneaks down stairs and slipped outside.

She looks around shivering slightly and wraps the robe around her tighter searching the night for anything that was suspicious. Shaking her head she went back in, missing a pair of eyes that had been watching her as intently as she had been searching the night.

As she walks in, Endymion engulfed her in a fierce, yet gentle hug and looks down at her.

"You're supposed to be in bed young lady." He told her, his worried stormy blue-gray eyes relaxed a little, but his concern never faded. "You were on bed restriction. Don't leave until we say so."

She nods and blinks, secretly glad she was caught and that he was scolding her. She smiles at him. "Ok….dad." She tilts her head; her hair was still unbraided giving her that eerie quality that was indefinable.

For a moment, Endymion really looked at her. Her color was back, not pale anymore. She didn't have dark circles under her eyes, in fact her eyes where not just gray anymore and seemed bright, you could see the blue tinge to it. On farther inspection, she seemed overall healthy made even more than before. He let go the breath he didn't know he was holding and felt relief flood his body.

He smiles at her a little, "Now go to bed."

She pauses and looks at him, though there was a tinge of worry in her eyes. "What…." She frowns a little, "about Elysian?" she asked lowering her gaze a little sad, "Are…you guys going to take it over too?"

He pursed his lips considering many advantages of having it there. He knew that if he lied to her, he would had broken something very valuable that would never be replaced no matter how they mend it back. He sighs and rubbed his head. " I don't know, Elysion, I honestly don't know." He looks away, "It would be an advantage if and when we are invaded again. It could house many of the citizens."

She picked her gaze back up and stares at him, "Just don't change it much. I love it there. It's quiet and there really aren't people there." She walks by him, stopping a few feet away, "It will be very sad when that time comes. I hope it doesn't or at least when it does, I am no longer around." With that she left the King to his thoughts.

An: short I know. anyway R&R


	20. Guujin Players

It was a sunny cool day when Elysion was able to leave the med wing. She was very happy when Ami said she could leave, she didn't like to be so inactive for so long. She took a deep breath and stretched. She smiled as she walked along the sidewalk, just enjoying the fact that it didn't have for wall. For some reason, she developed a small phobia of small-enclosed spaces. She couldn't fathom way she did; only that she did.

Shrugging it off, she thought about the next thing, why there hadn't been any real attacks lately. Sure a few minor attack, but nothing to the scale, as it had been when Uranus was attacked. She shivers a little as her thoughts turned towards the Senshi of the Wind. 'Such a proud figure reduced to a person barely alive and weak. She needs her crystal, that is the only way to save her.' She stops outside a building staring at it. There were little signs and dolls in the window. She tilts her head and went in, intrigued by the name of the store: '**Guujin Players'**.

She walks into the store and looks around. She was amazed how some of the puppets and dolls seemed old and very antique, yet a few of them were modern. "What an odd store."

She mutters and stops, staring at a particular doll. The doll was African based, with braids on its head and little bead decorating it. It had a necklace that seemed to be made of black marble and white, red and black beads. She blinks and looks closely at it. The puppet's skirt seemed to be hand sown with little shapes that was mostly triangles that ranged with the necklace scam. She noticed the eyes were closed and there was an earring in it's left ear. She reached up and touched the puppet.

"Who's there?" An elderly voice calls out. "Come on, tell me!"

To Elysion, he sounded defensive, as if expecting trouble. She let her hand fall to her side and walks over to the man. She was correct in both being defensive and old. The man was holding his cane, as if ready to attack anyone who was foolish enough to take something from there. His face was wrinkled and his beard neatly trimmed, as was his mustache. He would a white shirt underneath a brown buckskin vest and black slacks with polished black shoes.

Elysion looks at him, almost curiously and bows, showing respect to the elderly man. "I'm Elysion, sir." She looks at him as she straightens up. "I came to this shop because I was curious. You have beautiful puppets here." She paused a moment before asking, "And what shall I call you, sir?"

The old man looks at her with intelligent, yet oddly warm, dark eyes, as if measuring her worth. "You may call me what ever you wish, Elysion." He smiles, "You're a proud one I see, yet very aware."

She blinks, not sure whether or not to thank him. Deciding on the latter then former, she smiles at him, "Thank you, grandfather." She said deciding she should call him that since he reminded her of a kind grandfather, "You do not mind if I call you that?"

He shook his head; "It has been long since I had company. I do not mind." He gestured his cane to the chair across from him. "Have a sit my dear."

She did so looking around, "This place seems odd, yet I think it is very lovely. I like the puppets." She gestured to one. "They are very well made, I like that."

He nods, "Yes, I have gathered many on my travels around the world." He leans back, "From the Heart of Africa to Canada and Brazil, I find puppets made all over the world. They are beautiful things, aren't they?"

She nods and looks at another one, "I do not think I would dare touch one in fear it would break."

The old man studies her for a moment, "Do you believe in souls, Elysion?"

She blinks, surprised at the question and nods, "If not souls then life force."

"Do you believe dolls have a life of their own? That they house the souls of those gone by?"

She tilts her head, regarding him. Curiosity was lit in her eyes as she studies him. "If puppets had such things, the they would not be puppets, would they?"

He raise a bushy brow and smiles a little, "Even those with souls are being played by the puppet master, who pulls and tugs at the strings."

'_I never thought of that._' She stares at him, '_A puppet is like a slave, per se. The Master orders the slave around and pulls at their strings making them do things. If you cut the strings, the puppet will be free to run away and the show would end.'_ She blinks almost amazed at her own sense of logic. "Cut the strings and the play would be over, the puppet would be free."

The elderly man nods smiling that she understood. "The puppet master and strings can be anything, Elysion. Sometimes the strings and master are necessary, and sometimes they are not. It is all how the puppet sees them."

Elysion walked home, her mind filled with the day's events. Meeting the old man had been a surprise and was an interesting encounter. Overall, she enjoyed going there and spending time with him. He was an interesting fellow. '_He even put on a puppet show for me and let me play with some of them. I think I would visit him everyday, if I have the time._' A smile tugged at her lips as the sun was setting leaving the moon to take the sky as it's domain.

As she neared the palace, Elysion had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. She glances back feeling a little more edgy because she didn't see anyone that was particularly following her. She bit her lower lip and continued to the palace, passing everyone around her. Her heart began to pound harder and harder as she felt the urge to run become more irresistible with each passing moment. Soon, she found herself running full out, dodging and pushing some people, making a way through the crowd.

She stops abruptly backing away, nearly falling to the ground. She searched the crowd, but no one stopped, no one paid any attention to the distressed girl. She looks back and took off down an alley, trying to lose her pursuer in the maze of the city. She ran until she found herself trapped. She knew very well she couldn't transform in front of him.

"Leave me alone!" She snarls bringing up her fist. "I've done nothing to you!"

He smiles, "No, but you will do something for me, dear Elysion."

She narrows her eyes and jumps up over his head and ran away.

He smiles, grinning really, watching her retreat to the crystal palace.

She nears the palace once again; slowing down after she had made sure he was no longer following her. She shivered, shaken greatly by the encounter. She took in a shaky breath and let it out as she attempted to calm her nerves down. As soon as she was sure she was no longer afraid or shaking uncontrollably, she walks in, almost calmly to the door. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Just as she stepped in, a loud roar erupted behind her, making her jump and spin around to see what had created such a sound.

'_Oh great'_ she thought somewhat bitterly, '_another shadow demon_.' Heaving a sigh, she raised her hand as the others arrived. "TERRA POWER, MAKE UP!" She chants and transformed into Neo Terra. She walks out of the safety of the shield barrier looking up at the monstrous thing of darkness.

"Just what we need." Neo moon complained. "Another one of those retched things!"

"Be glad that you are not facing it alone." Venus told her, reprimanding her lightly.

Just as she said that, Lady Avon appears. "So, if it isn't you pathetic senshi!" She crowed, "Ready to give up?"

Mars snarls, "Never you tramp!" She starts chanting, "Mars Flame SNIPER!!!"

The fiery arrow whizzed by the woman's dress, catching it on fire. Lady Avon screams and glares at Mars as it went out. "You're NEXT!!!"

"ROSE BARGE!!!" Neo Terra had jumped up and thrown a rose up in the air. As she did so, the rose petals multiplied and blinded the woman, stopping her next attack.

Smiling Terra fell down, readying her landing when an enormous hand swat at her. The momentum carried her over, hitting a tree and sinking down, unconscious. The hand reached out and grabbed Mars and Neptune, who scarcely had time to react as it took their crystals. Their transformations faded to reveal their clothes they had before.

Lady Avon laughed at the senshi, even after they had managed to pull enough power together and destroy the beast.

"Ahahahaa…" She grins maliciously, holding the two precious crystals of Neptune and Mars. "It seems the invincible Senshi of the Sol System, are not as powerful as they say!"

Again, her laughter was heard as she disappears.

Neo Terra groans softly as she tries to wake up, she looked up as the vile woman disappeared. With a small whimper, she falls back unconscious.

An: a little more exciting...who's this old man? what the hell is going on?

Even I dunna know...O.o;; oh well R&R


	21. What a tale

Serenity paced slowly glancing at the people sitting at the table. It had been two days since Mars and Neptune had been attacked. If it was not for the power of both the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal, they would have died and their bodies would disappear.

She was trying to think on what to do. What could they do? This enemy of theirs were unknown to them as anything.

She looks over, not seeing who she wanted she frowns, "Where is Elysion?"

"…She's out." Usa replied glancing from her mother to the table. "She's been gone for two hours now."

Makoto frowns "It's too dangerous for her to wander around like this."

"Elsyion goes where she wants." Terran told them, he was in his human form and looking pensive yet pleased. "She's got mind of her own."

Ami watched quietly from her place as she typed, "Aside from that, it would be logical to assume that both Jamil and Lady Avon works together. We must ask Elysion about her dreams. She may have a clue with her psychometry like you Endymion." Crystal blue eyes glanced up and gazes around everyone, "So, we need to get an item from them."

Usa slumps back in her chair, "Why doesn't that sound easy?"

* * *

Elysion marveled at a few of the puppets. She had been there since that morning and had helped out around the shop. "Grandpa" she calls out as she picks up a puppet that looks like Sailor moon. "Isn't this Sailor moon? She looks like the queen…only different…"

The old man walks over to her and looks at the puppet and nods, "Because Sailor Moon is the Queen, Elysion." He looks up at her, "Would you like me to tell you a story with the puppets?"

Elysion nods, "I'll help if you'd like." She smiles at him.

The old man nods and scoops up a box as then went to a table and sat down. "What story would you like to hear?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. Tell me one, any story would do."

"No, not just any story Elysion. A special story."

She tilts her hand looking at the puppets. "A special story?"

He nods and pulls out a puppet, one that looked remarkably like King Endymion, only younger. "Let us begin the tell…."

Elysion watched as he pulled out more puppets. She could almost see it in her mind as he spoke.

_"This takes place long ago…when the earth had it's country and the Moon was a kingdom…._

_There was a land called Elysian where dreams are protected and the Golden Kingdom flourished._

_The Prince and his guardians were no more than fourteen years of age, had stumbled upon a secret place where warriors trained._

_Seeing them trains the prince and his guards wanted to be apart of this secret place._

_The prince strode boldly to towards them even as his guardians tried to warn him not to, they too eventually followed._

_" Who is your chief here?" The prince asked one of the male warriors._

_"She is there." The man replied pointing to a beautiful woman._

_The Prince went towards the leader and asked for the training for him and his guardians._

_The Chief told him that he could not. He didn't have the heart for it._

_Dispirited, the prince left and went back telling his mother, the Queen of it._

_The Queen forbade him from going back there._'"

Elysion watched the puppets almost seeing them in her mind's eyes.

" What happened?"

" '

_The prince disobeyed his mother's words and went back the next night. What he saw astounded him. The warriors had gone into a cave and melted into the rocks themselves!_

_So surprised he went up to the cave and touched it himself. He could feel himself being drawn in. He looks around and went in._

_He looks around trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly, the chief appeared before him, proud and tall. "Tell nobody of this place. Please." She had said._

_The prince decided to take advantage of this and had told her, " I will, if you train me and work to protect this planet as well."_

_The chief considered this and nods, "Done."_

_And that's how the Prince learned his powers_"

The old man says making the puppets bow.

"Wow…" Elysion says quietly and picks up a puppet. "Where did you hear that tale?"

On my travels." He told her as he puts the puppets away carefully. "It's dark out. Maybe you should stay the night and call your parents. They would be awfully worried about you."

She thought briefly on this and nods, "Yes grandfather." She gets up and went to find a phone.

The old man watched her and pulls out an abnormal shape of wood. Turning it over he began to crave. "Ah, soon she'll understand…"

Later on that night, Elysion awoke from another nightmare. She blinks a few moments finding herself in the spare room in the apartment above the shop. "Okay…everything is fine…" she mutters to herself getting up for a bit.

' _Elysion._'

She blinks at the sound in her head and looks around. "Who's there?"

'_Elysion come here…_'

She follows it outside listening closely, "Where are you?"

Something came up behind her and smiles "Right…here…"

* * *

Endymion walks into the library looking at the few that were there. He sat in a chair thinking more on what was going on. He frowns thinking more and more. He had gotten a call from Elysion that she was staying the night over at her friends. He wondered who these 'friends' were but did not push it. She was safe that was all, but the small thing in the back of his mind made him unsettled.

"Mamo-chan?" Serenity looks at him curiously, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "I am nervous…Elysion is not where I can see her…"

"But she called didn't she? So she should be fine, you worry too much." Though inwardly, she wondered about the girl herself.

Endymion got up and sighs a little as he looks around. "I'm going to find her."

"But it's too dark."

He looks at her as he goes to get a coat, "I don't care." He left through the back way and started walking the streets. Serenity watched him go still feeling a bit of apprehension about the girl.

"Why can't she just leave…?" She mutters quietly to herself.

Hotaru looks up watching the scene and shook her head.

* * *

Elysion was back in the spare room, shaken and scared. The encounter had left her shaken and scared. She closes her eyes tightly and hugs herself and wished it had never happened. She breathed out feeling suddenly exhausted to the point she could not think.

She laid back closing her eyes, tomorrow should be better.

Unfortunately, the sound of someone knocking on the store door kept her up. She didn't move pretending she was not there. She could hear the old man moving around to answer the door. She rolls over listening to the mummer of voices coming from downstairs. She kept her eyes closed as door to the room opened and she was shaken lightly.

"Elysion…wake up." The familiar voice said. "I'm taking you home."

She simply opened her eyes and said, "Why? She doesn't want me there. What's the use in going?"

"I would feel more comfortable if you were at home." Endymion pointedly ignored her first question.

"In other words, 'You're at a strange old man's house and I've come to rescue you from unknown horrors. '" She sat up and looked at him, "What do you think will happen if I went back? That she would come to love me just like my sister? That she would…over look who I am and accept me?"

He stares at her for a long time only getting up and saying, "Come on Elysion, we're going home now." With that said, Endymion turns and nods to the old man. He was sure she would follow.

Elysion got up and sighs softly. Her blue-gray eyes seemed almost silver now in the dimly light room. She walks over to the old man she called grandfather and gave him a small smile, "Thank you for letting me stay for a while. I'll come back again tomorrow."

The old man nods, "I'm sure you will, Elysion. Now go on and scoot before your father has a fit."

She snorts, "When DOESN'T he have one?" She moves to go but felt his old hand catch her wrist. She turns and looks into his eyes. There was always something…odd about him, she just wasn't sure what.

"Granddaughter," He says, it was one of the few times he had addressed her as such, "Give him a little credit. His world had just changed in a space of a few months. Before, he had only one daughter to worry about and care for. You showing up had changed it drastically not only for him but for the others. They may not know how to deal with you for to them, you are neither a princess nor are you someone to ignore as a commoner.

They're trying to find a middle ground and I doubt you know how hard it is for them."

Elysion only stares at him, "And I doubt you know how hard it is for me as well. I must go, good night grandfather." She says quietly shaking her wrist free and followed her father into the night.

an: Well have fun and R&R


	22. The Leash

Chapter 20

"Who was that man Elysion?" Endymion asked the next day, "He does not look like someone you would hang out with."

Elysion looks up from her plate and stared at him, "Not like you would know, now would you?" She says softly yet, her tone indicated that she had insulted him in a way.

Makoto frowns looking at the girl, "What do you mean?"

The young girl did not reply only picked at her food, occasionally eating it. Her mind was elsewhere and it made her feel reckless. Her encounter from last night made her feel desperate enough to be stupid.

Serenity sighs softly and sets her fork down. Everyday, it seemed everything was changing into something else. Elysion had become someone snappish and still withdrawn. Even though she had a bit of dislike for the girl, she could not help but find this wrong. Surely this young girl was not the same girl from before?

Her lips pursed a bit as she seemed lost in thought before she said, "Elysion, you shall conduct yourself like a person of your station, not like some unruly urchin."

She almost had to blink at this. She sounded just like her mother, Queen Serenity.

Elysion snaps out her thoughts and looks at the queen. "And you're not my mother to tell me how I should act." She shot back before standing to leave.

"Elysion, go to my study now. Stay there til I come there." Endymion told her coolly.

The others only glanced among themselves curiously, wondering how this was going to work out. It seemed that over the months Elysion had stayed with them, she and the monarchs were constantly clashing wills and butting heads.

Now, something was going to give.

Elysion merely nods curtly and walks off; her beads clattered a little as she walks angrily away.

Endymion looks at Serenity, "Come, we must speak to her about this." He rose and held his hand out for her. "We've let her have her own way for too long."

Serenity took his hand and also stood up, "I believe so…" She says slowly.

Endymion nods to the others and escorts his wife to his study. Serenity glances back at the moment and sighs as she held her head high and continued to walk more.

_

* * *

_

Elysion turns over on of the trinkets in her father's study. There were many things that she had never seen before. She looked closely at a crystal that looked to be in the shape of a rose. It reminded her of the rose in her room. The one the changed color every day.

She sighed and set it down. What could she do? Nothing. She had to keep it up, this pretense.

She looks up as the door opened, her lips pursed then thinned in a flat line as the two monarchs came in. She remained where she was, sitting in the oversize chair behind the desk.

"Elysion," Endymion started, "your behavior as of late is intolerable. We've been nice to you, tried to make you one of the family, but it seems you don't want that."

"You don't know what I want." She replied.

"Quiet." The one word made Elysion sink back in the chair seeming to sulk.

"Now, since it seems you don't want to change, you are grounded to your room. The only places you are to go are to school and here. No more detours to that man's shop.

Is that understood?"

Elysion rose out of the chair. No need to let them know. They made it far too easy now. "Fine." She left the study. She had work to do.

Endymion watches her go and sighs as he moves to the chair and sat down. What could he do? If only Kritra had told him…

"What am I to do, Usako?"

Serenity looked startled at this and looks at him, "What do you mean, Mamo-chan?"

He gestures to the door and then rubs his face, taking off the mask, "Her. What am I to do with her?"

She sighs softly not sure how to answer this, "We will do what we can for her."

Endymion took her hand and kisses her palm, "You truly are a person that loves all."

She only smiles, but inside she wished he hadn't said that.

* * *

An: sorry tha'ts kinda all. C.c I'm just a little bogged by all the stuff I have to do for school and I have a major writer's block. TT So….suggestions needed BADLY! 


	23. Feelings shared and Info

"So how long are you grounded?" Nigel asked her. He had met up with her after school and was walking her home. Since the palace was a few miles off, they had time to walk slowly.

"I think a month." She makes a face, "It's totally unfair!"

He looked thoughtful, "Are you sure? I mean, look at it from their point of view. They've done all they can and they can't stand anymore." Looks at her, "I don't think you're being far to them."

She sighs, "Okay…so …wanna get an ice-cream?"

Raises a brow, "I thought you couldn't go anywhere but school and the palace?"

Smiles wickedly, "So? He didn't say I couldn't stop for ice cream."

He laughs putting an arm around her shoulder, "Girl, you are splitting hairs."

"You're buying."

* * *

"How did you know of this place?" Endymion sighs softly looking at the shrine. He glances at Serenity for a moment. To his knowledge, only him, Elysion, Rei, Ami and the two priests know of the door. They were all sworn to secrecy. Though he hated to keep things from her, he had promised. And he was a man of his word. 

She looked uneasy, "I followed Elysion here." She admitted, "After her birthday...as you imagine, I was …shocked."

'Not as shocked as you were when you found out she existed' he thought and sighs inwardly.

"Oh…is that so?" He says mildly. Lately thing were more then rocky between them. He hadn't shared a bed with his wife since the blood tests proved that Elysion was his daughter. Half of it was guilt and shame the other half was because he thought she needed breathing room. The only times they had seen each other was doing work and meal times.

Serenity looks at him; she hated this feeling and knew he was pulling away from her. She looks back around at the beautiful place, feeling a different type of loneliness engulf her. She loved him, with all her heart and soul. Yet, how could she loosen her grip on the betrayal that she felt?

She knew the year was almost over…yet she still clung to it. Looking over it, as a soft wind blew passed them; she spots one of the maidens of the shrine. They looked as if they were ghosts. They move almost ghostly towards the couple. Both dress in pale blue dresses with white circlets around their heads. A single diamond was the center of the piece.

One had pale lavender hair with light gray eyes while her twin had dark red hair and light green eyes.

"Our king" they said together and looked at Serenity, "Queen."

"Who are you?" Serenity asked.

"I am Matla." Lavender haired one said.

"I am Lily."

The one with the lavender hair spoke, "What brings you here to the shrine?"

"We came to wonder the fields of Elysian." Endymion said, almost as if it were a ritual.

"Ah," said the red head, "then have you seen our princess then?" She tilts her head, "She is getting behind in her studies here."

Serenity blinked, "your princess? I thought Endymion was the only royal here?"

"No, we speak of Princess Elysion, heir to this land…and the earth if she so chooses."

"What do you mean?" Endymion was unsure what was happening. Before, he thought Usa, their daughter, would rule after them. Now the Mandarin Maidens were saying something different. 'What could this mean?' he wondered.

Serenity voiced his concerns, "What about our daughter, Neo Princess Lady Serenity?" There was a thread of anger in the words, "Is she to be usurped from her line to the throne? After all we had seen of the future before?"

The two maidens looked at one another then at them, "True, your daughter is the first born and should be the crown princess but, here, in this land and earth is not hers. She is of the moon, where Elysion is of earth." The red head told them.

"Her line is an old one, from the time the king was once a prince of Earth. They were the first children of Earth- earth's first guardians."

They both looked shocked by this, "Earth had guardians?" Serenity exchanged glances with her husband. "Before…the silver Millennium?"

Malta nodded, "Yes, they were the first guardians born from Earth. They worked as the very last defense."

"But, after they went underground when Beryl nearly killed them all for opposing her and her dark queen." Lily looked very sadden by this. "The earth, was still safe, even if the moon kingdom was destroyed."

Serenity felt a pang of hurt in her. She had assumed that they would also be on the side of the moon but it seemed their only concern was for their earth. 'Are they that…frozen?'

"Does the moon mean nothing to you?" Her voice sounded hollow with pain.

They exchanged glances and looked at her. "Queen…we have only the concern for Earth. The moon is something that we care very little for. Not everyone like the Moon Kingdom them and tolerate it." Lily said.

Endymion looks from his wife to them, "How is Elysion connected to them?"

Again, they glanced at each other then at him, "It would be her mother's line." Malta said. "Her mother and her mother's brother are the last of the Trine Warriors."

"Trine warriors?"

Lily nods, "Yes. They are the last restore if earth should ever fall." She says this carefully, "Only the true heir and the royal king or queen of Terran descent can call them to help fight."

"But, they were so few, and some of them have wandered the world and they're descents do not know who they really are." Malta finished.

Endymion turns this all over in his head before nodding; "Thank you for that little information." He looks at is wife, "We have much to discuss. Usako, lets go…"

She glanced at them and nods. She felt cold inside. There were such people that did not hold the moon in such respect, or the people of the moon like Luna and the others had always sheltered her from those that were not even evil, who had no respect for such things.

'Not everyone is the same. The Americans from the US refuse our rule, yet they still live long lives as we do.' She thought as her husband guided her up into the castle again.

"I'm sorry." He says softly, "I …never knew how they felt about such things."

She looks at him, his blue-gray eyes held concern and worry. "It's okay Mamo-chan. Really."

He says nothing only pulls her into a hug. He didn't know how to make anything better. It just seemed to get worse and worse. "I wish I could take the pain from you, my love." He buries his head in her hair inhaling her own personal fragrance. "I don't know what to do…I honestly don't…"

She reminded silent and only hugged him back. A small part of her was glad he was feeling so bad.

"It'll be okay Mamo-chan. We can do this."

"I hope so, Usako, I really do." He mumbles in her hair.

* * *

"We were not meant for this, brother, and you know it." 

He looks at her, bruised with a few cuts. He had to admit his baby sister had a lot of spunk. He leans back and considers her for a while. "We are meant to take the earth back. And She will do it for us."

Kritra looks at him with narrowed eyes, "and who is this 'she'?"

He grins and looks at his machine. It had taken him years to create; it was pointed out past the planets to somewhere unknown. "All you need to know is that she will come and get rid of those that leech off our home."

Her eyes softened, "You know I don't like them anymore then you, Jamil, but this…this isn't right." She gestures to the machine that held the crystals of Mars, Neptune and Uranus. " This is disgusting and against the Trine code."

He glares at her, "The age of the Trine is to an end, Krit. You know that."

"It doesn't have to be."

He looks at the machine and picks up his wineglass. He looks at the machine through it.

"But it is and then there will be a new Trine."

* * *

"I did not foresee this." Setsuna looks at the others. The Inners and Outer Senshi were in a common room. Like a living room really. "I did not foresee that child's birth." She shook her head and sighs, "This…this is such new terrain." 

Ami blinks at her while poring over some book that was now all but forgotten, "I thought you knew everything about the future, Setsuna."

The dark woman shook her head, "It seems that I don't. Or I would have advise Mamoru to stay."

Minako frowns, "Why? Is it so bad that Elysion was born?"

"In a way yes, it is and no it's not." Setsuna said, "It isn't because then we would have more then one enemy on our hands instead of that one."

"And why yes?" Makoto tilts her head, nibbling on a cookie.

Setsuna thought about it, "Because it will and has changed the course of time as I know it. I do not like unknowns."

"But, what would this mean for the future?" Hotaru pondered, "In the past, they went with full bloods and those that are firstborn. What if the Earth does not accept Usa anymore?"

"The we," Setsuna said, "have a dilemma on our hands."

an: Thanks guys much love and r and r


	24. The CrossRoads

He pondered this long after the sun had set and the palace had grown quiet. 'So, Kritra has a brother…?' He looks at the glowing screen in front of him. "How did I not see it before?" He mutters as he starts typing on the keyboard. The sounds of the keys being pressed filled the room.

Endymion became engrossed with the information on the screen he didn't notice the door opening admitting two people in.

It wasn't until he leans back did he see his wife and their daughter. Both were in their nightgowns with robs and fuzzy slippers.

"Mamo-chan," Serenity began as she looks at him, "What are you doing up so late?"

He looks at them, "I could ask the same of you two." He countered, "I was looking up on Kritra's family."

"Oh?" Both of them went over to look at the screen. "What's so special about it?" Usa asked.

Endymion leans back again almost rocking in it. "Well, the maidens of the shrine in Elysian mentioned that Kritra and Elysion are apart of this Trine warriors. They were the first guardians of earth and are the last resort."

Usa frowns, "then where were they when Hotaru awakened?"

"I don't know."

"Well in any case," serenity says looking curiously at the picture of Kritra's parents. "What did you find out?"

Endymion taps the screen. "Kritra Lynnoya Montgomery, born…." He went on talking about her blood type, age, where she was born, what school she went to. It wasn't until he got to a part in the history that made him sit up straighter.

"The reports say, that Kritra, at the time, was about fifteen years old when her parent's mysteriously disappeared. With only her brother, Hakim Jamil Montgomery, were they handed over to their aunt, Rona Monroe."

He scrolls down a bit, "A few years later it seems they reported Hakim missing. The cops thought Kritra had something to do with it, but there was no evidence to prove it. Soon after that, Kritra seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth then."

Serenity thought about this. What had happened to Kritra's family? What was going on and how did it all connect?

"Is Elysion in bed?" Endymion's voice broke her thoughts like a pick in ice.

She looks at him considering, "I believe so." Looks at him, "Why wouldn't she be?"

He merely shrugs, "no reason."

During that time Usa had been quiet and then looks at her mother and father, "Papa, what does Kritra's brother look like?"

He clicked on a link and several pictures appear dating from his birth to his teen years. "What's the matter, Usa?" He glances at the pink haired girl.

Her crimson eyes widen as she stares at the picture of the man with dark eyes and light brown complexion. His hair was the strangest color she has ever seen on a person such as himself. White locks with two streaks of blue in the bangs. To anyone looking at him, he was a handsome youth.

Now Usa looks at him in a new light, "You said his name was Hakim Jamil right?" She looks at her parents, "I think…no I know he is the Jamil that attacks us with the shadow monsters."

Both adults looked from her to one another then back at the picture. It was true, the man looked exactly if not identical, like Jamil.

"Elysion's uncle is our enemy…."

* * *

"It's time, my dear sister, we will drive the moon monsters out of our homeland and take back the earth for those of earth." He looks at her dressed in light yet strong armor. "The Lady wishes us to attack now, while they are weak and think we have stopped." 

"And what of I, Lord Jamil?" Lady Avon asked, "What shall I do?"

He looks at her; she was dressed in her normal custom a tight dress and cape. "You, you will stay here and monitor things. You can help us more here."

Lady Avon frowns almost angrily at him but bows her head in deference. "Yes master."

He looked to his sister who had dressed in a tight skinned black suit with black gloves and boots. She wore a fur-lined cloak with a halberd at her side.

"Ready, Kit?"

Testing her weapon a moment and stops and nods, "Yes, Jammy I'm ready."

He smiles at her, "Then let us part from this place and rid the earth of the moon scum." He stares at the earth, "and place your daughter on the throne as the true heir."

With that they disappeared, leaving Lady Avon to stare at the earth.

"I should be ruler…. not some snot nose kid…and Jamil my king…" She says to an empty room.

* * *

"We've called this meeting to see what we can do about the shadow demons." Serenity told them. "We must protect the Earth as best as we can." 

They looked between each other then back at her. Elysion had not attended the meeting; instead she was off in her room, the last time they checked, with Terran.

"What do you mean Usagi?" Minako asked carefully, "I mean we are cut down and bereft of three of our powerful warriors."

"I know and I think…I think we should start searching for others like Kritra and Elysion. Those that are Trine warriors".

Hotaru looked surprised, "Why?"

"It would help our line of defense." Endymion said leaning back against the chair.

"And another thing," Usa spoke up, "we found that Jamil, our enemy, is also Kritra's brother and Elysion's uncle."

There was a very long silence that followed those announcements. It was as if the bomb had dropped on them.

"Does she know?" Makoto asked.

Serenity shook her head, "As far as I know, no. She doesn't know anything."

"Well then given that we should all- " Ami was cut off by the sound of loud warning bells.

Elysion looks up hearing the noise, "Lets go Terran." She says tiredly getting up. Unwillingly, they trooped out side and were shocked speechless.

The scene before them was as strange as the people that fought them. They were spread out, everyone was. From Mercury to Neo Moon and Cosmos were all fighting the shadow demons. Above them two figures were watching the scene. Elysion could barely make them out.

"Transform and help the others Elly." Terran told her.

She nods raising her hand high, "Terra Power, Transform!" The light from her ring glowed dimly twice before it wrapped her up in a golden green light. As rose petals faded away from her, she was transformed. Pulling out her sword, she charges into the battle swing it at any shadow monster that came to her. Finally she calls for her powers, "Lighting slash!"

Two monsters went down. Faintly she hears the others yelling, shouting screaming around her. Was this what the old warriors call battle frenzy? Mindless killing til only you're the only one standing?

Still she found herself hoarse and breathing heavily as she attacks a shadow demon from behind when he was trying to get to Neo moon. There were no time for thanks and other such things. They had to finish the battle.

They were all bruise, scrapped hurt and bleeding some where from the skirmishes.

Finally, the shadow demons disappeared. The battle frenzy came down to wariness as they looked up at the figures.

Both of them came down landing perfectly on the ground.

Neo Terra stared, her vision a little blurry due to having getting hit upside the head, but she stood with her battle weary companions waiting what they would say to them.

She felt a sudden pang as if she knew before looking who was there.

"Why have you attacked us?" Cosmos demanded, holding her dignity and grace, yet showing her displeasure towards them. "What is your reasoning for hurting my warriors?"

The female of the two walked towards them. A sudden gasp came from the others as they recognized whom it was. Behind her Jamil, clad in his light armor, followed with a smile on his face.

But it was Terra Warrior that said her name, "Kritra."

Kritra stood, almost defiantly so, with her head held high like she was the queen and they were but visiting her home. She did not speak or looked at her daughter as the other senshi had stolen a glance between the two.

"We attack to purge our earth of you, Invaders." Jamil announces as if it were obvious, "We want you off our land and home or we shall some The Lady to get you to leave for us."

Neo terra only stares at her mother with disbelief. "Mama…." She took a step towards her, "Why? I thought…" She seemed very confused as she looked from the woman towards the man. "Who…who is he to you?"

Cosmos watched the scene unfurl before her. Had she not known the truth she would have vainly hoped he, not her Mamo-chan, was Elysion's real father. Even after the DNA test she had held onto that vain hope.

"He is my brother, Elysion, your uncle." Kritra says softly. "You are the last of our line. Will you stand with the Trine Warriors, the true rulers and the children of Gaia."

She shook her looking almost devastated by this. "But…I…"

She almost looked like her world had shattered and she was no longer sure of anything.

'What should I do?' She seems to wail in her mind.

* * *

an: dun dun duuuuuuuuun What will happen in the next chapter! >.> . >.> even I don't know.R and R

ps. thanks for the ideas everyone! much love and cookies!


	25. Confusion! Don't give up!

The silence stretched and was so thick that it could be cut with a sword. Cosmos watched as the young girl seemed to agonize over this. She pitied Elysion. The poor thing didn't seem to understand it.

At the moment, however, Kritra looked to Jamil; both were sharing their thoughts to each other.

Before Neo Terra replied, the two warriors rushed them, Kritra seemingly going after Terra Warrior and Jamil going after Cosmos.

It wasn't until the last moment, did they switch on them and Kritra ended up slashing at Cosmos with her halberd and Terra warrior and Jamil were fighting with their swords.

The other senshi moved to help, but the Shadow demons appeared again and stopped them.

Neo Moon looked at neo Terra, almost as if to glare. "Stop them! They're your relatives, surely you can make them stop."

Neo Terra shook her head. "I can't."

"You mean you won't." Jupiter says as she began to battle a shadow demon. "Thunder Dragon!"

While they were fighting the shadow Demons, Terra Warrior blocked Jamil's sword with a small grunt. He could feel his energy wane a little underneath the sword but pushed back. Jamil looked a bit surprised at this but renewed his efforts to defeating the masked man.

"How could you betray your own kind?" He growls at the king attacking. " Put an invader on the throne as queen?"

Defending himself, Terra Warrior held his hand out, "Celestial Bomb!" The power gathered in his palm and then spiral towards Jamil.

Jamil held up his sword, "Shield!" A barrier shielded him from the blast. When he looked back Terra Warrior was already raising his sword high to deal the killing blow. Jamil barely blocked it. He came back pushing the King back to a corner.

"Long live the King…." He sneered.

Cosmos was having a hard go at it herself. Kritra had proved to be a hard opponent to fend off. Every time the Queen took a breath to say a phase, Kritra would attack with abandonment to keep the queen from saying the words.

"Why?" Cosmos huffed as she held her staff in front of her, "Why do you attack us so?"

Kritra's dark eyes held little emotion as she answered, "Because you are not worthy of the throne. The Earth's throne belongs to her children, not an alien." She moved back and spun her halberd to where the sharp blade pointed to Cosmos's chest. "All invaders shall be destroyed."

"Silence wall!" Saturn shouts as the shadow demon charged and hit the invisible wall.

"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto held the garnet ball in front of her and two of the shadow demons seemed to disappear into dust.

Venus did a round kick to one of the monsters then said, "Venus love and beauty shock!" The monster was paralyzed for a moment before it screamed it's dying breath.

"Pink lady's freezing Kiss!" Neo moon says thrusting her hands in front of her destroying another Shadow demon.

"They just keep coming!" Mercury says, "Aqua Rhapsody!"

"I know! How do we stop them?" Jupiter asks as she punched one in the gut.

Venus ducked as the huge black arm swiped at her, "We have to find the source. Mercury see if you can locate it!"

"Right." Scanning the area Mercury found the place where they were coming from. "There! We have to put all our power into making it collapse."

"Everyone, over there by the lamppost, put your power into it!" Pluto shouts, "Pluto Crystal power!"

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Saturn Crystal power"

"Pink Moon Crystal power"

"Venus crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal power!"

"Sailor attack!" The powers combined spiraled towards the distorted area that was producing the shadow demons. But it seemed to have not affect, "We need more power," Mercury says.

Neo moon looked over at the still froze Neo Terra and yells at her, " Elysion snap out of it and help us!"

It seemed as if a spell had been broken and Neo Terra turned to her half sister and joined them, "Terra Power!"

"That's it! Just a little more and it'll be gone." Mercury told them as the added power helped them close the portal.

Exhausted, they all turned to fight what was left of the shadow demons. When the last demon fell, they looked towards their monarchs who were struggling against Kritra and Jamil. Once more a great stillness fell over Neo Terra as she watched in horror to what Jamil was about to do. Both she and Neo moon were far from them, but they ran towards them, both yelling as they went.

Kritra looked over at her brother, her eyes widen. This was not part of the plan. If she had known earlier that he was going to kill Mamoru, she would have never agreed to it.

With her being closer and Cosmos gasping out her beloved's name, Kritra dashed towards them.

Just as his sword fell, it connected with Kritra's halberd. He looked at his younger sister with what could only be called hatred. "Why? Why do you stop me in punishing this…this traitor?"

"No, Jammy." She said simply and gave Terra Warrior the look and he moved away from the siblings. "This is not the will of Gaia."

He withdrew and glares at her. "The will of Gaia…. she does not want a traitor in her mists. He placed an invader on the throne that is rightfully ours! Forever we have been denied the right, must we be denied anymore of what is rightfully ours?"

She held her halberd up and stares at him. "You know the code she gave us. We are Guardians, not royalty and are treated thus." She drew in a breath, "We protect the rightful heir to the throne of Earth, a Terrain. We are not meant to sit upon the throne, Jamil."

He laughs at her, "Oh? And what stopped King Welkin? He ruled justly and was loved by all. He was one of us."

She frowns, "yes and? But he died horribly as well. Now stop this madness and do what we are meant to do."

Cosmos and Terra Warrior hugged each other in relief and watched the two silently as the others did when they approached. She glances at the others as they all stood. She had to eliminate the threat. Her crystal started to glow with purpose. She would do it. She would seal them away til they knew what to do with them

Neo Terra caught the glow at the corner of her eyes. Behind the black mask she felt her eyes widen and both she and Terran moved before Cosmos and the others and stood their ground. "I won't let you hurt my mother."

Cosmos looked at her, "Stand aside Elysion."

Neo Terra's eyes narrowed, "No."

Sailor Cosmos stared the young knight down, " I don't want to hurt you." She says slowly, "Move aside and they will be healed." It was half-truth and half a lie. No, she did not want to heal this woman- the woman that had begotten a child with her Mamo-chan and the man that threaten to topple everything that they had all worked so hard for. Sacrificed their teenage years- years of being normal people and saving the world….just to save them. As a soldier, she learned what the others tried to show her. That some times you couldn't save everyone.

Like Beryl.

Or Queen Nehellenia.

Neo Terra gripped her sword tightly and liked her lips nervously as her eyes flitted from her to the others that were battling the Shadow Demons. What should she do? If she stayed, she was siding with her mother and uncle and viewed as a traitor. But…. isn't that what a child is suppose to do? Stand with their parents?

Her head started to pound dully as she tried to make a choice. Her mother over her father; her Father over her mother…how can any child of two caring parents make that decision? Still, she wasn't dealing with her father- no…but she was dealing with…. Sailor Cosmos. Elysion had yet to bring herself to call the woman anything remotely motherly yet, but staring into those big blue eyes she caught a glimpse of something…something that didn't look motherly at all.

"No. Stay away from them!" Dear gods, what was she doing?

_' I have no choice'_, Cosmos thought with a kind of sickening glee that was mixed with pity, _' I have to stop them!'_

"After all we've done for you, do you betray us?" Jupiter asked staring at the girl starting to get a little angry, "Do as the queen says, step aside so they can be healed."

"No."

That was all Cosmos needed, " Cosmos Shattering Heart!" the staff glowed brightly nearly blinding everyone as she twirled it and points it towards them.

The blinding power flew towards Neo Terra and her small family.

_'Oh no._' She thought and closed her eyes awaiting her death,_ 'We're going to be killed!'_

Yet, a moment passed and there was nothing. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and found her mother in front of her and her father not too far off.

"You may do whatever you wish to me, Serenity." Kritra said holding her weapon out. Amazingly she had dispelled the power with her shield. "But you may not kill my family."

Cosmos glares at her- an actual angry glare of hate for the woman before her. "Your 'family' is trying to destroy the very thing they should be protecting! How can you stand there and dare be righteous with me?"

"The same way you are."

For a moment there was silence until a shrill sound of laughter echoed through the battle scene-as two senshi screamed.

"Pluto!" Neo Moon's crimson eyes were wide in shock and disbelief as they ran over towards the fallen warriors. "Saturn! No!"

It was then they saw Lady Avon with the pretty garnet and amethyst starseeds that had been inside of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. "The Time and Rebirth Star Seed is ours, my lord!" She cackles floating up in the air, her eyes alight with laughter.

"Return to base." Jamil moved and grabbed his sister by the arm. "We'll see you again, Sailor Senshi…and next time…only one of us will walk away…" As he says this both he and Kritra disappeared leaving Neo Terra there with Terran staring up at the sky.

"Mama…."

* * *

Hope this is better- Kuroshi 


	26. Boiling point

With two more of their strongest warriors down, Serenity's demeanor changed ever so slowly. She closed her eyes and could feel the tears build up behind the closed lids. The only sound that was of any comfort was the constant steady beat of the heart monitors that the bodies were hooked too.

Upon opening her eyes, the teary monarch stared at her friends and comrades in arms. With each name she said, her eyes would focus in on them. Haruka…Michiru...Rei…Setsuna...and Hotaru… All of them had their crystals taken. And…it was that girl's entire fault! If she hadn't interfered then …then…  
"Minna…" She whispered and rubbed her eyes her face turning slightly red, " I will get your crystals back one way or another. I swear it!"

Usa was in her room hugging her pillow as she sniffled. Her best friends in the world were lying downstairs in a hospital beds. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why were they stealing the Sailor crystals of those that she held dear.  
"Why did she hesitate?" The pink haired girl whispered brokenly to her guardian cat, Diana. "Why didn't she help us stop them?"  
The gray cat looked up at her mistress with the sad reddish eyes, " I don't know." She answered and tried to cheer her charge up, " Why don't we go visit them?"  
Usa rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Alright."

Elysion was staring up at the 'sky' in the palace garden. What should she do? She didn't know what she could've done. Still, the young woman turns on her side staring at the grass now suddenly unsure of her future. When they had returned, no one would look at her or even speak to her except for Terran.  
Oh Terran…ever by her side. He had always been there for her even as a child. He helped her so many times, but this time she didn't think that he could help her with this. No, this was something she had to do herself or…or she would never be able to do anything like this ever again.  
"Elysion?" the person of her thoughts trots in his wolf form towards her and nuzzles her cheek, "You still have studies to do." He was really worried about her- more so to leave her alone in this place with potential enemies. Namely the Queen. It wasn't just his hatred for the woman; it was because he sensed something dangerous about her that could harm his charge. The others may not see it, but he could see it as if it was bright as day.

And that's when she came in. The regal queen of the moon and earth strolled in there with an aura of purpose around her. The tiny voice in the back of her head whispered, _'She's a traitor by her actions. She deserves death- is that not the penalty for it?'_  
The queen didn't reply to the thoughts as she watched the girl rose to her feet staring at her.  
"Your Majesty," Elysion says primly though her face seemed more guarded now. "What do I owe for the pleasure of your visit?"  
Serenity didn't say anything for a while. She was already on the thin line of wanting to hurt this child-she had long gotten used to the sensation- and stares down at her with unreadable blue eyes. "Tell me, Elysion." She says in that soft gentle voice walking by the girl and the wolf. " Do you know what your mother and Jamil are planning?"  
Elysion looked startled by this question and already had an instant denial forming on her lips when the queen hushed her.  
"I mean after all…. they are your family aren't they? Wouldn't they share secrets with you?" She tilts her head with mock-innocence.  
Unknown to the three of them, the King and the remaining warriors were walking down that hallway still a little shaken by what had happened. They paused by the door listening. Lately, Endymion had become increasingly worried about his wife. There was something…. something wrong…with her.  
"I think I figured it out, Elysion." She says and turns towards them, " You came here as a scout to get to know the layout of the Palace and to lull us into a false sense of security... and what's more, you have the motivation for it since it seems your people do not take kindly to us…'aliens' being closely linked to the throne of Earth."  
"That's a lie and you know it!" Elysion glares at her with her hands in fists by her side. "I…My mother and I aren't like that!" She took a threatening step towards the pale queen, " Terran is not like that either! How –dare- you even insinuate that!"  
Terran was growling at her, "After all she's done you –still- won't accept her?" He bares his teeth, "I should rip your throat out."

'_We should probably stop this before it gets out of hand.'_ Ami thought biting her lower lip as they made a move towards the reflecting pool.

"You're only upset because you know I speak the truth." The moon queen told him, her eyes switching to Elysion's face. "After all, if they're successful in getting rid of us- they have a legitimate heir to the Earth throne." She walked towards the young girl and took a hold of her chin making her look up at the Queen's face. "Tell me, Elysion…how long did it take you and that whore of a mother of yours and her insane brother to come up with this?"  
Elysion glared at her but made no reply only allowing the silence to grow between them.  
"After all," Serenity went on, unconsciously increasing the pressure on the girl's chin. "You wish to take the throne, haven't you? Take something that doesn't belong to you." She calmed herself a bit as she added, "Before you came…before you stepped foot on this soil, we were happy. Did you know that? There weren't as many big problems as there are now –because- you came here!"  
The queen pushed the girl away, her emotions seemed to be running amuck at the moment, "It's your fault that Setsuna, Hotaru- everyone down there in the hospital beds…it's your fault Elysion. You hesitated! You stopped me from doing my job! And we have to pay for it." She glances down, " Do you think for one second…that I want you here? After all the problem's you've caused us?"  
Elysion said nothing watching the woman as she rubbed her jaw.  
Serenity was shaken by now and looked at her, "Do you?" She demanded before lashing out at the child.

Several things happened within that moment: Elysion's arms rose to defend herself from the attack; Terran leapt to attack the white queen for even thinking of hurting his mistress.  
Only a streak of crimson light stopped them for a second, allowing ample time for Endymion to grab hold of his wife's wrist, and for Makoto and Minako to grab hold of the oversized wolf. Ami was positioned in front of the girl to protect her.  
All this in a blink of an eye.  
Which was the scene Usa was treated to when she found them. For a long while, she couldn't understand what happened. Her father and her mother's demeanor was different, the Senshi's position and…that look on her mother's face.  
Luna walked in cautiously with Artemis by her side.  
"What in the name of the moon has happened here?" the black cat asked the group, her crystal blue eyes were round with confusion as she tried to figure it out.  
Terran growls and moves away from them over to Elysion. His spring green eyes looked dark and very dangerous now as he answered the cat.  
" Your 'beloved' queen was about to strike Elysion, cat." He says with a growl. "Your queen accused my princess of things…and her mother as well, of things they would've –never- done!" He paces slightly- restlessly. "See how your oh so pure queen really is! Attacking a defenseless girl. Is that how she gets her kicks, hm?"

Usa shook her head, "That isn't true…is it…?" Her crimson gaze went to each face, fearing what she would read there. No, this couldn't be right. It couldn't be! Her mother was the kindest and sweetest person she ever knew. They had to be wrong. They _had _to be. The pink princess turned her earnest gaze towards her mother running over to her and clinging to her like she was five again. "It's not true, is it Mama? Tell me…they're lying aren't they?"  
Endymion, having long ago letting go of his wife's wrist, awaited her answer. To tell you the truth, his mind was still reeling from what she had accused his…his daughter of. Though he couldn't ignore the doubt she had sown there. Could it be…that Kritra and Jamil had been working together from the start and little Elysion was in on it?  
He couldn't help but glance at the silent girl who, like the others, was watching the scene unfold before them. It was possible…yet, he didn't believe it- more like he didn't want to believe this. He knew that logically it was a good assumption and could not be ignored. Later, later he would question the dark child about this and see if he could get the truth out of it.  
"Well, Usagi..." Luna crept forward staring at the queen, "is it true?"

Serenity looks at them, having not the heart to look at her daughter's face choosing instead to stare over her head, and stated, "It's her fault. The others…if it wasn't for her and that wretched woman, Setsuna and Hotaru… they would still be here!"  
The once regal woman glares at the child that was still seated behind Ami on the ground. "She is the cause of this. Before she even came here we were happy. We could've defeated Jamil and Kritra easily if she hadn't stood in the way."   
More like if Kritra hadn't blocked her attack they would've been taken care of. Serenity didn't want to think that this woman, this woman had the power to block her magic. It made something inside twist uncomfortably. Was it because she lost her own warriors that she was becoming weak?

Through all this, Elysion remained mute. For lack of better things to say then for want, she couldn't speak at all because…because she believed it. That it was her fault. Her fault that they were in those hospital beds hooked up to all sorts of machinery to keep them alive til their crystals could be returned. Bowing her head she listened still as Usa came in and begged of her mother to disprove what she had done. Her braided hair fell in front of her face, the seashells clattered softly.  
Again, she listened still and wanted the earth to swallow her up so she would disappear. Silently, she stood and turns to leave. Trouble, that's all she was. She was only trouble.

"Elysion where are you going?" Makoto asked looking at the girl's back. "We need you to help us figure out their weaknesses."

"So you would destroy the last bit of my family?" The girl asked with her back towards them. "Your queen has made it ample clear of where I should be, haven't you Serenity?" omitting both the queen's title and using her name so casually was outright disrespect no matter what culture you're from. "After all, aren't I a traitor- or rather she has branded me so." She shook her head still not looking at them as she started to walk away, "You do it your way I'll do it mine."

"Are you going to be a drone again?" this was from Usa who was becoming tired of all this. This tension and her family slowly being torn apart by all this fighting and unspoken things. "Why don't you just help us? It's the least you could do."  
Her hands dropped and she looks down at the ground, "Why? Why did you stand in the way?" She looks up at her, " Mama was only trying to help them. Why?"

It was Terran who answered, " You're mother's intentions are as tarnished as silver." He snorts looking at her, "She had no intentions on 'saving' anyone. As to be expected from an alien." The shaggy gray wolf trotted over to Elysion's side, "To think otherwise is foolishness, Pink Princess."  
With that the two left their company. Endymion turns to look at his wife, only to find that she was moving forward to leave.  
" Usako…" He breathed softly watching her go.

Minako glances around at the remaining group and said, "It's dinner time, lets see if we can get something to eat."  
The others nodded and slowly left, only Minako stayed behind to look at Endymion saying, "Tend to them, please, Mamoru. I think they'll listen to you. We'll see what we can do about our enemy."

Endymion nods giving her a brief smile, "Thank you Minako."  
The blonde laughs softly, "Hey, all for three and three for four!"  
"Minako..." Artemis sighs, "It's all for one and one for all."  
She rubs the back of her head, "Oh yeah…that's right…"

* * *

I do hope this is better. Again, I don't own a thing other then my characters and the situations.

Please Read and reveiw.


	27. On edge

Do to some interest I'll continue for a while longer. The other story 'Chikyuu no Senshi' will be an AU to this.

_

* * *

_

_Quotes: _

_Heav'n has no rage, like love to hatred turn'd. / Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd. __William Congreve__, The Mourning Bride_

_In time we hate that which we often fear. --- __William Shakespeare

* * *

_

Dinner came in went without real fanfare having only the remaining warriors, their princess and king at the table to eat. They tried, yet failed to make some light conversation while they ate. It only made them fall into silence each time. Finally, nearing the end of the meal, Usa stood and asked to be excused to visit the infirmary. Ami stood too, saying she would accompany the girl and so the warriors drifted apart to do other things that would take their minds off the day's events leaving the king and the advisors there to linger over the dinner table.

He really didn't know what to do at this point. His wife had good reasons- logical ones at that- to accuse Elysion of…but somehow, he knew better then to believe it. Elysion was a bit rash and maybe hardheaded but she couldn't be part of all that…could she?

"I should go speak with them." He says finally after the table was cleared. "Perhaps something could be done about this."

Luna and Artemis both looked up at him from their places at the table. "I believe you could get through to her Mamoru." Luna told him and licked her paw a bit. "Selene knows, she has listened to you over me in the past. I'm positive you can do it."

"Thanks Luna." He rose from his seat and idly pushed the chair in. "Oyasumi, Luna and Artemis."

"Oyasumi."

* * *

The woman bit her thumb as she paced slowly in front of her window. Everything she had thought she had left behind…everything she had helped build was now going up in flames before her eyes. Though, she felt bad about putting the girl on the spot like that. 

Still….

The regal queen sat down and placed her face in her hands. What was happening to her? She sat up more and looked at her hands. These hands that had given hope to others. That sacrificed everything for the good of this world countless times. Yet, she was willing to strike someone that was in just as much confusion as she was.

"This is wrong." Serenity mutters to herself as she stood and went back to pacing. "What am I becoming?"

In a small flash, she remembered the evil women of the past and how they were. Queen Beryl, Queen Nehellenia, the Ice Queen, Sailor Galaxia, Death Phantom, Mistress Nine and finally Chaos.

Was this how they felt? Beryl's jealousy drove two kingdoms to destruction over him. Nehellenia was furious over the white moon clan's good fortune and in a way also tried to steal the crystal inside of him. The Ice Queen wished to turn this beautiful world into a desolate ice ball...and Galaxia… Galaxia wanted to stop the wars by stopping starseeds from being born.

The Death Phantom wanted to destroy it all and Mistress Nine with Pharaoh ninety wanted to take over this world.

Then finally…Chaos…Chaos the one would gave the universe these people who's sole purpose seems to be disrupting the balance.

And why was she thinking of this all now?

Shaking her head, the queen moved over to her window and looked out upon the city. The city they built and protected for over a millennium or so. She wondered about her enemies- her past and present enemies- and how much alike they were.

"I want to protect this place…" She mutters aloud to herself. " at any cost. Does that make me like them?"

Pressing her forehead against the glass, the pale woman closed her eyes thinking, "Has the things that I stood for…love and justice…have they finally betrayed me in the sense of duty?" For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was once again Tsukino Usagi who was just told that she would be the champion of justice Sailor moon. Only this time…her friends were dwindling from her side, her husband's love child and guardian couldn't stand her, and once more the woman that rescued him was part of the enemy that was taking her friends away.

She felt her eyes grow hot as tears slowly streamed down. What was she going to do? It wasn't fair! Why…why was she put on the spot like this? She was kind! She was loving and still…

Her fist slammed against the window, clenched tightly as if she wanted to break the glass.

"Why? Why does it continue like this?" She nearly wailed.

The silence of the spacious white and pale blue room and the quiet sobbing were the only answers to her questions.

After a while, that tiny voice in the back of her mind spoke up.

"_You know why it continues. It's because of that girl and her family."_

Serenity blinked slightly as she dried her eyes, " That's right…"

She remembered the scene, when she sent her attack how not only Kritra stood to save her family, but…

"_He must still be bewitched by that woman."_ Her inner voice told her. _"He moved to save them even though they are the enemy. They wished to destroy everything the senshi worked for and stood for."_

She nodded to herself sighing softly before staring out the window at the city. This city, in which she was reincarnated into Usagi Tsukino to find her beloved Endymion again and try for a happier life, was the place they were born and raised in and protected with their lives.

She wanted to ruin it all. Standing there, the pale queen came to a decision. Turning, she moved towards the door. They had to meet now. Her plan was simple.

Find their base and destroy them all.

"That is the only way to deal with traitors and evil. Is to get them at home."

* * *

She loved it here. It was quiet for the most part and very beautiful. This place…it was alive with dreams, animals, and forests with crystals jutting out of the ground. Elysion had always felt more herself here. The lithe teen walked barefooted over the ground, each step causing a small ripple. 

Beside her, the tall man dressed in gray with a white cloak, smiled watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked better now, he had thought, but still sad.

Terran ached to ease his charge's pain. If only it wasn't for that foolish alien queen! It was her fault that his Elly was in pain now.

Spring green eyes darkened slightly as his gaze roamed over the peaceful scenery. Elysian… if only the prince...no the king could understand how vital it was to keep the line of Gaia clear of such filth like the moon people.

"Princess!" The two voices that broke through his thoughts were none other then the Maenad Maidens appear smiling at her.

"We were worried about you, Princess Elysion." Lily said and sort of brushed her hair back.

"Sister." The other maiden, Matla, glances at her. "Something deeply troubles her."

Lily nods as they guided the young girl towards the palace. "Yes, princess, tell us your troubles and we shall do what we can to ease the pain."

Terran watched them escort the young woman away with small concern. He knew she would be taken care of. Turning he spotted Helios walking out of the temple having done his daily prayers for the day. Smiling slightly at his friend, Terran walked over to him and grins. "Done with your prayers, Helios?"

The pale haired boy looked up at him and returned the smile, "Yes. It seems to be a constant thing now. Come, have some tea with me, Ter, and tell me about what is happening above."

Nodding in agreement, the other priest followed his friend inside.

* * *

"We only need the Wisdom, Protector, and the Love Crystals to summon our lady." Jamil was staring at the machine with admiration. His gaze zoned in on the Sailor crystals that glowed dimly in their holders. "And then we shall extract our revenge on them all." 

Kritra said nothing listening to her brother's rambles with a sinking heart. Whatever happened to the boy from her childhood? What happened to him? Sighing softly, she turns away and gazes at the earth. Everything was wrong about this. They were supposed to protect the planet, not destroy it. Their purpose was suppose to protect their king…

Mamoru…

The thought of the tall elegant man made her heartache so sharply that she had to gasp softly. Why? Why did it have to be him? For a moment, she wished she had taken Elysion from that place just so the girl could be safe from her pain. She knew…she knew her only child was hurting and she could do nothing about it.

Still…the sight that had gripped her with fear, yet also with pride was when Neo Terra had stood before Cosmos and told her she wouldn't move.

Her eyes darkened slightly as she remembered the scene. Cosmos was powering up, the energy that she had gathered was destructive. Kritra couldn't stand by and watch her daughter die.

She may have made a very dangerous enemy.

"Lady Avon."

Kritra turned just in time to see the woman appear. She never cared for the green haired woman at all and knew she had ulterior motives. The warrior worried about her brother in this; Lady Avon was not to be trusted with anything.

"You called my lord?" The pale woman bowed with a neutral smile on her beautiful face.

Jamil glances over at her and nods, "Yes…yes I did, didn't I?" He seemed to fall back into thought for a moment before looking at the woman again, "I want those remaining crystals, Avon. See to it that I get them."

"As you will it." She said hiding her obvious discontent with that order. Why doesn't he make his precious sister go?

Almost as if reading her thoughts he spoke again not watching either of the women, "And take Kritra with you. She is very skilled at going to places where she is not wanted, right Krit?" He smiled at his sister.

The smile made her want to sigh softly knowing she would not let him down. It was a smile he had back when they were younger before he left the island. Oh Jamil, she thought as she walked towards the woman, what has happened to you?

"But...I can handle it!" Avon sputters; this was not what she wanted! "I don't need a babysitter!"

Jamil turns slowly and looks at the woman, " Are you questioning me, Lily?"

The woman flinched slightly at the tone. "No, Lord Jamil."

"Good, now go while they least expect us."

The two women phased away leaving the madman alone with his machine.

* * *

"And that is what happened." The dark man told him. " That…that bitch tried to kill them off!" H downed the tea that was now laced with something a bit stronger. " I would've ripped her throat out I swear to Gaia, I would've. Kritra, though, she blocked it. She blocked it like it was nothing." 

Helios sat quietly watching his friend before looking down at the clear liquid in his cup. Elysium tea used to be famous tea in the sol system for it's flavor and it's dream properties. It was used to lull children or troubled minds to sleep or calming one in the afternoon. Right now, it did seem to work on Terran a bit or at least managed to calm him down.

Sipping the tea, Helios was very troubled by this. Lately, the dreams of the maiden had been steadily growing darker and darker. He feared for her because something was very wrong with all of it.

"Terran…" The white haired man looked up at him. "Why do you hate them so?"

Terran stares over at Helios with his spring green eyes before closing them and sipping the tea thoughtfully before answering, " It is not them I hate, so much for what the prince's family had done in stupidity."

"And that would be?"

"They betrothed our prince to that woman. Hell, they allowed their meetings knowing…Knowing what the prophecy said." He sat up, "They knew…I remember telling them what the Maenads said that day in their false sleep."

Helios bowed his head. He, too, remembered their words. "…The child of Gaia shall arise and pave the way for to a new era…." But he shook his head even after he spoke part of the words. " It means nothing. The heart shall do what it wants."

"Aye, but see what their hearts have done so far." Terran says and set the teacup down, " They brought out the destruction of our world."

"No, that was destin-"

Terran slams his fist on the table, "for the love of Gaia, Helios! You know it as well as I. Beryl and that disgrace of a deity, Metallia were but the effect. If the Prince had been betrothed to one of the Trine, the downfall of the Golden Kingdom, Elysian, -Hell, even your precious Moon wenches- would've been the way they were before their meeting. Metallia would've been destroyed by our Prince's golden crystal, had he not let himself be blinded by the moon and heavens." He stood, " You- by the gods- you wouldn't have been captured by that wretched woman." Shaking his head, Terran moved towards the window and looked out of it. He could see his charge walking with the Maenads through the field and could tell that they were singing.

"She should've been born then. The people would've accepted her then since they had admired the Trine." He closes his eyes and pressed his hand against the glass. "Gods, how did we allow this to happen then, Helios?"

* * *

"White coral bells, upon a slender stock…" the lavender haired maiden sang to her princess dancing out in front. 

The red haired maiden leapt and spun in mid air before landing daintily on her left foot. " Lilies of the Valley deck my garden walk…"

Together, both Lily and Matla sang, " Oh don't you wish that you could hear them ring. That would only happen when the fairies sing."

Elysion smiles slightly, they were trying to cheer her up. Sighing softly, she sat on the ground and felt slightly envious of them. Well, she felt that way with a lot of people. "I can't be elegant…or graceful…or anything. I'm not even powerful…why does she see me like that?"

The two maidens moved over to her, Matla sat down next to her, among the wild flowers. " Oh, because you are the child of your father."

Lily nodded, " And because you are none of hers, she will seek to destroy you." She turns the flower in her hands. " It doesn't matter whether feelings are involved or not, the child of the moon will seek to destroy or tame you."

"Eh? Why's that?" She looks at them, " Honestly, I do feel sorry for them all. I mean, I like them and they were so nice when I first came and even a bit nice after…after they found out."

She glances at their eyes before sitting up. What was wrong with them? They looked so serious.

"That is how those on the outside work, Elysion, do not be like your forebears of the throne and be trapped in their bewitchment." Malta's emerald gaze held the girl's eyes. "They tried that before, you see, and you can see the course that it went."

Now she was confused. What was this? What were they talking about?

"Matla, what do you mean?"

Matla shared a look with her sister then her princess, "We foresaw the true heir to the Earth's throne, Elysion."

The young girl blinks and shook her head; " You gotta be kidding me, right?"

* * *

"Usako." Endymion had found his wife striding down the hallway towards the war room. "What has gotten into you lately?" 

The serene woman glances at him, "Nothing at all, Endymion." She tilts her head, " There's going to be a meeting in a few. Do tell the others."

He stares at her with something similar to disbelief at her words. "Usagi, seriously, what has happened? The energy you threw towards them wasn't for healing. You were going to destroy them. Why?"

Now, don't get him wrong. He understood the need to destroy the enemy but that was him and the others. Usagi…Usagi wasn't like that. The Usagi they knew would try to save everyone despite what they had done. His hand curls slightly before relaxing as he thought. What happened to the woman he had fell in love with?

Tilting her head up Serenity simply says, "They are the enemy, are they not?" She turns brushing by him lightly, "Do tell the others about the meeting."


	28. Meeting and Puppets

_"Art is the Queen of all sciences communicating knowledge to all the generations of the world." __Leonardo Da Vinci_

_

* * *

_

The room was circular with a similar circular table in its center. There was a hearth to one side and bookshelves lined the walls that conformed to the room's sphere shape. The walls were painted a pale and calming blue color to soothe one's mind. This wouldn't have seemed to be a war room to anyone but those that planned it.

They were all there, the remaining Senshi of the sol system. It was rather a depressing sight seeing only so few remaining, but they still held out the hope to defeat Jamil's group.

Still, one of their numbers hadn't arrived yet. This was most worrisome for it was she who had called the meeting in the first place.

"Do you have any idea why she called us?" Makoto asked glancing around at those that were assembled.

Luna glances around; the feline said nothing for a moment, though she was very worried about her charge.

"I know we're all worried about her." Artemis said sitting up more. The white cat glances up at them. "But we must keep faith in her and in what we believe is right."

To that, they all agreed, though Endymion had to question it silently in his mind. 'What if what we think is right and our faith in her go two different paths?'

Though the object of their thoughts entered in her senshi form, gracefully, the slender pale woman moved around the round table as she began to speak.

"I've devised a simple, yet very effective plan on defeating our enemies." She paused beside her husband and child. Those dark blue eyes flickered to the remaining senshi that were there. "All you have to do is have faith in me and in yourself and in what we are fighting for."

Again she paused looking at them, "I know you all will remember how they always come to us…this time we'll bring the fight to them."

* * *

"Elysion…your mind is very troubled. Tell me what is wrong."

Elysion had left the underground world in favor of walking the streets. The young warrior had let her mind wander as her feet guided her to _Guujin Players_ and 'Grandfather' had warmly welcomed her. Currently, they were sitting in his workshop, sipping peach tea while he told her about one of his adventures when he was collecting the puppets and dolls.

At the moment though, he sets the blade down and watched her.

Elysion took another sip of the lukewarm drink before looking up at him, her blue-gray eyes looked more gray now then before. She sighs softly setting the coffee mug down.

"I don't know what to do grandfather." She started before glancing around a bit and then at him. "You know that I am the king's bastard…I.." she trails off before staring at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

The old man considered her for a moment before nodding. "Of course. Now tell grandfather what is troubling you so, child."

Elysion blinks a bit, feeling the heated tears starting to slide down her face as she told her story. She couldn't believe how strongly she had felt about it all. She had told no one-not even her constant companion Terran, of how -she- felt.

All she had wanted….

"All I wanted to do was get to know him. I wanted a real daddy, but I can't even call the king anything but 'king' or 'sire'." She rubs her eyes a bit. " I know I shouldn't be like this. I should be glad that I even have friends and made some friends amongst the senshi…but some times…I want him to be my daddy too, like he is with Usa…"

She sighs softly, " And then…everything just went wrong. The attack during the shared birthday party. People finding out who I really was to him and the queen's became angry at me and…and mama...Jamil…"

She rubs her face and bites down on her lower lip trying to control herself, " Grandfather, because of me the majority of the Sol senshi are in hospital beds. Because of my family!" She looks at him and took the tissue that he gave her. "Even the queen said it…and they say she is the kindest of all…"

He leans over and gave her a hug as she cleaned up her face a bit.

"It's okay, Elysion." He told her trying to soothe her nerves a little. Though inwardly he cursed himself. No one should go through such confliction of the heart. Still, he waited until she felt like she could control herself.

"Say, why don't I put on a play for you?"

She rubs her eyes and nods. "Thanks."

Getting up, the old man moves to the small theater setting up everything before he began.

The curtain on the small theater pulls back as the lights went low, a spotlight focused on the puppets and the story began…

'_The Prince grew to be a handsome young man with many admires. He was as popular among his people as his mother and father were._

_Everything seemed to be going well. The prince attended a ball held for the princess of the moon and there were rumors that the prince had caught the moon maiden's fancy._

_And this is where the true tragic tale begins….'_

The Curtains closed then opened again and a dark haired female puppet was kneeling before what seemed to be water and the puppet looked to be in a trance before it looks up again.

'_The Seeress of the hidden tribe had a vision, one that could have changed the path to earth for good. At the same time, the maidens of Elysian were struck with the same vision. In both visions, it was vague but the meaning was unmistakable. _

_Both went to the king and queen of earth with their visions.'_

The puppets moved and the scenes were changed. Three of the puppets began to speak.

'_  
"A path will be changed by earth's crowned child. Listen well: the light of the moon may alter this path. A jealous heart may scorn the road. Heed caution! This one shall condemn us all to a shallow grave."_'

And so the story went on. How the queen and king of earth lined up prospective ladies for the prince to marry. How the prince only had eyes for the princess of the moon and wouldn't even acknowledge the chief, whom had taught him all he knew, feelings for him nor the maiden that also was obsessed with him.

Elysion was fascinated with the tale and how it was oddly familiar. The story progressed into the familiar love story of the prince of earth and the princess of the moon. The side story to it caught her interest. While the prince had left to warn the people of the moon, his father and mother were at the palace with their guards.

Elysion wanted to blink, because she could have sworn she saw something. The curtains closed then opened to a scene so vivid she thought she could reach out and touch it. It looked like a vision.

The chief was confronting a woman with dark hair that was tinted dark red.

' "_How dare you betray the sacred trust of our sect!" the chief had said._

_But the woman had only replied, "You are all blinded by those of the moon, and for that you shall die!"'_

She watched them battle it out, but clearly the chief was at a disadvantage and the other woman had killed her. Then more deaths followed, the king, queen, servants that remained loyal to the throne before eventually it went to the moon.

'_The same dark haired woman had yelled at the prince, "My prince do you not fight for earth?"_

"_This is not the way! Stop this senseless battle!" the prince had countered._

_But in rage the woman had slew the man. And in turn, the princess committed suicide._

_Everyone had died._

_But the queen of the moon had sent them all to the future on earth.'_

The curtains closed and Elysion blinked as the vision disappeared before her. She rubs her head. "Grandpa, was that the tale of the Silver Millennium?"

The old man was putting up the puppets carefully, "Yes, it was."

"I've never heard that version of it." She says watching him for a moment, "It's always, about the main part. The prince always falls for the princess."

"Some times the tales gloss over the truth or omit parts that are not exciting." He told her before settling down. "That is how details of our history is lost forever because someone does not wish to put it all down on paper." Sipping his cold tea he looks her over, "Are you feeling better, Elysion?"

She thought about it and nods a bit rubbing her eyes slightly, "Yeah, I do." Smiling slightly, she gets up and hugs him. "Thanks for cheering me up, Grandpa."

He returns the hug with a smile of his own. The pale man then stood up and motions her over to the puppets and dolls. "You may pick one to keep." He told her.

Elysion looked between him and the dolls and puppets. "Only one?" She pouted slightly but only smiles a little as she scans the fine trinkets. There were so many and she was having a hard time picking one. "I guess I'll take this one." She told him leaning over plucking up a beautiful doll.

It was breathtaking little porcelain doll. The doll wore a lovely Southern style gown that had long sleeves with white lace at the end of them. There was also lace that parted the middle of the gown to reveal the white under skirt. The bodice was similar to the skirt of the dress. White ruffles covered the center of the chest. A small gold chain belt with a ruby brooch in the center seemingly connected both the skirt and bodice. The entire dress was black velvet with a matching chocker at the pale neck. The doll's hair was dark that tumbled down to the waist in waves while the eyes were light brown almost dark gold in color. There was also a lovely half rose wreath in the doll's hair like a tiara.

The doll even had two satin black shoes on its tiny feet.

Elysion looks at him a little, " You don't mind if I take this one?"

The old man looks at the doll before nodding, "But if you take her, you must take this one too. For they are somewhat of a pair." He held up a classic late 18th century male doll. He was also dressed in all black velvet and white satin. He had pale hair with dark emerald eyes. A rose was in his front breast pocket as well.

Nodding, Elysion smiles as Grandpa took both the dolls to put them in their carrying cases. Returning he told her how to keep them pristine and clean. "Take very good care of them."

"I will, see you later, Grandpa and thanks for cheering me up." She felt better as she returned to the crystal palace. She didn't even know what would await her there.

* * *

"Lack of knowledge is darker than night." Anonymous

* * *

Thanks to my betas and Sakky-chan for the prophecy.  



	29. First Battle

_Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. But all the angels are in heaven, and few of the fools are dead. __James Thurber_

* * *

While Elysion had been away, the remaining senshi had gathered in a room. They were all suited up and the advisors stood to the side. Luna was worried the most over it all. She knew that they would return, but it didn't quiet her apprehension of leaving like this. Most of their powerful warriors were in comas. Still, she had to have faith. That is what her charge had asked of them all. They all had to have faith in her. 

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Elysion to return?" Artemis asked staring at them with his bright emerald eyes, "After all, she could be a big help."

Cosmos shook her head, "No, she would only be in danger."

'You don't really want her help.' The small voice said, 'You never liked her, why would you want her? After all, she is the reason why your friends are in the hospital.'

Cosmos breathes out slowly before looking at them.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Hai." Came the response.

They concentrated their powers while holding each other's hands. Their auras glowed around them as papers rustled in the room by an unnatural wind. Things around them started to float a little before they all shouted, "Sailor Teleport!"

They rose in the air before the group disappeared all together.

"Oh Artemis." Luna leans up against the white cat while their daughter was still staring at the ceiling. "I hope they'll be alright."

Artemis nuzzled her licking her cheek comfortingly, "Luna, all we have to do is believe in them."

"That's right, Mama." Diana pipes up moving over towards them. "We have to believe."

* * *

They reappeared in darkness. That's what it seemed to them; nothing but darkness in every direction.

"Alright, guys" Venus said holding her chain in her hands, "be on guards. Mercury, where are we?"

The blue haired woman was already typing away on the small computer with her visor down. She said nothing for a while, even as they heard the familiar cackle of Lady Avon.

"My sensors pick up that she's right ahead of us." Mercury said. "Venus, try and get her with your beam. Count six to the right."

Counting silently Venus moves her hand slowly before she got to the right part. "Venus, crescent beam!"

The light pierced through the darkness and the cackles were cut short by a scream.

Suddenly the darkness faded away and the dim light replaced it. Lady Avon was standing there rubbing her hands and scowling, "Wretched senshi." She hissed.

She was clad in the skimpiest of outfits. Really all there was to it was something that looked like red underwear- the thong kind- and a fancy coat over her torso that seemed closed over her bosom. Her dark green hair was swept up in a complex curls. There were gems sprinkled throughout her hair.  
Golden eyes narrowed at them as she summoned her staff. The long metallic staff with a simple orb on top. "You'll pay for that!"

"Jupiter Oak evolution!" Jupiter launched her attack at the woman.

"Banshee wail!" Avon's orb glowed a deep green before she pointed it at them. The sonic wail disrupted the energy that was being thrown at her.

At the same time, something moved quickly and Venus screamed out loud.

"Venus!" Cosmos and Neo Moon cried out.

The senshi of love and beauty fell forward gasping on the black marble floor. They didn't get a chance to see what had happened but it was clear that her starseed had been taken.

The dark figure flitted out again this time aiming for Mercury. Terra warrior caught on to this saying, " Celestial bomb!"

The golden orb went soaring towards the person who leapt out of the way.

"_Kreature_!" Avon growled, "How could you miss?"

Kritra said nothing, her face showed nothing as well. In her hand glowed the yellow starseed of Sailor Venus.

"If you had kept your magic up, harlot, then we would have them all by now." She told Avon finally before looking at the group. "But that matters not. We can take the starseeds at our leisure now."

She was clad in leather black pants that were tucked neatly into her boots. Her shirt was more of a vest that left her arms and her mid section bare. Her mini braid hair was swept up in a high ponytail that nearly reached her shoulders. Tattooed on her upper arm was an odd band of leaves. At her side was a sword and on the other was a gun-like weapon.

"Kritra," Terra Warrior said, "You do not wish to do this." He knew she didn't. The look on her face and how she held herself…and in her eyes all spoke of reluctance.

"All you have to do is give us the starseeds of our friends back and let Cosmos heal your brother."

"Heal me?" This time Jamil appeared wearing all white formal shirt to his pants and shoes. His dreads were pulled back into a low ponytail with a white band. He laughed at Terra Warrior. "Heal me? I do not need such a thing, my king."

He said 'king' like it was an insult then an honorific title. Walking over towards them he snaps his fingers.

_Stupid…stupid sol senshi._ He thought as the shadow ropes tied around them. How did they defeat all those other invaders was beyond him.

"Now, Lady Avon, dear Kritra," He said turning towards them, "Finish the job, but I wish to keep the king's lil family alive…" Jamil glances over his shoulder at them with a small smile, "for now. I do believe, I'll have a little drink. Avon, you may join me. Kritra don't forget to put them somewhere…comfortable."

Avon's face lit up with pleasure. Perhaps now, he was truly noticing her! Preening a little as he left she waited for a moment before saying to Kritra, "I'm sure you can handle this, Kreature." She walks towards the side of the room, "I've got to look my best for Lord Jamil." With that the green haired woman left the room.

Kritra said nothing to all this only waited for the sounds of the clicking heels to disappear. Sighing inwardly, the dark woman moved over almost mechanical like towards them.

"Don't you have a mind of your own?" Jupiter's fist clenched, "Why are you taking orders from them?"

She didn't answer as she passed them to the other side of the wall. She did something on the wall before pressing her hand against it.

The wall moved to reveal the machine; in it's golden glory. Already, the slots for the starseeds was nearly full, saved for a few more. She placed Venus next to the Mars and turns her back to the machine.

'So that's where they keep them.' Cosmos though, moving a little. How would they get out of this? She had to rescue them…but how?  
Watching almost helplessly, as Kritra came towards them she says, "Stay away from them!" There was a bubbling in her heart. She could do this. She could rescue her friends and family. All she had to do was…was…

Jupiter's agonizing scream filled the room and they watched her fall side ways on the floor. "Don't…don't give…up..." She whispered until her emerald eyes became unfocused.

"Let us go!" Neo moon says, tears already streaming down the teen's face. "Why are you doing this? Don't you care for Elysion? I know she wouldn't want you doing this!"

The only answer to that was Mercury's scream. Though hers lasted a little longer then Jupiter and Venus, nevertheless, they were painful to hear.

After putting the two crystals away and sealing up the machine once more, Kritra finally looked at them, " On your feet."

They didn't move. Terra Warrior had positioned himself in front of his family. "Let them go Kritra." He says to her, "Please, send them back to earth."

Staring into those eyes, the same ones like her daughter's; she wavered a little before shaking her head. "What is done is done." Her eyes harden a little, "Now, on your feet or I shall drag you out."

"Do your worst, you conniving bitch." Cosmos said almost before she realized the words flew out of her mouth.

They looked at her as she continued, "You tricked my husband, and begotten a child with him! You kept that a secret from us for years and then you leave her on our doorstep? What kind of mother are you?"

Kritra didn't respond verbally but she did back hand the white senshi so hard, that blood was dribbling out of the side of Cosmos's mouth before she hit the floor. She then grabbed Cosmos by her pigtails.

"If you don't wish to be dragged as well," she glared at them, "Then start moving –now-."

For a moment, Terra warrior stared into her eyes before nudging his daughter to move.

Neo Moon took hesitant steps, not to Kritra's liking as she pushed Terra into his daughter.

"Move faster, first hall on your left." She ordered. And so that was how it was.

Neo Moon leading the way and Kritra dragging Cosmos by her hair. Probably the only blessing out of any of it was that Cosmos was out cold.

* * *

_"Truly, if there is evil in this world, it lies within the heart of mankind." - Edward D. Morrison, __Tales of Phantasia_


	30. Lets get going

An: So, what do you guys think? Does this have the makings of a sequel yet?

_

* * *

_

_"In the kingdom of the blind, the one-eyed man is king." Erasmus__Adages_

_

* * *

_

"It's been so quiet." Elysion said quietly looking around the palace. It wasn't exactly deserted, but she saw no signs of the remaining senshi at all. Shivering she rubs her arms slightly.

"Too quiet." Terran agreed as he trotted next to her. " Something is up and I think they left us out."

She shrugs slightly glancing at him, "Well, we're not exactly on their good list either, Terran."

"Well still." The wolf huffed, " They should keep you in the loop. After all, you are the –true- crown princess of Earth! They ought to-"

"Shh…" She paused, sensing someone familiar near by. " Do you hear that?"

Both gray ears moved forward listening. Three pairs of footsteps were coming down the hallway. "Quick, lets hide." He told her motioning to a room.

They slipped in just in time as the advisors walked into the hallway. Elysion peered out through the crack as they paused. Luna looked visibly shaken by something, and Artemis and Diana looked grim.

"They're still not back yet, Artemis." Luna says quietly. " I'm worried something terrible has happened to them. What if they don't come back this time?"

Diana spoke up shaking her head, "We have to believe they will." She said before looking down. "I know…I know they're still okay." She paused, "Maybe we should tell Elysion. Then that way they might have a chance…"

"No…no.." Luna shook her head this time, "Usagi wanted her to stay here where it's safe."

Artemis stared at her for a moment then glances down at the crystalline floor. "Are you so sure?" Everything about him was neutral as he spoke. "Lately she…you know how she is towards that girl. There is a chance that she left her out on purpose that has nothing good."

"No!" Luna glares making a fist, "Usagi-chan…Usagi-chan has a pure heart. I –we all know this, Artemis. I lived with her for years, ever since I gave her the brooch…. she's always had good intentions with those around her."

Artemis didn't say anything else as he pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. " I know Luna." Still didn't mean he didn't think it wasn't a slight chance. He knew they all had that in them, whether they liked it or not.

"I...still think we should. After all, it affects her...us a lot. It's her family up there and ours too." Diana said.

_Wait, my family…? Does that mean…?_

The door flew open as she stepped out, "Where are they? Tell me!"

The advisors jumped slightly at this. They hadn't noticed that she was there. Sighing softly, Luna straightens up a bit. "Elysion, were you spying on us?"

"Rightly so!" Terran stepped behind his charged in his human form. "Otherwise the princess wouldn't have learned a thing about her own family."

Luna looks up at him, "The queen said she must stay here."

"Well the queen is –not- my mother." Elysion told her before looking over at Artemis and Diana, "Tell, me… please, where did they go?"

Diana looked between her father and mother before saying, "They went to get the starseeds back and to defeat your uncle."

"My...wha…" Shakes her head sighing softly. "How do I get to where they are?"

They looked between each other before looking back at the girl.

* * *

Kritra forced Neo Moon and Terra warrior down two flights of stairs, still dragging Cosmos without a care that the woman might break something.

"To the end of this all." She instructs the pink senshi. "Face the wall."

Terra Warrior had been trying to work himself free, figuring this shadow rope would probably break if he used fire, but she was watching them now even as he heard her typing in something. There was a soft 'whoosh' sound as the door slide open.

"Alright, in you two." She told them.

Reluctantly, the two moved into the windowless room with a source of light that was undetectable, just four black walls and nothing else. Turning, Neo Moon gritted her teeth slightly. If only…

"Backs against the wall, kneel on the floor." Came Kritra's voice once more as they heard the sound of a body hitting the wall near them and a soft scream that came with it.

Terra Warrior dared to look up in time to watch it happen. "Usako!"

Cosmos groaned softly, her entire body hurt- her head most of all. Slowly, her eyes fluttered as she opens them. "Ma…Mamo-chan?" She tried to turn her head towards him.

"Mama…Mama, are you okay?" Neo Moon also looked over at her mother worriedly.

The pale woman tried to move, but found that she was still bound, "I...I think so...Chibiusa-chan."

"Thank goodness." Neo moon was so glad her mother seemed to be fine that she didn't correct her.

Kritra said nothing at this display and turned to leave until she heard the sound of her name from Terra Warrior.

"Kritra," He still refused to believe she would let her brother and Avon order her around like this. He remembered how she used to be. How did she become like this? He waited for her turn and look at him. His mask had fallen some time ago, so she was staring right into his eyes. "I know this isn't you." He had to try. At least try to reach the person she used to be. "What happened to you?"

She stared at him for a while. Then she moved over to him and grabbed him by the chin, tilting his head a little.

"Get your hands off of him!" Cosmos yells at her. "Don't touch him any more!"

Neo Moon was saying something similar that her mother had said.

Kritra ignored them. "You want to know what happened to me, my sweet Ru?" She asked softly. There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes. "Stay here in the darkness with your family and see what happens." Her face was so close to his. " If you survive, I'm sure no one will have a problem if I kept you."

"You can't keep me Kritra." He says softly, " You and I can never be. You know where my heart lies."

"I do." She says with a small smile," But soon, it won't matter at all once you stayed here long enough."

He scoffs lightly, "Do you realize how many times an enemy had said that and never succeed?"

"Ah, but they are not me, Ru. They are not me." With that she kisses him deeply before pulling back with a small smile, "Because you still…feel something for me."

With that she turned and left the room. The door closed seamlessly into the wall to them. Leaving them in what looked to be darkness.

He leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. How could this have all happened?

Neo Moon's blush died down after Kritra left. Damn her. She glances at her father for a while hoping what that dark woman said was a lie. Nothing was turning out how it should've been.

Her eyes turned towards her mother, who was also looking to the side. She looked angry too. Suddenly a thought came to her, when all this was over, would…would they get a divorce? In the situation they were in, she should be thinking how to escape, but the thought of her parents separating was more terrifying to her. Kids she had known, at least in passing, had gone through it. Some were better for it and some…some were not and then there were those that lost themselves.

It was only then that Neo moon found she could move. "I can move…" She looks up at the place of where they had come through before jumping up. "Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!"

She directed the power at the wall, willing with everything in her for the door to open now. After a while she stopped and breathed a little. There was nothing. Not even a scratch. Crimson eyes turned to her parents. "Mama, Papa, come on! We just have to attack together!"

Cosmos stared at her daughter before smiling a little. She had grown up more then she had noticed. Cosmos stood, as did Terra Warrior. Together they directed their powers towards the hidden door.

Nothing happened.

After several tries, they gave up for a while. Terra warrior suggested they save their powers and destransformed.

"I was sure it would work." Usa sighs softly. She was dress in her usual royal attire: a long pink dress with matching pink satin shoes. The crescent moon still showed on her forehead in plain view.

Serenity smiles softly at her daughter hugging her slightly, " I thought so too, Usa." She said glancing up and looking at the door with a sigh. Somehow…they'd make it out and rescue their friends' starseeds after they defeat and banish their enemies. She was sure of it. _'Especially, Kritra.'_ She thought to herself. '_She did this. She stole their lives, it's only natural to return the favor.' _These types of thoughts were no longer strange to the pale haired woman. Her dark blue gaze rested on her husband who was looking off in deep thought.

"Mamo-chan?"

The man didn't stir for a moment before slowly turning his head to look at his wife, "Yes?"

Serenity licked her lip, very aware her daughter was listening, but she had to know. "Is what Kritra said true?" She moved her arm from around her daughter before standing up. Her dress made it hard to even attempt to crawl, so, she walked over to him, looking down at the man she had loved for so long. Kritra had to have been lying. He couldn't feel for someone like her. Someone that killed their friends and slowly killing their way of life; he couldn't possibly feel anything for her. Serenity was sure of it, but she had to make doubly sure.

"Do you feel something for her?"

For Endymion's part, he said nothing. That was what he had been thinking about. The dark haired man puzzled over it for a long time while they were there. Hell, even when Elysion had showed up and said she was Kritra's daughter…. there had been a curious emotion then, something akin to disappointment. He still wasn't sure about it now. How could he even give an answer to his wife, someone he died for more then once and loved, when he couldn't place the answer himself?

Like how he felt when he found out that Elysion was his child. Then, it had been guilt and shame mixed with a bit of pride.

He glances over at his daughter, Usa, sitting there in her pink dress with her pink hair and shoes with eyes like rubies...and a golden crescent moon on her forehead.

He rubbed his face taking his mask off. Endymion sighs softly before returning his wife's stare.

He was taking too long to answer for Serenity's taste. Why didn't he just say 'no' and be done with it? '_It's because he never lied to you.'_ Another voice, different from the other one, told her. '_He's an honest man._'

Still, his honesty might not be appreciated at the moment. "Well?"

"I don't know, Usako. I don't know."

* * *

"Elysion, reconsider this." Terran said as he walked behind her in his human form. The brown-skinned man gestures with his hands as he spoke. " You should let me come with you."

Shaking her head, Elysion went about the soldiers' armory. Apparently, even though there were Senshi to protect the planet, there was still a need for an army and right now Elysion was taking advantage of their weaponry.

"No, you must stay here. It's easier with just me to worry about Terran." Turns to him, " Listen, your suspicious nature mixed with Artemis's will keep this place standing politically. We need that since the others are absent."

"But…" Terran looked at her like he wanted to whine.

She smiles a little rising up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "If anything, Terran, be my representative to the world."

The man sighed before nodding with a smirk, " You're truly becoming a princess worthy for the throne."

She raises a brow as she slipped the gun like weapon into her holster that was secured to her belt. "What makes you think I even want the throne, Terran?" She asked softly before slipping some ammunition in her pouch. "What if I want to be something else?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her. This was the first time he had ever heard this. "Don't you wish to rule the throne of your forebears? You are the rightful heir, Elysion."

She paused for a moment as she closed the pouch. "At first, Terran, I didn't want anything to do with the throne of earth." She watched him with careful blue eyes. " I would've been happy to see Usa on it and deal with that problem. Being a monarch is…it looks stressful. I've been watching- I know you have too- from day one. They don't spend as much time together like Mama and I do."

Runs her hand through her mini braids before sighing. " Ever since I was found out, I was put through the same training as Usa because I'm a potential heir if it turn out that I take the throne instead of her. Before, I was a nobody and no one paid me any attention."

Elysion stopped talking for a moment, "I didn't care then. All I wanted really was for…daddy to pay attention to me too."

Turns away and rubs the back of her neck feeling embarrassed. She had never told anyone aside from Grandpa about this. " Is it selfish, Terran? That I would give up everything just for him to be like a father to me? You see how he acts. It's…odd. Like he doesn't know what to do with me. Yet, with Usa…"

She felt his arms wrap around her, "It's not selfish, Elly-chan." He told her kissing the top of her head, "I don't know why I haven't seen it before. I, your partner, was too engrossed in prophecies and getting rid of the moon wenches that I didn't notice. And for that, I'm sorry."

She smiles a little, "It's okay."

"But," He adds, " I think he treats you both the same."

"huh?"

"You and Usa. He's trying hard not to favor either of you and trying to be equal to both."

She fell silent for a moment before nodding, "I see." After a moment longer she moved from his embrace before looking at him, "You know why I'll bid for the throne, though, Terran?"

He shook his silvery-gray head, "No, why?"

"Because, the queen's heart is tainted. She's tainting her daughter's views. I cannot allow such a stain remain in power."

* * *

_"Do you know who a hero is? Nine times out of ten, a hero is someone who is tired enough, cold enough, and hungry enough not to give a damn. I don't give a damn." __Hawkeye Pierce _

_

* * *

_


	31. Chaos

_Anger will never disappear so long as thoughts of resentment are cherished in the mind. Anger will disappear just as soon as thoughts of resentment are forgotten. __Buddha Gotama_

_"Where fear is present, wisdom cannot be." __Lactantius_

* * *

That…was not something she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear him say, '_Usako, I only love you_.' Like he had done so many times before. Or say,_ 'You know you're the only one in my heart.'_

To hear him say, _'I don't know_' was as good as him saying, '_yes I do_', to her.

Still, she shook her head a little, " What do you mean Mamo-chan?" She kept her back to Usa who was listening, and her head tilted slightly so her bangs would hide her eyes. "You…couldn't feel something for her could you?"

Endymion stares up at her sighing softly as he stood up. " I told you, Usako. I don't know what I feel for Kritra, but you know that my heart and loyalty lies with you."

Maybe it was the room, the darkness that surrounded them. Perhaps it had been the pressure of that voice that had always told her things. Or maybe…maybe she was tired. Either way, a loud crack was heard and Endymion's head jerked sideways.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

Usa was still leaning against the wall, but her hands were over her mouth and her crimson eyes were wide in surprise. She had never…ever seen her mother hit her father and vice versa.

Serenity stared at him for a long time almost surprised yet not, at her actions. She lowers her still stinging hand as he turned to look at her.

Something in her mind told her she had done something very wrong. There was something about his eyes…just for a second she saw something very dangerous there before it was hidden. It was then she noticed the small trail of blood that had trickled out of his mouth.

Her sapphire eyes glances from the blood to his eye then back. No, she mustn't lose that resolve. " Loyalty and love…don't make me laugh." She says harshly, " Your loyalty and love are in a girl named Elysion! There lies your loyalty and love for me, Endymion!"

There was a very thick silence within the room as none of its occupants spoke. Instead the man in question let it stretched longer, allowing the trail of blood to become a small droplet on his chin and fall to his shirt.

Those moments were very tensed as Serenity looked from the stain to his face and back trying to read him as she had always done before. But there was nothing when she reached out to their link.

That startled her more now. How…how could he still be there and yet their link is not?

Endymion raised a brow looking at her before lifting a white-gloved hand.

Instinctively, she took a step back, but he was doing nothing more then wiping the blood away.

"You're very vain, Serenity." Was all he said looking at the stains on his glove. "I tell you only the truth, but even the truth doesn't seem to be enough." His eyes shifted up to her, " I told you everything."

She remained quiet but still defiantly staring at him. "How could you forget…forget fathering a child?"

_It's this place_, Usa thought to herself staring at her parents. '_It has to be this place. It must amplify all our darkest thoughts and bring them out._'

"Did you forget those nights when Usa was conceived?" the queen continued, " After all your amnesia seems to be selective!"

He stared at her for a long while before turning away from her, " Did you ever know me?"

She frowns at that. What kind of question was that? " Of course I know you. I know you well enough, Mamoru."

"Well enough…" He mutters still not looking at her as he presses a hand to the wall. His odd behavior made both women watch him. He was known to be unpredictable at times like this.

Still Usa spoke up, " You have to stop fighting." She licks her lips a little nervously when both her parents looked over at her. " Don't you remember what Kritra said? It's this place that's making you say that. You don't really believe it do you?"

* * *

"Jamil-sama.." Avon breathed softly curled at his side. This was perfect. Everything she had dreamed of was slowly coming true. Well, at least this was. Glancing up at her lover's contented face, she places a soft kiss on his chest. Personally, she enjoyed the contrast between their skin tones. His dark brown and hers pale ivory. Maybe that's what made her desire for him more? 

Even as she began to get sleepy a bit, Jamil moved, sitting up. " Now, is the time to call her."

"Her?" Avon sat up looking at him, " You mean our Lady?"

"Of course."

"But…don't we need the other crystals…?"

He moves to shower, " Of course."

Avon watched him, sitting up and pulling the covers up a bit. "But…" Maybe not everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Elysion looked down at the odd golden key in her hand before looking back up at the advisors. "You mean…this will take me to where they are?" 

"That's right, " Diana said to her, " that time key is used only in emergencies. Princess Lady Serenity used it to travel back in time when the black moon clan was here."

Nodding a little she breathed in before saying, "Neo Chikyuu Power, transform!" In a flurry of rose petals and light, she transformed into Neo Terra. Readjusting her holster a little, she looks at them through her black mask. "Wish me luck."

She held the key focusing her mind on the starseeds, her mother, and her father before it began to glow and the light encased her. The light shot up through the ceiling taking the warrior to where she needed to be.

"I hope she'll succeed." Artemis says.

* * *

She didn't know where she landed but Neo Terra found herself in a darkened hallway. Glancing around, the dark senshi pulled out her gun and held it in a two handed grip. 

"Might as well." She mutters as she walks quickly and quietly to her right. Her dark shoes barely made any noise as she turned onto another hallway before she heard the scrapping of claws against the dark marble floors. She looks around before ducking into a room.

Neo Terra, despite how she looked, was scared out of her mind. She could swear that those odd creatures could hear her heart beating. Licking her lips, she kept quiet, as the steps were slow and steady before they suddenly stopped.

Closing her eyes she prayed softly in her mind for it to go before she opened her eyes a little and glances through the crack of the door.

She bites her lower lip as she saw the creature. The same type of monster they had fought before. Before it hadn't been as scary. There were others with her then, now it was just her alone.

The creature's dark ruby eyes gleamed as the yellow cat-like pupils narrowed. It sniffed around a few times; shifting its weight a little as it's long tail swept the floor. Finally, much to her relief, the creature walked on.

Quietly, the young warrior opened the door and slipped out as the creature's back was to her.

She should…she had to.

Taking aim for a headshot, Neo Terra forced her hands to stop shaking enough to make sure it would be on target. '_Just…just squeeze the trigger_.' She thought to herself. '_ Jus-_'

From behind her came a roar so loud she shook. Turning her head she could see another creature snarling at her.

"Oh shit." She swore softly whirling around and firing at the charging monster. '_Die! Why won't it die!_' she watched the monster fall on the ground._ 'Is it…?_'

She didn't get to finish her thought as she fell to the ground tackled by the monster she had originally planned to kill.

"Ah!" she yelps being thrown against the wall as her weapon scattered from her. The creature was trying to tear through her. Neo Terra felt tears well up and fell unnoticed as she tired to get away. The monster chased her mercilessly, howling and snapping at her.

She grabbed the gun, whirling and just fired at it. The bullets from the gun lodged themselves in the monster cranium. The dark creature didn't even have a moment to gasp as it just lurched forward-dead with it's eyes still open and it's mouth agape as saliva dripped from it's sharp pointed teeth to the floor.

Neo Terra could only sit there for a moment shaken still. In her mind, she knew she had to get going, but the fear almost made her limbs like lead. 'I have to move.'

Blue-gray eyes blinked away other tears that threatened to fall before getting up. She couldn't stop now. She had to find the others. Wincing slightly, she could feel the pain of the wounds on her back. Gritting her teeth she moved along the hallway.

She would succeed.

* * *

"Kritra." Jamil stood in her doorway watching her. 

Kritra was not looking at him, but at the earth through the small circular window. At the moment her mind wondered over many things and memories before he interrupted her.

Jamil's eyes roamed over his sister's form actually looking at her. She was wearing all leather from head to toe. Her black top was backless and showed her stomach while her skirt hem barely touched six inches above her knees. Her black boots stopped just before her knees. Her long hair was in one braid that went slightly below her shoulders.

The dark woman turns towards him, her chocolate brown eyes were so cold, and he was startled himself.

"Bring the prisoners up. It's time to call our lady from the heavens." Jamil then turned, still dressed in white with his gray cloak swirling around him as he strode away.

The woman turns back to the window for a moment before breathing out. It was getting colder. Oddly enough, she didn't feel cold anymore. Perhaps, she had reasoned to herself, she was used to it. Still, she took her halberd with her as she walked to gather them. In the back of her mind she felt something but dismissed it.

* * *

"I'm cold…" Usa shivered slightly and curled up closer to her mother. It seemed like hours have passed; yet at the same time, it was timeless, since her parents even spoken to each other. The temperature in the room was steadily going down. 

Serenity kisses her daughter's forehead and held her closer as they huddled to keep warm. "I know sweetie." She says softly, "We'll figure a way out of here."

That was when Endymion's cape and coat fell on them and he tucked the cape around the two then laid the coat on top of it.

"Here." He had said before sitting a bit from them, "That should keep you warmer at least."

Serenity looks at the lavender cloak and then at her husband. Still the same Mamoru… "Thank you." She whispered and huddles down more. She wanted to forgive him. She wanted things to go back the way they were.

'_But they can't. They can never go back that way because she is there.'_ The voice, the first one, said to her. '_Elysion is still there. Still proof of his infidelity and of the witch's charm. Why is it that everyone wants to take him away from you?'_

No more…she wanted to say to it as she remembered more and more. The voice was right. Everyone wanted to take him away to hurt her. They wanted him for themselves. She couldn't let that happened.

Shaking her pale white head she looks over at the man that was her husband of many years.

As she was about to speak, the door slide open and Kritra appeared with her weapon at her side and two dark creatures behind her. Her gaze gave nothing away as she walked in and pointed her weapon at Usa, charging it with her energy, " If you do not wish to see the inside of this child's skull, I suggest you move peacefully with the guards. My brother wishes to see you."

Her voice was still unchanged, perhaps a tad colder then before. "Now…move."

* * *

Lady Avon stood in the middle of the darkened room- the main room if you will- staring up at the ceiling then the wall to her right. The wall was made up of a type of nano bytes that allowed one to see outside like a window of sorts. She gazed outside at the planets, moons and suns. Such a spectacular sight to behold, yet, the emerald haired vixen felt nothing as she heard the sound of claws and feet against the black marble floor. 

"So they've come peacefully haven't they?" She glances towards the archway as the group entered.

"Welcome, welcome." Jamil stood smiling broadly at the group, " You're just in time, 'king'." He moves neither hurried nor slowly, but purposefully towards the other wall. Doing as Kritra had done before, the door slid open to reveal the golden machine in all its glory. It had two large rings with smaller ones inside that circled around a stone that sat in the very center. At one end, pointing towards the window like wall was a laser pointer.

The thing that was noticeable about the machine was that in each of the rings, the smaller ones were small colorful crystals.

"Give them back." Serenity demanded of him. "If you are truly as you say you are then you shouldn't be doing this!"

Lady Avon hissed, "Silence you wretch!" She sauntered by then, her boots clicking softly against the marble, " You should be grateful to him. Lord Jamil wishes you to see the sight of our Lady for when she arrives."

"Just who is this lady?" Endymion asked, though every few moments he stole a glance at Kritra. Perhaps, he had reasoned, she was planning all this only to rescue them? Such a silly thought, but it is one he was hoping for.

Jamil moved casually back over towards them waving his hand as a few of the creatures disappeared. " The Lady is the beginning and the end." He said simply with a smile, "She is the answer to everything. The nurturer of the lost wounded souls of this careless universe." His grin spread more, "She will cleanse the earth of it's illness and cast out those that have harmed the great mother."

"You're insane!" Usa said glaring at him, " We've done nothing but protected earth!"

"So you say so you say…" The man waves it off and glances over at Lady Avon, " Kritra, start the machine…Lady Avon, be a dear and make our guests…" He laughed softly, "Comfortable."

"As you wish." No sooner did those words left Avon's mouth did she attack the royal family. More like, she attacked the king himself, for he had placed himself between the small family and the attack.

"Mamo-chan!" Serenity held her brooch to her ready to call out her henshin phrase, her daughter also about to copy her mother's movements when dark ropes slithered up and trapped the two women, causing them to drop their brooches.

"Oh no!" Usa struggled against them but the black rope tightened more.

_'It can't be like this._' Serenity thought as she heard the steps of the black man as he moved over towards her unconscious husband, "Stay away from him!" She turns her eyes towards the man's sister, "If you have love for Mamo-chan…Save him!" She almost didn't care any more about the blasted affair. She only knew that she didn't want to lose her love. If that meant begging her opposition to save him, then so be it.

"Kritra!"

Kritra turned to see her brother heading for the unconscious man. Something inside of her twisted uncomfortably. The king…she had to help the king… she had...

"Ru-chan…" she whispered and stopped what she had been doing before taking a leap over towards him. Whatever else the dark woman was, she was not one to let someone harm those she loved. "Brother, You said you would not harm him!"

She angrily slashed at him, forcing him to step away from Endymion, who was slowly coming around.

"You promised, Jammy!"

Jamil only smiled at his sister; his poor naïve little sister. "So I have, sister dear." Jamil's hands crackled with power, "But I never said he would be alive!" At the end of that he launched a powerful energy blast towards her.

Caught off guard at the immense power that he had hurled at her, she was having difficulty in blocking it with her own shield. '_He's strong. How did he get this powerful_?'

When it started to wink out of sight, as the light of it had blinded her, Kritra felt something connect with her cheek. A fist punching her, knocking her into the floor then making her body slides slightly. When she finally came to a stop, the warrior woman shook her head; feeling slightly dizzy and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.

She spat it out, and wiped her lips looking up as she cried out, " Mamoru- run!"

Endymion ran, but he ran over to his wife and child scooping up their brooches before he knelt by them and conjured up a small flame to burn away the ropes.

"Avon, get his golden star seed." Jamil said, seemingly unconcerned about it as he strolled over towards his sister, "Now, Krit, I'll be kind enough to allow you to live long enough to see the coming of the lady." He smiled a little as he noticed the fine pulsing power that she was fathering. _'Foolish woman_.' He had thought, ' _does she think she can defy me and win?_'

"Mamo-chan," Serenity glances over at him as she tried to reach for her brooch, "hurry!"

"Almost d-" His words were cut off by a gurgling sound. He and his family had been so absorbed by getting themselves free, that they had failed to notice Lady Avon had moved behind him and impaled him with her metallic staff.

"Papa!" Usa cries out at the horror.

At the same time, she had walked into this sight.

"No…" Neo Terra shook her head feeling the tears build up but stubbornly she tried to push them aside as she watched Lady Avon reach in to pull the golden crystal out. She had almost forgotten her weapon when she snapped out of it at it's weight in her hands.

Unconsciously, the young warrior had drawn the weapon but now she leveled it at the back of Lady Avon's head. She had less then a half a round left in it's chamber.

She would make it count.

"Lady Avon." Her voice was empty as she could make it.

The emerald haired sorceress turned her head and snarls "Yo-"

The weapon went off and Lady Avon's body hit the floor with a small thud. In her grasp the golden starseed glowed dimly.

Neo Terra turns to look over towards her mother and uncle. Only to find her mother on her knees with a vacant look in her eyes. Her uncle's face was alight with such sadism at his sibling's plight.

"Release my mother." She said. No she couldn't look down. She couldn't. If she did, she would fall to pieces.

At the sound of her voice, Jamil turned and simply let the woman go. "See, my sweet niece." He said with false charm, " Your mother is free as is your father."

"You killed him."

Jamil's brows rose, as the two ignored the weeping of the Princess of the Moon, and seemed to slowly walk towards each other. "No, no, dear niece, Lady Avon did the deed, I merely told her to."

"Same difference."

"There is a difference, young one." He told her, "She had a choice to do as I say or not. Therefore, it was up to her to end his life. Either way…." His dark eyes flickered towards Kritra then back at the young girl, "The lady shall be here soon, Kritra…"

Kritra's body seemed to have a mind of it's own as she stood without expression on her face. There seemed to be no need for words or orders and by the time Neo Terra had realized her mother had moved, she was on the ground.

"Kritra!" Usa's cries as the pink haired princess fought with the woman over the golden crystal and lost. "Mama! MAMA" Usa had turned to her pale haired mother who seemed to be frozen by it all.

Surely the queen, one of the most powerful of senshi, surely she could do something!

But, perhaps it was the crippling grief of her lover's death, or mayhap the fact she was once more very alone in the world. Whichever the case, Serenity only managed to stare at her daughter for a moment as her emotions took full reign of her control and thought.

With emotions, there is only a sense of self-justification; that everything you have done was reasonable for emotions do not adhere to logic at all.

Either way, the crystal that resided inside of the queen began to form. For this moment, she was thinking selfishly and wished to destroy it all.

However something jarred her out of it. The overwhelming sense of evil coming towards them made her almost forget her grief within the blinding fear the gripped her body and her very core.

What was this? She had wondered turning towards it as she heard Jamil's laughter echo through the silent room.

"She is coming!" His fevered face turned towards the remaining occupants, "And she shall take on a body and there shall the great Lady cleanse us all!" He stretched out his hands welcoming this thing of dark light that was flying towards them. "Come my lady and honor us with your presence! Take me, Hakim Jamil, your loyal servant as your new avatar!"

Neo Terra, too, was horrified at the sight, for she had never in her lifetime seen anything as…as terrible as this. As the ball of dark light slammed into the nanos, she thought she head a scream and the sounds of something- machinery perhaps- being broken. The warrior did not know because everything, for that moment, was dark as space without the presence of light.

She could hear her heart beat so loud that it seemed to be the only sound she could make out. Hesitantly, she called out to the only two she knew that were alive, " Queen? Usa?"

'_Please...please...let them be alive. I don't want to be alone in this!_' Her thoughts held an edge of panic as she started to feel her way around, "Mama…"

Was this how it was? To be blind and deaf? Why? Why couldn't she find anyone?

"Usa?"

"Elysion?" The sound of her half-sister's voice never sounded sweeter to her ears as it did then. "Where are you? Mama?"

Slowly, the room became dim as something was lighting it up. In the dim light, Neo Terra could make out the shapes of both the queen and the princess.

'_Thank gods._' She thought crawling towards them. As she got closer and the lights got brighter, she could tell that the two had transformed under the cover of darkness.

"Usa?" Neo Terra glances over at Neo Moon, noting the redness of her eyes and how pale she was even in this horrible lighting.

The pink haired senshi could only point towards the glowing lights, "Look…"

"Minna…" the only word that tumbled from the pale lips of Cosmos. "are you free now?"

"No…" The figure before them also glowed with a fine power as the star seeds came closer they could see it was the figure of a woman. "They now belong to me."

Cosmos's eyes widen, "Chaos…"

There was a small chuckle that echoed the room; the lights returned to normal even though they were still dim. Chaos had chosen a new avatar.

"No…" The denial came from one of the two young girls.

Kritra's body had been transformed into something slightly different. It still looked like Kritra, yet…the hair was different, longer then before with two ruby red locks of hair that framed her face. Her eyes were tricolor, for where there had been white, there was darkness, where her irises had been a lovely deep brown, it was the color of fresh blood, and where her pupil had be black, it had turned golden and glowed like the sun itself.

She looked like Neo Terra's mother, her voice sounded like it.

But she was not. Not any more.

* * *

_They say, "Evil prevails when good men fail to act." What they ought to say is, "Evil prevails." Yuri Orlov, __Lord of War_


End file.
